Lost in the Madness
by JouChan13
Summary: AU. The rurouni is forced to leave Tokyo. His departure makes Kaoru sick. When he comes back to the dojo she's gone. Where is she and why is the Battoussai here. Battoussai/Kaoru
1. chapter 01

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Well this is an alternate world/reality, however you wish to refer to it. Life for the rurouni was just fine until he was forced to leave Tokyo. When he comes back his Kaoru-dono is gone. Certain events force the battoussai to come forth but not in the usual sense. He was summoned and not for a fight. Battoussai/Kaoru.

-

-

Chapter One

*************

The figure crept through the streets in the dimness of night, virtually undetected. Daybreak was edging in on the shadow. The figure moved stealthily on through. His destination was the Kamiya Dojo. It had been a year since he had last been here and though he didn't expect to get taken in he couldn't miss the opportunity to see her one last time before he continued on his journey. It was almost morning; she would be up by now. The silhouette made it to the tree right outside the dojo walls, when he got there he was surprised at what he'd found. The dojo was in ruins.

Where were all the people?

The figure jumped from his spot on the tree branch. He had landed with in the once beautiful walls of the dojo.

Yahiko ran outside.

He froze.

Kenshin was standing there. It had been longer than a year since he had last seen this man. The answer to all their problems as well as the problem itself.

"What are you doing here?" Disdain dripped from the child's voice.

Kenshin looked at Yahiko for a moment the child had never been rude to him.

"What happened?" The face of the individual remained expressionless.

Yahiko was at a lost for what to say. Where do you start? Everything just went downhill after he took off. She got sick because of him. She was taken away from him and all of the actions of this man standing here.

"You have no right to know what happened. Here or to anyone might have lived here." Anger reinforced the strained voice.

'Might' what was that supposed to mean. Kenshin's mind turned the word over. "Where's Kaoru-dono?"

Yahiko turned his back on Kenshin, the man he had once looked up to. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Where's Kaoru-dono?" He held onto Yahiko a bit firmly.

Yahiko tried to shrug him off but it was to no avail.

Kenshin turned the boy around to face him. He was crying. That really made him worry. The dojo was in ruins and there was no one was around. He was apprehensive.

"What happened? Tell me." He lowered his face to the boys.

Yahiko turned his face. Not wanting to see the man in front of him. His lip trembled. "Ka........ Kaoru got sick." His voice was broken. "She was taken away about six months ago."

'Sick' She was fine when I left he thought. 'Taken Away'

He walked the boy over to the steps and sat the boy and himself down. "What happened?"

The boy still wouldn't look at him. "After you left Kaoru became sick. Not like before when you went to Kyoto. This was different. She would sit on the porch and stare out into the sky. At first she would cry and do it for an hour at a time. Then she would sit out there longer and longer until all she was doing just sitting there. At first doctor Genzai and Megumi tried to snap her out of it but eventually when she started becoming worse they just gave up on her. Doctor Genzai said there was nothing he could do for her. One day, a man came. It seems that he had been in his carriage one day when he drove by the dojo, the gates were open and he had seen Kaoru. He." Yahiko felt he couldn't go on anymore. The tears streamed down his face and onto his Gi.

"He had seen her and he took a liking to her. She seemed to respond to him. He asked her if she would go with him." Yahiko turned his face to Kenshin. "She couldn't have known what she was doing. We tried to tell the man she was sick but he wouldn't listen. He took her. We haven't seen her since." Yahiko was bawling now. She had left him, all alone. His only family had been taken away from him.

Kenshin pulled him in close. Yahiko struggled against the embrace but Kenshin didn't let go. He held him tighter.

When Yahiko had calmed enough Kenshin pulled away. His eyes had hardened. How could this have happened? She was so strong.

"Yahiko."

The child turned to the man.

"I know you blame me for what's happened. Now it's only fair I tell you why I left." Kenshin turned his head away and stared out into the yard, not really seeing anything.

"That day, everyone had been out of the house. Everyone except for Kaoru-dono and myself. We were having lunch when a man showed up. He and a couple of others had been sent to fetch me. He was alone; all the others had been killed. He had bloodstains on him. His best friend had died in his arms. A battle was breaking out, threatening to turn into a revolution. At last count, they reported 150 dead and 20 missing. I couldn't just stand by. If I had, war would have eventually reached Tokyo. So I did what was needed. I went back and fought. Battles such as these can't be won in a day or lost in a week. Kaoru-dono didn't want me to go. She tried to get me to stay but I just couldn't. I." Kenshin seemed lost in the moment. "I told her that Japan was overall more important. I was a rurouni, I had warned her that one day I would leave." Kenshin's voice was neutral.

What ever he felt inside was not revealed neither by his expression nor his tone. "She begged me to stay. There was nothing I could say to comfort her. I left her here on the porch. I couldn't promise her I'd be back. If I were killed in battle she would never have forgiven me for breaking my promise to return, so I just left."

Neither spoke for a while. They just sat there in silence.

"Are you going to stay?" Yahiko's question hung in the air.

Kenshin turned to the child. He hadn't grown at all since he left. He looked scrawny. Was there no one here at all anymore.

"I have to go find her."

Hope seemed to sore into Yahiko's eyes and this time when he cried it was filled with grief and joy.

Kenshin remained on the porch while Yahiko took a nap. Seems crying had taken the energy out of him.

He stared off into space. Lost in thought. She had gotten sick. Sick how? The man who had taken her, who was he? And where had he taken her?

He sensed Sano near by. Kenshin turned his face only to be knocked of the steps. He was shocked.

"Bastard! What the Fuck are you doing here?" Sano spat at Kenshin.

Kenshin slowly stood to his feet. He wiped the bit of blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sano." The tone was controlled.

"Haven't you done enough?" Sano stood a couple of feet away, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Kenshin looked at the man he had once called best friend. Everything had changed.

"Answer me damn it!" Sano was just itching to hit him.

Kenshin regarded him with a cool gaze.

"I came to see Kaoru-dono." Kenshin's voice much like his gaze remained impassively.

"She's not here, so GET OUT! Or I'll throw you out!" The anger was quite visible.

Kenshin regarded him, accessing his state of mind.

"I will find her." Kenshin said before turning his back on Sano and making his way into the dojo.

Sano stood in the yard, a bit puzzled by the statement.

Kenshin passed by her room. The door was open. He stood there just outside the room looking in. Everything was in order. They must have cleaned up after she left.

He continued on his way to his room and sat there. When Yahiko got up again he'd question him properly. He must remember more. Anything that could give him a clue as to where to start. For now, he would have to rest. He'd been walking for almost three days straight. He yawned. He'd never expected this.

*************

Yahiko opened his eyes. They felt puffy, he'd been crying because.......... His memory was a bit fuzzy. Kenshin was back. He allowed a small smile to come to his face. Kenshin would set everything right again. He hadn't abandoned them like they thought. He'd gone off to fight. Trying to do things himself, to keep everyone safe.

"Why are ya smiling kid?" Sano was sitting to the side.

"Kenshin's back." Yahiko flung his blanket and stood up.

"Why?" Sano had gotten up along side Yahiko.

"He wanted to see Kaoru." Yahiko looked down. "I told him what happened. He said he would go find her."

*************

Kenshin got up to find Yahiko, he hadn't been able to get much rest. Nightmares had plagued him, depriving him of the much-needed rest.

He found everyone at the table, Yahiko, Tsubame, Sano, Megumi, Tae and Dr. Genzai. He'd been caught of guard for a moment. But his mask fell into place almost immediately.

He sat by Yahiko and waited.

Sano wasn't happy with the way Kenshin had left. And Kaoru had been too distraught to say anything they could comprehend. Whatever the reason, they knew he wouldn't allow himself to come back. Kaoru had kept saying he had told her. He was a rurouni and was going to have to leave her.

They all stared at Kenshin before Tae began; "we didn't expect you to come back."

Dr Genzai stopped her. " Kenshin you do understand she is sick?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Her illness is not physical it's mental." The doctor waited for Kenshin to absorb the information.

He wasn't sure where this was going.

"She's not herself. She's lost touch with reality. And that's what caused her physical illness. She stopped eating all together. Towards the end, she was more like a doll. We dressed her, bathed her, fed her etc. Do you understand?"

He had been listening intently till the 'lost touch with reality' part. She couldn't have become.....She wouldn't. She was strong. His departure wouldn't have caused her this. He couldn't accept this.

He looked up at them but his features didn't reveal anything.

Sano recognized the look for what it was a mask.

"Do you know who took her?" The tone was neutral.

"Yes we know." Megumi held Kenshin's gaze.

"It was some rich man from Aomori. His name is Yasuyoshi Tokuma. Seems he fell in love with her at first sight."

Kenshin felt the blood in his veins ice over.

"He talked to her and she seemed to respond. We told him she was sick but he said he would take care of her. We told him it would bring great dishonor to her, if he made her his wife while she wasn't aware of what was going on. So he made her a deal. He told her; he would give her three years. He would give her a chance to get to know him and to get better. If at the end of that time she accepted, she would become his wife." Dr. Genzai waited for Kenshin to take it all in.

"She accepted." Kenshin voice was no longer neutral. It was cold; it made the hairs on their arms stand on end.

They all nodded.

"I will leave tomorrow at first light."

He stayed at the table while Yahiko said goodbye to Tsabame and Dr. Genzai gave Megumi instructions before he himself left. Tae and Megumi made dinner. They all ate quietly and went to bed pretty much the same way.

*************

By the time sunup came around, Kenshin was bathed and dressed. Ready for the journey ahead.

Sano was the only one up. He stood just outside the gate waiting for Kenshin.

"No matter how you find her, you can't walk away from her again. It will kill her." Sano knew he'd find her. No one could ever keep her from him when he was out to find her.

Kenshin nodded.

He could read between the lines. Sane or insane, married or not. He would take her back.

*************

Kenshin looked at the town ahead, Sendai. He was about half way to Aomori. Soon he'd be there.

Kenshin continued to make his way into town when he saw a carriage in the middle of the road. Odd. He still couldn't quite make out why it wasn't moving till he got closer. It was being held up. Kenshin took careful notice of the situation. One nicely dressed man, another in uniform must be the coachman. And three thieves, one with a gun and two with swords. Hmm.

He approached the men slowly. Any fast movements and they might fire at the detained men.

The man with the gun saw Kenshin approaching first and pointed it towards him. "Stop where you are." Everyone turned to Kenshin.

Kenshin kept walking towards the men.

The man shot at Kenshin.

He blurred.

Everyone lost sight of him until he reappeared behind the thieves. "Do Ryu Sen" he called out; sending the men and debris flying all over the place.

The other two men still had their hands up.

"I would suggest you leave while the men are knocked out."

The men put there hands down. The coachmen ran towards the front of the coach and the younger man held onto the door. "Thank you." The younger of the men bowed towards Kenshin. Kenshin returned the bow. He watched them go and when they were at a safe distance he began to his walk towards the Sendai again.

*************

Finally he got to Aomori, finding the house to of Yasuyoshi Tokuma wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. There was only one Yasuyoshi house in Aomori. The House was fairly new, it had been finished sometime last fall. His ancestral home stood in Akita. The house there was more than six generations old, it's were he had grown up.

Tokuma.

The man that held Kaoru-dono. He stood outside the gates. The house was built in a western style; it looked like one of the government buildings in Yokohama. It was very big. From what he'd been told Yasuyoshi owned a lot of land. He looked through the gate one last time before jumped over it and into the grounds.

He landed just fine but was spotted by the guards. What to do?

The guards pointed their guns at him.

"I'm here to see Yasuyoshi-dono. I hear he's looking for a bodyguard." Kenshin kept his features unreadable. One of the guards poked him with his rifle. "So you think you're good enough, eh?" The man poked him with the rifle. Kenshin allowed the statement to go by. He was used to been taunted. Kami only knew how much of that he'd had in the last couple of years. Saitou came to mind.

One of the guards seemed to stare at him more intently than the others did. Kenshin's gaze fell on the man. The man tore his gaze away and went into the house. About a minute later the man came back out. "Oi! Bring him in."

Kenshin was ushered into the library. This is where he'd meet Yasuyoshi. When he got there though he was shocked. His expression may not have changed but he felt a tingling sensation under the skin of his face.

The man looked at him with an astounded expression.

This was the same man from Sendai. The man who was being held up.

"You're the hitokiri battoussai?" The man sounded amazed.

Kenshin took the time to evaluate the man, now that he was closer. The man seemed to be in his early twenties. Classic features pale skin, dark hair, dark slanted eyes and average height. A man of wealth. Lean and well poised.

"I am." Kenshin wasn't so sure how to proceed. He knew he just could sneak in and take her. That's not how he did things. He felt awkward explaining who he was and why he was going to take Kaoru-dono back. This man had every intention of marrying her. He just didn't know what he was going to do.

"How did you hear I was looking for a bodyguard?" The man had taken a seat at his desk.

Kenshin stood in front of the desk. This man had a lot of western commodities. "People talk."

"I see, well the bodyguard isn't for me it's for my." Yasuyoshi stopped not sure how to continue. "For my future wife, she wants to go out of the house but I just can't let her go out without supervision. She's very beautiful and because of my wealth, I'm afraid that someone might try to hurt her. You understand."

Despite his efforts Kenshin felt this overwhelming wave of anger taking hold of him. He stood straight and rigid. He didn't want to understand why? He had a feeling he already knew, anyhow. Kenshin didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded.

"Ok well, the job requires you to be accessible at all times because of that, room and board is included. You are the best; a man of your reputation I assume charges a lot. Well money isn't a problem. I want the best for Kaoru. Do you accept?" Yasuyoshi was very eager to gain the Hitokiri Battoussai as an employee.

"I accept." Kenshin voice was crisp and curt. His anger had managed to break through.

Yasuyoshi stared at him for a moment. "How about a name?"

"Himura Kenshin." He forced his voice to a neutral tone.

There was a knock on the door and both men turned around to see a petite woman come in. Beautiful was the only way of describing her. She appeared very fragile. Very pale. She kept her big blue eyes on Yasuyoshi as she came in.

Yasuyoshi rose to meet her half way. "Kaoru-chan, I've got the bodyguard I've promised you. Now you can leave the house whenever you wish." He stepped aside so she could look at her bodyguard.

Deep blue met amethyst.

His eyes bore into her but she broke the gaze. She turned to Yasuyoshi; "I don't want him wearing that." She said pointing to his Gi. "I hate purple. Do you understand Tokuma? I hate it." She turned her back on Kenshin and walked out of the room.

Yasuyoshi stared after her before turning to Kenshin. "Please excuse her. She's a bit sick. As an employee of mine you will be required to dress in the same colors as the guards. I hope you understand."

Kenshin was still processing her reaction to him. She hadn't even addressed him. Did she know who he was? Kenshin eyes focused on Yasuyoshi, he was still talking. 'Uniform' was all he caught.

Kenshin nodded. What else could he do?

"All right then, I'll have someone show you to your quarters and give you some clothes." Yasuyoshi stepped out of the room and called in a guard and gave him some instructions. "Himura-san, this is Hisaishi Toshio he will take you to your room and get you what you need."

Kenshin noted it was the same guard from outside. The one that seemed to recognize him.

*************

Kenshin stood in his quarters they were very comfortable. He was a couple of doors down from Kaoru-dono so it was all right. It was all that really mattered. Kenshin stood in his room wondering if he should try and talk to her. He had changed in to the clothes he'd been given. He was wearing a deep blue Gi. The color was very familiar. Along with new white hakama. He looked very much like his former self. The hitokiri.

Kenshin left his room and knocked on her door.

The door slid open. The face of a woman appeared. She appeared to be a servant.

The women took one look at the man in front of her and nearly fainted. He was gorgeous. Beautiful long red hair. Curvy mouth and his eyes, they seemed intense. The girl noticed he wasn't looking at her but behind her. At her lady to be more precise. This guy must have been the new bodyguard they were all talking about. She stepped to the side so he could come in.

The other women who'd been brushing Kaoru's hair dropped the comb. Kaoru's face turned to her bodyguard with a blank expression. "Leave us," She said to her attendants.

Kenshin watched as the other women filled out of the room. When the door closed he turned his attention back to her.

Their eyes met and they gazed at each other.

"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin began but was stopped by the flying comb aimed at his face.

"Don't you dare address me by that name!" She was shaking. Her anger directed her actions. "The rurouni is dead."

He looked at her.

"Do you understand?" "I HATE the rurouni. He is DEAD! And when he died so did his Kaoru-dono." Her fury colored her cheeks with a pink flush.

"The rurouni is not dead." He said as he came closer to her.

She slapped him hard across the right side of his face.

He was stunned.

And so she slapped him again and again till he grabbed her hand. She kneed him and he growled at her.

"Don't." His eyes had gained a glint of liquid blue.

"Those eyes are the only one you are allowed to show me, battoussai. The rurouni is dead. No one else can have his eyes." She jerked her hand back from him.

"You are mine now. You serve me." Her eyes were hard like steel. Her look could almost seem hateful. She pulled something out of her kimono and threw it at Kenshin.

Kenshin caught the small item in his hands. It was a small ribbon. A hair tie, deep blue like his Gi. "You will wear you hair up."

Was she serious?

"Or?" He asked relaxing his posture.

Her face contorted in anger. "You don't want to know. You are mine and will do as I wish and whenever I wish it."

"You're sick." He immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. He hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

She pulled a dagger out of her kimono sleeve and threw it at his face. He simply moved his head to the side but wasn't prepared for the second one she let go. That one nicked him in the ear. It was a small cut but it still drew blood.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

The clock in her room chimed four. That seemed to break her out of her spell. She sat at her table with her hands resting on top. Seconds later a knock was heard.

Kenshin watched as she called the servant in. The woman served her tea and was then dismissed. When the door closed she addressed him. "Sit." Her tone was polite.

He couldn't fathom why the change in attitude.

He took a little too long and he could see how it made her angry. She picked up one of the teacups and threw it against the wall. It smashed on contact. She was consumed by her rage, despite that though she remained sitting. Kenshin sat in front of her. She clenched her jaw but ultimately took calmed; she took a long deep breath. Her eyes closed and when she opened them again they were an unfocused blue. She served him tea and gave him a little cake. She watched him take a bite out of his before she continued with her tea.

When they were done he picked up the tray to take outside but she grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" He looked at her and her eyes narrowed.

"I have servants for that." She let go of his hand. She stood and picked up the brush from where it had fallen earlier. She made her way to the window seat Tokuma had built for her and commenced brushing her hair.

He set the tray back down and sat on the floor a couple of feet behind her. Watching her. Observing her behavior, what his departure had done to her. If he hadn't left she would still be all right.

She seemed to sense his thoughts; she stopped brushing her hair.

She stood up and walked behind him. She sat behind him and loosened his hair. She ran her finger through his hair, caressed it. She let it go and began brushing his hair. She parted his hair in half and brushed each side one hundred times. When she was done she pulled the hair tie from his hand and tied his hair in a high ponytail. She crawled to his front and brushed his bangs. She put her brush down and parted his fringe with her hands.

She slapped him hard and grabbed his shoulder. She shook him. "You are not allowed to have those eyes. You're not allowed. You're not allowed."

His eyes must have turned back to purple while she had been brushing his hair, he thought. He had to grab her hands and sit her back down. He sighed, he didn't like seeing her like this. He would do as she asked. She saw the color she despised being replaced by an eerie blue. She calmed almost immediately.

She kneeled in front of him and touched his face with her hands she wrapped her arms around him and brought his head to her chest. He could hear her heartbeat. It was faint. She let him go just as quickly as she had embraced him.

She handed him her brush and sat in front of him. Her back to him. He picked up the brush and started to brush her hair slowly. It had grown a lot since he had last seen her. It was so soft.

"Kaoru-san?" Someone was calling from the outside the door.

Kaoru didn't turn. "What is it?" Her head was leaned over while he continued to brush her hair.

"I came to get you for dinner." The voice sounded of an older woman.

"I will be having dinner here tonight. I don't feel well enough to step out."

The brush paused mid stroke.

"Yes ma'm." The woman outside could be heard as she left.

Kaoru moved to the window. There were small little lights out there. On closer inspection she could see they were fireflies. The tears fell with out her knowing. Her mind went hazy, she stepped back. She could feel her legs giving out. She made it to her window seat; she was beginning to feel like before. She didn't want to feel like before, when the world seemed to move slower and things didn't make sense.

Nck, Nck,Nck.

"Come in." Kaoru kept her face averted. "Please just leave the tray."

The women bowed towards Kaoru's direction and left.

Kenshin was still in his position holding the brush.

She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono and made her way over to the table. She started serving two bowls, arranging small patterns on the rice with the vegetables? "The foods ready." She called out to him and the sound of her voice was so sweet and tender it almost made him cry. She sounded perfectly fine, like she wasn't sick at all.

She had served him so that he was next to her this time. Earlier during tea, she had made him sit across from her. She looked at him with a blank expression, like she wasn't really there.

All other days couldn't possibly be like this he thought as they continued to eat silently.

-

-

-

-

Well, that's it for the first part.

-

-

Over view: (I think this is necessary since on the last fic not all of you were on the same page.) So far Kenshin our adorable rurouni has come back from fighting. He makes a stop at the Kamiya Dojo to see how his Kaoru-dono is doing but when he gets there she's gone. To make things worse she's sick. When he finds her, he realizes that everyone was right, she's lost touch with reality. She's insane. But things for him are only going to get worse. She hates the rurouni.


	2. chapter 02

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

-

-

Chapter Two

*************

The first day had been awful.

How far did her illness run?

She hates the rurouni.

He should have left her alone. All this thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way to her room.

Kaoru stood in the middle of the room while her attendants picked up the glass from the floor. She'd smashed her hand mirror on the floor, screaming for her bodyguard. She often had this kind of episodes.

They had called for him as soon as she had started screaming.

Kenshin conditioned his emotions, making them unreadable and unexpressive. This is what she wanted. She hated the rurouni but to what extend. It seemed to be the personality she disdained. She seemed to accept him, even want his company as long as his eyes weren't purple.

All the women turned to the door as Kenshin walked into the room. Kenshin felt her ki going up. She was getting angry.

The women were starting to drool at the site he made. They had thought he was gorgeous yesterday but with his hair up like that the women were powerless to his looks.

Kaoru ran and threw herself at him. "BAKA" She shouted as she clung to him. Her arms rested around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. He was taken by surprise but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless.

The other women's mouth dropped open.

Kaoru pulled her face back and he wiped the tears of her cheeks with his right sleeve. She sniffled.

"We always have breakfast together." She said as she drew herself closer to him.

The statement perplexed the women in the room. He'd only been here for one day.

Kenshin gazed at her, careful not to let his guard down. He didn't want his eyes to change color; she'd have fit.

"Madame" Same woman from yesterday except the door was open so Kenshin was able to get a look at her.

And elderly women with salt pepper hair.

Kaoru stepped away and proceeded to leave with Kenshin following her closely.

She arrived at the dining room shortly, Yasuyoshi was already there waiting at the table. She took her seat at her usual spot, across from him. Kenshin stood next to her but didn't sit down. He was quick to notice that the table only had two place settings.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan I'm so glad you made it. Are you feeling better?" Yasuyoshi Tokuma said as the servant started to serve.

"Yes," she said as she turned her face upwards. "Why aren't you sitting?" She said to Kenshin.

His face turned to hers, hadn't she noticed.

Tokuma felt uneasy. "Kaoru-chan he can't sit with us."

Kaoru face turned immediately back to Tokuma. "What do you mean he can't sit with us. I want him to sit with me."

"Kaoru-chan, there are some things you just don't seem to understand. He's an employee." Tokuma twisted the napkin in his hands.

She seemed bewildered. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Kaoru-chan, please."

"No. I don't think you understand. He's the hitokiri battoussai. He could kill you where you sit before your guards there;" She pointed towards the doors. "Can even pull out their weapons. And you're telling me he can't sit here because he's not good enough."

"Kaoru-chan that's not what I said." He sighed in exasperation. Sometimes she took things the wrong way.

"I should hope not because if anything, you are the one who's not good enough to sit with him." She felt unrestrained anger. How dare he assume he's better than anyone else is.

"Kaoru! That's enough" Tokuma sat up fast almost knocking his chair over in the process.

Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru in a protective move.

Tokuma couldn't believe it. The man he'd hired was protecting his future wife from him. It was absurd. He wasn't going to harm her.

Tokuma's guards drew their weapons out at the site of Kenshin's move.

"I would suggest you place your swords back in their sheaths." Kaoru said as she heard what the men were up to. She didn't hear them put them back in so she went on. "You understand that by drawing out your swords, you've challenged him to a fight?"

Tokuma was astonished, all this because he wouldn't let the Hitokiri eat at their table. He sat back down with a big flop. He sighed. "All right he can sit."

"I've lost my appetite." She said as she stood. Kenshin didn't move away from her.

"Kaoru-chan?" Tokuma called after her as she left the room.

She walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Kenshin stood next to her. "Kane-chan." She called out to chubby women. Mid-forties. With a round face and a kind smile.

"Kaoru-chan, what brings you here? I thought you were having breakfast with Yasuyoshi-sama." The women paused in her baking to look at Kaoru.

Kaoru just shook her head. "Can we have breakfast, please?" Her voice was polite.

Kane didn't think twice. She served them breakfast all the while smiling a them both. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin hand and pulled him closer till he took a seat. When he did, she let him go.

*************

After breakfast they had remained in the kitchen. Kaoru listened intently as Kane told her about the latest incident her seven-year had caused.

Kaoru smiled at the elder women she had befriended since first getting here. She turned to Kenshin to see he was just sitting there with his eyes closed. She briefly wondered in he'd gotten enough sleep, before deciding that what they really needed was a picnic.

"Kane-chan will you prepare me a picnic. I think it will be nice to have lunch out." Kaoru gave the other woman a big smile as she nodded.

"All right, I'll just go get my book and then will go." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

Kenshin was about to follow her but was stopped by Kane's hand on his arm. Kenshin turned his attention back to Kane.

"You seem to care a great deal for Kaoru." She voiced her thought to him.

"I am a bodyguard. Her safety is my business.' He kept his response dry.

"And you think she could be attacked in the house?" The woman raised her left eyebrow at him.

Kenshin didn't respond.

"A friendly warning. Don't get attached to her. She's had it tough. Love is something she sees as dead to her as her rurouni." It was all the woman said before she started to prepare the basket for Kaoru.

Kenshin looked at the woman and wondered just how much she knew. It was obvious Kaoru had never described him because neither the Kane nor Yasuyoshi had recognized him as someone from her past.

*************

The walk had been a long one. Kenshin frowned; it was obvious he didn't know Yasuyoshi's grounds as well as he'd like. If they were ever attacked the perpetrators could easily hide out here without ever been seen.

Kaoru kept her eye out for that one tree. She knew it was out here somewhere. She paused trying to remember where it was. She slapped her forehead and ran off to her left.

Kenshin was quick to follow. It seemed she'd found her spot. The site was really amazing. She stood under a huge tree. It seemed to have grown on a small hill because from where she stood she could see down into a valley of flowers.

She kept her eyes on the flowers all the while he set things up.

She sat soon after he set the blanket down and proceeded to take things out. She served him sake and proceeded to tell him how she came across this small hideaway. Kenshin watched her take a sip of the alcohol and wondered if it still affected her in the same way.

"A couple of weeks back, once the doctor deemed it fit for me to leave the house, I wanted to come to the gardens but Tokuma just wouldn't hear it. Said I was still too weak. So when he left for one of his meetings in town I ran off into the gardens. It was so nice to finally leave the house. I must have walked for hours. I collapsed on this spot; I was so tired from walking. I took a nap here for who knows how long. When I woke up the sun was setting. I ran all the way home. The guards met me half way. Seems Kane had come up to see how I was doing but hadn't found me in my room she asked around and came to the conclusion I had run off. So she alerted the guards. I was mad at first but Tokuma made me see she did because she cared for me. Didn't want me to get sick again."

Kenshin only nodded in understanding.

They had their lunch while she caught him up on the house hold gossip. She was like a child divulging the biggest secrets in the land. He just observed her.

"Kane makes such great food don't you think? I think she does." She was all chatter this morning. She spoke as she put things back in the basket. She retrieved her book and pushed Kenshin forward. He had taken a seat right by the tree so he could have something to rest on but she was trying to make him move now. He didn't move to sit right next to her. She made herself comfortable and pulled on him till his head rested in her lap. "I already started reading this but I'm going to start over again because you're going to feel lost later on in the story if you don't hear the beginning." She opened the book to the start and held it up with her left hand. The right hand stoked his hair.

How Could I Not Fall In Love With You

By Yume

Life has always been so hard for me I don't understand.

From the moment my real father died till now. It has been hell. Maybe I should start from the beginning; my name is Aeka I don't have a last name because I come from a poor family, so there is no last name. My father died when I was two years old. My mother who was a beautiful woman remarried about two years later. She married a man who had money but who'd come to it out of fowl deeds. This man had a son. A boy about five years older than me. My mother must have been happy with her new life. But good things never last long. Yusuke, my stepfather was only with us for three years. He was murdered sometime before my sixth birthday. The man, who killed him Jurai, tried to get my mother to marry him. Even after ten years, the memory of that day still comes to me so clearly. I came in from playing outside. I had been hungry so I looked for my mother to give me some food. I came to see this man slap my mother across the face, he was yelling at her. "Whore! Do you really think you can do better than me." My mother who had fallen onto the floor held her cheek. She yelled back at him. "I rather be a whore a hundred times over than ever stoop so low as to sleep with you. I would kill my self before I ever became your wife." He seemed so enraged. I watched in horror as he picked her up and shook her. I couldn't watch anymore. I ran out only to crash into my brother. Yosho had never liked me much. At least I thought he didn't. He always kept to himself and he'd never play with me.

He asked me what was wrong and I told him. As soon as the man's name left my mouth he ran off into the house. I stood there where he left me for what seemed like forever.

Kaoru paused to turn the page and then continued to stroke Kenshin's hair.

I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I ran back inside. What I saw, it _still makes me sick. Jurai had beaten my mother to death. He'd killed her but no before taking away her beauty. He body laid crumpled up in the left corner of the house. When my vision was finally able to move past the figure of my mother. I saw Jurai. He laid far off to the right. He was all bloodied up. As I got closer to his body I noticed my brother laid a couple of feet from me. He had a large gash over his eye but other than that he was fine. My eyes were drawn to the sword he held in his hand. It made me realize that the blood on his Gi and on his Hakama weren't his. I turned back to Jurai. I was a lot closer now. I could see his head had been severed. I had never seen so much blood before, I felt like screaming but I couldn't. I just stood there a couple feet behind my brother staring._

I know I was in shock. I never saw him move till he grabbed my face with his hands. I looked into the face of my stepbrother. He looked different, colder. It was almost like he'd spent all his life to achieve this one moment. How could that be possible? He was only nine.

He took me to my room and told me to pack only what I could carry. When I was done, he told me we'd be leaving soon to get some sleep. I just looked at him. I think he must have understood. He held me until I fell asleep. We left at sun up, right after he burned our house.

She paused to turn the page but Kenshin grabbed her hand. "We need to leave." He said.

Kaoru looked around and noticed the sun was setting. She placed a small red ribbon on the page to mark her spot and got up.

Kenshin threw everything together into the basket while she stretched.

*************

As they got closer to the house they could see guards outside, waiting for them. Kenshin didn't like the feel to this one bit.

Hisaishi Toshio, the guard from before.

He approached them. "Yasuyoshi-sama wants to see you right away."

Kenshin nodded and they stepped into the house. He left the basket near the entrance. They made their way to Yasuyoshi's office in silence.

The moment Tokuma saw Kaoru he embraced her. "Kaoru-chan. You're not still angry are you?"

Kenshin turned his face to the side. The sight of the two embracing, made him feel odd. It stirred something in him. Something he hadn't felt in along time. It was rage.

"I bought you something while I was in town. I hope you will forgive me." Tokuma had left her to retrieve a packaged wrapped in silk from his desk.

She looked at him from the package. "Thank you," she said as she bowed to him.

He smiled.

"I'm going to be going away for awhile. There are some problems with my business that I really must attend."

"How long?" She said, tilting her head to look at him.

"I'm afraid it will be a couple of months. I should be back sometime before New Years." He gave her a coy smile. "Are you going to miss me?"

"A bit. Usually you don't let me leave this house with anyone else."

Tokuma frowned.

"Will I be allowed outside while you're gone?" Her expression gave no sign to her thoughts.

"Yes, of course. It's why I hired him." He said pointing at Kenshin. "I'm sure you'll be safe with him."

Kaoru nodded.

"There are some things I need to discuss with Himura-san before I leave; I'll see you at dinner." Kaoru bowed to Tokuma and left the office.

She went to the kitchen, made a small stop on the way and picked up the basket Kenshin had left on a table.

"I think by now you are a bit more aware of Kaoru's problems?"

Kenshin didn't respond so Tokuma continued.

"What I tell you will remain between us." He didn't wait for Himura to answer. He just continued on.

"Kaoru is sick, as I know you must have noticed. She's has gotten better over the last couple of months, I look forward to the day she will be all better. Than we can marry." Tokuma seemed lost in thought.

Kenshin felt a deep coldness sweep through him. In the past, he'd only felt it when Kaoru was in danger. She was once again someone's objective and that didn't settle to well with him.

"Why is she like this?"

Tokuma gazed at Himura. The man gave him the creeps. He was always so serious and sometimes the look he got in his eyes, it made him wonder. He had heard stories of this man. It made him wonder just how many of them were true.

"I think, well from what I can make out anyways. She had been in love with a man. I don't know his name. She called him her rurouni. She kept saying he was dead because he'd never leave her. He'd promised. He would never break his promise. When I first found her. I remember being taken in by her. She'd been sitting on the porch of her dojo. She'd been wearing a beautiful pink kimono. Her hair was down. The look in her eyes had been fathomless. They were a deep blue; she had seemed lost in thought when I approached her. She had gazed at me with those eyes and it was too much. I felt victim to her beauty. When I spoke with her I noticed there was something wrong. But didn't quite understand what. I only got a chance to speak with her before two men came out of the dojo. An older man looked like her grandfather. And a younger one, spiked hair, and bandaged hands, her brother. That one hit me. But the grandfather stopped him from hitting me again. Anyways they told me what was wrong with her and I understood why she sat out there. She was waiting for him to come home. Usually I would have left things alone. Gone on my way but it had been the look in her eyes when I had first seen her. It was unfocused but so full of love. I figured if I could get her to look at me with half the love she had for this other man. She would make me the happiest man in Japan. So I made her a deal. Despite the protest of the others in her family, she agreed and I took her." The man smiled at the fond memory.

Kenshin didn't know how to feel. All he knew was he didn't want to be in this house right now.

"Did you have instructions for me before you left?" This conversation needed to finish quickly so he could leave.

"Yes, of course. I'm going to be gone for about three to fourth months. I would take her with me but if I lost her in China I don't know if I'd be able to find her. I will leave money with Kitsaki, when ever you two leave the house be sure to ask him for money. Sometimes she'll want to buy something she didn't intend to. I'll also leave your salary with him; he'll give it to you every month. She tends to run off so be on the look out for that. I think all of you should be pretty safe here at the house. The guards have their swords but if there is ever an emergency there are guns. I have also ordered for them to take their orders from you should something happen. I'm sure you've had your share of surprise attacks. Was there anything you wanted to ask me?"

Kenshin shook his head 'no.'

"All right then. Let's go have dinner." Tokuma stood and made his way to the door.

"I can't. There are things I need to do." Kenshin had turned his face but not hi body.

Tokuma nodded and left.

Kenshin didn't bother with a door. He leapt out the window and into the yard. He ran until he couldn't see the house anymore.

When he finally stopped he was by the docks. He made his way in to the bar and sat in a corner. All he could think was he had caused it. He had been right to assume it. She had loved him. She had waited for him to come back. But now she hated him. She'd told him so. In her mind he was dead. He drank until the bar closed

*************

The sun had come up just as he'd been leaving the bar.

All that alcohol made him slow. He estimated he'd make it sometime before breakfast. With any luck he'd make it home before Kaoru realized he'd spent all night out. He continued his long tread for almost an hour.

Finally he could see the house. He snuck in through the side instead of jumping the gate. From there he used the water fountain to leap up to his room. He was thankful he'd left his window open.

He took a quick bath and changed his clothes.

As he was leaving his room though he noticed that his blankets were a bit crumpled up. That could only mean one thing.

He got to her room in seconds.

He opened the door. It was unlocked. What he saw frightened him. She lay on her bed, with her hands over her stomach. He approached the bed carefully. Her eyes were opened but they didn't seem to register anything. It looked like she'd been crying. He passed his hand over her eye. She didn't blink. He shook her a bit but there was no reaction.

He sat on the bed and held her up by the shoulders. He hid his face in the crook of her neck. He really felt like crying. When he'd left her yesterday she had been fine. She must have gone to his room and seen he wasn't there. She must have assumed he had left.

He eased her back down on the bed slowly. What could he do?

He looked at her closely. "Kaoru-dono"

He saw life come back to his her eyes. She blinked.

He had a feeling that might work.

Her hate for the rurouni was big enough to break her out of this. He was glad she was better but it saddened him to know she hated him that much.

He always thought he wasn't good enough for her. He had too much blood on his hands for someone as pure as she to love him. Yet she had and he'd been too stupid to see it. Now all that was left was hate.

Her eyes were regaining focus. She looked up to see Kenshin staring at her. She raised her right hand slowly to his face.

He leaned further down at her gesture and when he was close enough she slapped him. The sound resonated though out the room.

He didn't move back though. If this is how it was going to be between them, he needed to set some ground rules.

"Where were you?" She asked him as she propped herself on her elbows.

He backed off and stood by her side of the bed. He looked down at her before he turned his back on her. "Out." His voice remained neutral.

She was baffled by the response.

"What do you mean out? Where? Where you alone?" Her voice was rising.

He had his back to her. He'd just noticed the window was wide open. She could get sick with the window open like this. He went to close it and heard her get off the bed.

"Answer me when I talk to you?" Her face was getting red.

He took his time closing the window. He wasn't sure if he should handle things like this. But his soft side seemed to stem from the rurouni and she didn't respond to him one bit. Just the opposite, it would upset her quickly.

He turned around and held her with a cool gaze.

Her eyes narrowed in response.

"Where were you?" Her voice shook

"I told you all I need to tell you. I'm an employee to Yasuyoshi. If anything, I answer to him." His voice had grown cold.

She stepped back. She held her hand to her head. "No. nO. NO!" She screamed and fell on her knees. "No you are mine. Mine!!" She shook with fury.

"I think it's time we set some rules. My job here is to keep you safe but that is all. I owe you no, explanations." He started to walk away but she rose to her feet might quickly. She grabbed him by the front of his Gi and kneed him. He fell to one knee and she took the opportunity to knee him again, this time catching him under the chin. He fell to his back and she straddled him. "You are mine," she said before she kissed him.

He lost himself in the moment, grabbing her by the wrists so she'd let go of his Gi. The move was to get her to lie on him completely. He realized what he was doing was wrong. Taking advantage of the moment. But if this kiss is all he'd ever get from her, than he'd take it.

***************

Yasuyoshi Tokuma, a man he just recently started to dislike. He was supposed to leave for Nagasaki today. He would be gone for a while. Business.

He didn't understand how Kaoru was supposed to get to know Yasuyoshi when they hardly spent anytime in the same room. Either way it didn't matter. Whenever the opportunity presented itself he'd take Kaoru.

Kenshin stood by the second story window and watched as Yasuyoshi left. He already had specific instructions on what to do if they were attacked.

He didn't need to be out there with the other guards.

The memory of Yasuyoshi saying his goodbyes to Kaoru came to mind. He'd been forced to watch as Kaoru had bid him farewell. He'd come in a few minutes after they had broken away from their kiss. His eyes had turned to twin pools of fire. He'd let his vision roam over her figure. Her Yukata had opened to expose her most shamelessly. The deep plunging neck ended just a bit from her belly button. While the bottom of her yukata had moved to the side. One leg, the one she'd kneed him with was completely exposed all the way to the thigh.

She'd been completely indifferent to the hungry look he'd given her. She'd simply refastened her yukata and took a seat at her dresser. She'd started brushing her hair when Yasuyoshi had come in. Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the memory. He didn't like the way he'd just waltzed into the room.

He'd embraced her again and cupped the side of her face. He'd told her to be good. To listen and be careful. He'd take her out when he got home. She'd only nodded. She'd allowed for Yasuyoshi to kiss her on the forehead and bid him good bye.

Yasuyoshi left with a smile on his face.

Kenshin however had been left with a murderous rage. He was been unreasonable but the fact was that this other man had every intention on making her his wife. That fact alone was enough to enrage him.

He left the window when he saw the carriage taking the other man away. Away from the house and away from them.

Kenshin made his way back to Kaoru. They spent the rest of the day in silence.

*************

Winter would be here soon; the nights were starting to get cold.

He looked out the window. It was around midnight or so. He felt tired. He was so glad she liked sleeping in. It gave him time to get a bit of extra rest. She didn't like for him to leave till she fell asleep.

He yawned. He'd been here for two months and still he couldn't get her to address him properly. It was always 'battoussai' to her. She hadn't mentioned the others either.

Kenshin made it to his room and laid down. Sleeping this way gave him the impression they were still at the dojo, that everything was ok.

Almost.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamt of a time when a beautiful ken-jutsu instructor welcomed a worthless rurouni home from Kyoto.

*************

Kenshin was up with the morning sun.

He watched from his spot as the wind rattled things outside. He was by the window when someone came to stand next to him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to go outside today. And by outside I mean past the gardens. I want to go into town." She stood straight.

He turned to look at her and she turned to him too. Sometimes it was pointless because her eyes remained iced over. But today they seemed softer.

He nodded at her and they left.

She had a carriage take them into town so she could do some shopping.

The carriage dropped them off and went back to the house. She planned to be there all day long it seemed.

She walked on ahead of him. She did that sometimes. Like she wanted to distance herself but the moment he stepped away she became irrational, took him too long to calm her down. So now he walked close to her and she would either step away or come closer. It always depended on her mood.

She had stopped at a small shop and bought a gorgeous kimono. She smiled at him. They moved on to the next one and bought some perfume. She stopped at a store to buy some new pillows but the girl smiled too much at Kenshin. Kenshin didn't notice but she did. She felt her ears get hot and her breathing increased. She grabbed Kenshin's arm, since he had been right next to her and hugged it to her chest. His head turned toward her and she came closer to him. He felt her arms snaking in through the sleeve of his Gi and rubbing his arm underneath. She drew him closer and pulled him away from the shop.

The girl at the shop stared wide-eyed at the blatant demonstration of affection. You just didn't do that in public.

Kenshin didn't understand her behavior. She grabbed him and pulled him out of one shop just to let him go as soon as they got to the next one. He allowed her the space she needed while she looked around.

Kaoru was looking at an odd necklace. It was silver. The way it was cut made it sparkle. The man showed her another one right next to it. It was the counter part. She made a little 'Oh' sound. The smaller one was very shinny, the charm was a like a small coin but it seemed broken. The second one was bigger, the charm on this one was also coin sized, and it seemed to be the complement of the smaller one. She put the pieces together and turned it around. The design on the back had an intricate pattern. It formed a heart. A complete one. She smiled at it. She bought them both plus a nice bracelet.

She walked out of the shop. Kenshin was just outside waiting for her. They walked to a little restaurant where they sat down to eat.

When they finished Kaoru excused herself, she really needed to wash her hands. That little bowl wasn't enough to get the smell of fish of her hand. Kenshin watched her leave the table. She'd been really quiet today.

Kaoru was coming back down the hall when someone grabbed her. She was able to let half a scream out before she was knocked out.

The man looked at the small women in his arms. It was easier to kidnap her than he thought. He'd been following her since she'd gotten out of the jewelry shop. She must be someone's mistress. She was certainly pretty enough. He made his way out of the restaurant where two other men were waiting for him.

Kenshin heard the scream and ran to the back of the restaurant but there wasn't anyone there.

*************

Kaoru opened her eyes but shut them quickly. The light hurt her eyes. She was hanging from the ceiling by her hands. She stood on chair she noticed. Her eyes scanned the room. She noticed one man sitting by a table a couple of feet away. "Oi!" She yelled at the man.

The man turned to look at her and his eyes just lit up. She wasn't sure she liked that look. She shook her hands. "Let me go!" She struggled against her binds; she felt the rope digging into her wrists. "LET ME GO!"

The man came closer and leered at her. She looked down at her kimono and it seemed like it had fallen open. She swung her leg and kicked the man in the face. The man stumbled backwards but didn't fall. The man wiped at his mouth and when he saw blood on the back of his hand he became angry. He slapped Kaoru hard with the back of his hand.

She felt the coppery taste in her mouth; he'd split her lip open she could feel it. She started laughing till tears started coming down her face.

The man just looked at her. "Why are you laughing?"

She smiled. "You don't know who I'm with, do you?"

"You're gonna tell me." He looked very threatening.

Kaoru smiled and the man knocked the chair out from under her.

She heard the rope snap as it ripped into her wrists, she could feel the blood starting to drip down her arms.

"Is this a kidnapping because you're doing it all wrong?" She fought to keep her voice from showing the pain she felt.

The man came closer and slapped the other side of her face. From her position she was close enough to kick him in the groin. The man fell on the floor. Another one came running in. "Hayao" The new man approached the fallen one. "She kicks Yusuke," was all the fallen man was able to say.

Yusuke looked up at Kaoru, she seemed angry.

"I'm going to clean you up. Don't make me bind you completely." Yusuke started moving forward her but was stopped by Hayao.

The door opened to reveal one more man. He was panting. "I just came from the restaurant. There's a crazy man looking for a Kaoru."

They all turned to her. "Can you guess what my name is?" She said to them.

"Who are you with?" Hayao called from his pot on the floor.

"I'm with someone who's going to kill you for what you've done to me. I'm with someone very famous. Can you guess who I'm with?" She was taunting them she knew. But she wanted to enjoy the shock that was bound to appear on their faces when they found out who she was with.

Hayao was finally of the floor. He pulled a dagger out of a purple handkerchief he had in his Gi and started walking towards her.

The sight of the color purple made her completely lose it. She felt panic, hate, anger but mainly confusion. She was screaming hysterically. She had turned completely pale.

Hayao figured the dagger had frightened her so he brought the purple clothe out of his Gi to cover it and put it away. But he didn't get a chance to.

She gave one long frightful scream. "KENSHIN!!!" After that she went completely limp.

The men starred at each other completely bewildered by what had just happened.

Yusuke motioned for Hayao to cut her down. "We should move out while she's out. Someone might have heard her scr.......eam."

His last word was barely heard over the crash of their front door. Asato was thrown away from the door with the blast. He landed right underneath Kaoru's feet. The man Yusuke and Hayao saw walk in was a small man. A red head with weird colored eyes. They saw him come in right after the debris. "Who the hell are you?" Hayao asked.

Kenshin didn't see anything but a limp body hanging from the ceiling. Her body was bloodied up, her legs exposed and a dagger lay a couple of feet from her. Kenshin stopped walking. He felt everything just come to a stop, felt himself go numb, when he turned to the three men in front of her his eyes were yellow. Too many times, too many failures.

Asato was just getting up from the floor. Unfortunately he was the one closest to Kaoru.

-

-

-

Ok, well I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I broke my glasses and it was harder to write without the. But I finally got them back today so, here you are. The next chapter should be out no later than tomorrow night. I'm already more then half way. :P

Small Notes: Lets make sure we're all together on this, ok. Now the house, I hope you guys were paying attention. Yasuyoshi has a western style home. Think Mansion; balconies, library dining room etc. Kenshin himself said that Yasuyoshi had a lot of western commodities. I'm an Aeka+Yosho fan so I just had to put them in the story.

-

-

-

Thanks to all those who review. I really appreciate all your comments.


	3. chapter 03

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

-

-

Chapter Three

*************

In a lightening fast movement his obstructions fell to the floor.

He cut her limp body from where it hung and eased it to the floor slowly. He held her face in his lap like she often did when she read to him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Turmoil. She felt it through out her whole being

She struggled against the hands that held her captive. She could see her rurouni a couple of feet away from her. Just looking at her. She thrashed about but she wasn't able get away. "I'm leaving," he said.

No, please." She tried to make him see he couldn't leave her.

He turned his back to her.

"Please," she said falling to her knees. The sorrow and fear she felt was overwhelming.

- - - - - - - - - -

Her screamed echoed through out the room. She had woken up with a start. She was breathing heavily. She looked around and raised her self from the position she was in.

Kenshin was still kneeled on the floor. She looked past him at the bodies. Then her eyes went back to him. She looked at his eyes. The color made her heart speed up.

She kneeled in front of him. "You killed them."

He looked in to her eyes unsure how to answer. Eventually though he nodded.

She embraced him.

He was confused by the action.

She pulled away slowly. She felt drawn to his eyes. They looked so savage.

"You're so beautiful." She breathed.

Now he really felt crazy. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. She hated the rurouni; therefore she must hold a certain amount of hate for him too. And if she had said it why would she choose now as the time to say it.

He opened his mouth to say something but she caught him off with a kiss.

His thoughts were running wild. He could taste the coppery flavor of her blood. But his thoughts were lost as she deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart from the kiss. They were both panting pretty heavily. She could see wildness in his eyes that thrilled her.

He looked into her eyes. They finally held emotion. They had darkened to the point they looked black.

Her arms went around his neck again. "I think I could fall in love with you Battoussai." She whispered before she kissed him again.

She was rougher with him. She tugged on him and pressed herself against him.

The statement had thrown him for a loop. He wasn't prepared for it or her actions. He responded when she tugged on him. He growled when she pressed herself closer. His body's reaction to her was almost immediate.

He pushed her away brusquely. His control was back in place. His was breathing hard but was she. Her eyes were have lidded, a look he found very enticing.

Kaoru was feeling very tired. "I'm feeling dizzy." She said just before she fainted.

He let out a heavy sigh and picked her up. He'd take her to the doctor in town. He left the abandoned house with his precious cargo. He'd have to let the authorities now what happened here.

*************

Kaoru woke up in her bedroom, for a minute there she thought she'd woken up in the forest. But no, that was in her dream.

She yawned, and stretched out. Her face turned to the right; see could see the rays of the sun starting to come in through the glass doors of the balcony.

"How are you feeling?" The voice came from her left.

Her head turned. She covered her mouth with her right hand as she yawned again. She smiled lazily at her bodyguard. "A little tired."

She yawned again. "Well maybe more than little. But I don't want to sleep anymore. Will you open the window it feels hot in here." She closed her eyes.

Kenshin did as he was told.

He'd stayed in her room last night. After he'd taken her to the doctor, he'd brought her straight back home. She had minor cuts on her wrists. They had applied some ointment on them and bandaged them up. She had two bruises on the side of her face though. Probably from where she was hit.

He went to his seat by her bedside. She'd fallen asleep again. Just as well, it was too early for anyone to be up. She was going to be fine. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment's rest.

*************

"I want to go outside."

"No."

"You do as I say. Not the other way around."

"You're not leaving."

Kaoru stomped her foot on the floor to her room. "I'm going and you can't stop me."

She made her way to the door but Kenshin stood in her path.

A week had passed since the incident had occurred and she was feeling all better now. But the fact was that it was raining and she was NOT going to go while it rained.

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She punched and kicked but he didn't let her go. When he was close enough to her bed he threw her down.

"Urghhh" She screamed.

The servants stopped for a minute and sighed. Some shook their heads but all of them had the same thought running through their head. "Poor Himura." They knew how she could get when she didn't get her own way. Over the months she'd gotten better but from time to time. She'd just lash out.

When she hit the bed, she simply rolled to the side. Now they were on opposite sides of the bed. She glared daggers at him. He just kept a cool expression. He'd become accustomed to her tantrums over time. At first he'd been afraid of manhandling her. But he'd quickly learned that sometimes that was the only way of getting through to her.

She put her hand on her hips. Then she touched her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "How about you open the windows then."

"You'll get sick." His tone was neutral.

"Not if you build a fire. We can sit by it and you can read to me. I'd like to finish that book sometime before the years over. We're barely half way." His eyes narrowed at her. She'd tricked him before.

"All right," he said. He grabbed her by the arm and they started for the door.

"Wait. Where are we going?" She pulled at her hand and then at his.

"We need some food." He pulled her along till they got to the kitchen. When they got there he pushed her through the doors first and then he came in.

"Kaoru-chan." the other woman exclaimed. She was glad to see her.

"Hi Kane." She sounded a little disgruntle.

"What's wrong?" She'd seen Himura come in right after her. He was usually the source of her problems.

"He won't let me go outside." She whined.

Kenshin found it amusing. She switched moods faster than he could draw his sakabatou.

"Honey, maybe it's because it's raining and he doesn't want you to get sick." She said patting the smaller woman.

She wrenched away from the other woman. "You're taking his side."

"Now Kaoru-chan." The other woman said trying to explain.

Kenshin's hand stopped her. "We came to get some food to take upstairs." The woman nodded and began the preparation of there food. Kaoru was off to the side pouting. "Baka," she said under her breath. The other two in the room heard her but neither said anything.

Kane prepared their food in record time. "Guess this mean you're not going to come down for dinner, huh?"

Kenshin shook his head.

She handed him the food and he thanked her. He took it in one hand and grabbed Kaoru with the other.

Kane could hear Kaoru muttering the whole way. She smiled. Kaoru was getting better.

Kenshin sat her down with the basket and began to build a fire. When he was done, he proceeded to open the window. Not the whole way, just enough for the fresh air to come in.

He turned to find her taking things out of the

Basket. "Are you going open the balcony doors?" She asked without turning.

"No." He said coming closer to take a seat.

"No." She repeated softly.

"You're going to get sick." He said as he took the cup away from her hand before she decided to toss it.

They proceeded to eat slowly. Talking about the book was her favorite thing. "Well don't you think he was stupid?" She said taking a bite of her fish.

"No," he said.

She waited for him to continue.

"He has every right to treat her Aeka that way. She's just a child." He said taking a bit of her vegetables.

Kaoru seemed outraged. "She's not a child. She's thirteen. And I think that it's Yosho who doesn't understand. She loves him; she only wants him to be happy. But she can't get him to talk to her. How is she supposed to know what's wrong with him."

Kenshin continued eating.

"You know what he does. He can't just tell her. She might hate him. She's all he has."

"Kami-sama" she said grabbing her head. "Are all men stupid? Please, I'd really like to know."

Kenshin didn't answer her.

"How could she hate him? It's been eight years since he killed Jurai. He avenged her mother's death. He's kept her safe and he's provided for her. What reason could there be for her to hate him? It's true he kills people but he needs the money. Their own money ran out years ago." She took another mouthful of rise and chewed on it angrily.

"The fact is she wouldn't understand." He put his bowl down; he always finished before she did.

She picked up her bowl and started eating again. "You don't know what you're talking about. She loves him and if he told her why he's out late at night then she wouldn't think he's out with other women. That what he's doing, he's doing for her. She would understand." She put her bowl down.

Kenshin was looking into the fire. This story she read to him had too many similarities to his own, to the past and to now.

Kaoru drank her tea. She liked watching his profile. She put her tea to the side and stood to go get more cushions. She set them around them and threw one by Kenshin's feet.

Kenshin turned to gaze at her. She had her book in her hand and was waiting for him to take his reading position.

Kenshin rested against the cushions she had thrown against his back and placed the blue cushion she'd thrown by his feet in between his legs. She handed him the book.

She rested her head on his chest and placed her arms on his legs. She turned her face to the side and watched the fire as he began to read.

Chapter 14

I hear as Yosho comes in to the house. No matter how quiet he is I always hear him, maybe it's because I listen out for him. I keep my breathing even pretending to be asleep. I hear him changing his clothes and getting into the futon with me. I make a small gurgling noise to make it more believable and he scoops me up so I rest against him. I sigh and snuggle into his warmth. After all this years we still sleep together. Truth is I couldn't imagine falling asleep with out him. I feel real sleep come to me. It usually does once he's home. Once I know he's safe and with me. I let sleep in and dream of a better life, where we're both older and I'm just as beautiful as my mother was. In that perfect dream he loves me just as much as I love him.

Morning comes, he's sound asleep. I like to think my company helps him sleep. I disentangle my self from him and he grasps me tighter. Hmm, Maybe he's having a bad dream. I tough his face with my hand and he seems to calm. I try again and as I'm getting up I hear him moan. I'm confused. I draw closer to him and He's murmuring something. I put my ear really close to his mouth and I can barely make out what he says. "Aeka." It's all I was able to make out. I leave the room a bit confused.

Kenshin pauses and turns the page. He sees Kaoru smiling and resumes reading.

I take my time making breakfast today breakfast. I don't know what to think. I've asked him where he goes before but he's never really answered me. The one time I pushed for an answer was about two months ago. That day we had a huge argument. It was the day I told him I loved him. He was stunned.

"You don't know what you're saying. You're still a child." He said shaking his head.

"I admit I am young but that should that have anything to do with it. I asked were you go, out of concern. You're all I have in this world and if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." I began to weep as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

He had moved towards me then but instead he retreated and left out house.

I cried myself to sleep. He didn't come back till sometime early morning. I felt him scoop me up but I didn't open my eyes. The tears still fell though. He smelled like alcohol and perfume. I maybe young but I can smell another woman on him. I waited till he fell asleep before I left him. I stood by the river washing our clothes. I couldn't see them. I couldn't see anything through the blur my tears had created. Finally I slap the Gi on to rock I had been washing it on and jumped in to the river myself.

Kenshin paused and turned the page. Out of the side of his eye, he could see Kaoru wiping her eyes.

1I didn't step out of the river till I felt numb. I finished my wash and stepped back on the path home. When I got home I hung up the clothes and began breakfast. I should have changed clothes I realized but what was the point. Yosho woke up sometime while I was making breakfast. I heard him head leave the house. I couldn't cry anymore. I cried all of last night and all of this morning. I just couldn't.

I had just served his bowl when he came in. I served his drink and tried to leave the room but his hand caught me. I jerked away violently. He seemed shocked, then hurt. But I was through caring.

My chores were done for the time being. I stripped down and slipped my yukata back on. As I lay there, I felt the tears coming back. He could have just told me he had someone before this. Before I told him how I felt. I curled myself in a little ball and cried.

Sometime later I felt Yosho come in to the room. I didn't say anything and neither did he. When he laid down I got up. He had only comforted me when I was really young. It's how we got into the habit of sleeping together. I know it's what he was trying to do now but I just couldn't deal with him right now.

The day passed and then another. The days became a whole year.

Since that day I had grown distant from him. I'm not sure if noticed. We still slept together but I made sure to be asleep before he got there. I didn't want to know what time he came home anymore. I would work myself ragged during the day so when I laid down, I would fall like a log.

I'm fourteen and a half, now. Finally, I can see the resembles between my mother and I. I've never cut my hair in all this years mainly because I wanted it long and second I don't think I have a steady hand to cut it myself plus I don't trust Yosho to do it. Maybe one day when I leave this house I'll be able to cut it.

The sound of thunder broke Kenshin away from his reading. It looked like it was going to rain hard. Lightning could be seen in the distance. He took a drink of his tea. It was still warm. "Should I keep reading?" He asked her.

She shook her head no. "It's a good place to stop. Will you change my bandages?"

Kenshin nodded.

She got up to retrieve a bowl of warm water, a rag, the ointment and the new bandages.

Kenshin cleaned her wounds. They were healing nicely. Put the ointment on and bandaged her up again.

She looked at her hands for a moment. The thought came to her out of the blue. "I want to go on vacation."

"The weather isn't right for traveling." He said putting everything away.

"Baka, not today. Maybe once Tokuma comes back." She said getting up. She started unfastening her obi while she talked.

Kenshin noticed and turned his back. "You want to go on vacation with him?"

"Kami-sama you are stupid." She said.

Kenshin didn't say anything.

"NO! I meant I could go and of course if I go you go. I was thinking of Kyoto or maybe Sapporo. I don't know, yet." She tied her yukata and walked around so she was in front of him.

"Isn't there someplace you want to go?" She said as she pulled him towards the bed.

"No." He said pulling back the covers and tucking her in.

"Will you let me outside tomorrow? She asked as she yawned.

"If it doesn't rain and it's dry out than yes." He turned to take a seat in his usual spot till she fell asleep but she grabbed his hand.

"No" She said. "Here" She pulled back the covers and patted the spot next to her.

He shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me." Her sleep seemed to have vanished at his refusal.

That stupid book was giving her ideas. He still refused though.

"You will get in here now," she hissed.

"Kaoru." He began but she shook her head.

"I don't want excuses." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She really pissed him off sometimes. He knew she was sick and it was his fault but sometimes he swore she knew what she did was wrong. He practically ripped his sakabatou from his side and threw it down on the floor. He went to the spot she'd been patting and pulled the covers over him.

All the while she watched.

She got up and blew out the candles. She noticed he'd turned on his side. So he was angry. The thought amused her. She got back into bed. "I'm in love with Kane." She said.

Kenshin turned so quickly he actually scared her. He gave her a disbelieving look. She threw herself over him. "Just kidding," she said. She drew the covers over them and snuggled closer to him till she was content.

She'd tricked him. She often did that. Problem was he couldn't stay mad at her long enough to lecture her. He sighed and felt her smile. How could he not she was right on top of him.

Morning found Kaoru on her side and Kenshin spooned up right behind her with his arms around her waist. The loud roar of lightening woke Kenshin with a start. He looked around recognizing the room as Kaoru's. He looked down to see she'd turned when he'd woken up. She felt around till she found the front of his Gi. "Too early. More sleep," She said pulling him down again.

He tried not to smile as he set his head back on the pillow. Usually once he woke up he couldn't fall back asleep.

He turned his head to the balcony. You could barely tell it was morning, it was so dark. He felt Kaoru throw her leg over him. He closed his eyes and drifted off again.

*************

Turmoil. She felt it through out her whole being

She struggled against the hands that held her captive. She could see her rurouni a couple of feet away from her. Just looking at her. She thrashed about but she wasn't able get away. "I'm leaving," he said.

"No, please." She tried to make him see he couldn't leave her.

He turned his back to her.

"Please," she said falling to her knees. The sorrow and fear she felt where overwhelming.

It was always the same.

How could he leave?

Why?

Her crying echoed through out the woods. She felt a chill. She looked up. A couple of feet away she could see a man sitting on a branch looking at her. She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the figure. She looked at the face and recognized the eyes.

He jumped from the branch to land in front of her. "Am I who you seek?" His voice was rough and deadly.

Her voice was broken from all the crying. "Yes."

"You've only seen glimpses of me." He said as he circled her around.

"The man you're staying with, it's the rurouni pretending to be me." He stopped in front of her.

"No." She began shaking her head.

"He's supposed to be dead." She grabbed her head with her hands.

"What do I do?" She was becoming hysterical.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into him. She looked into his amber eyes transfixed by them. "You have to make him mad."

Her gaze told him she didn't understand.

He came closer to her and put his arms around her waist. He let his hand travel down till they cupped her bottom and then squeezed. "I will be free once he's mad."

"How?"

"I think you know." He said rubbing her back.

"What if that doesn't work?" She asked holding on to his Gi.

"Then you can get someone to try and kill him. Try it the other way first though." He began to pull away

"No don't." She said trying to grasp for him.

The smile he graced her with was a seductive one. "If you want me you'll set me free. You know what to do."

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly to the pitter patter of rain.

She had always had that dream since becoming sick. But this was the first time there had been resolution. She looked around to see she was alone. She felt her blood start to boil. All this time, the man she hated most in this lifetime was pretending to be the only man she'd accept.

She looked up at the ceiling. How do you make a man with unremarkable control, mad?

She heard the door open but didn't turn.

"I've brought breakfast."

"I don't want any." She said.

"You need to eat."

"I will eat when I become hungry. I don't plan to leave this room all day so I won't need you. You may leave." Her voice was curt. She was angry.

Kenshin gazed down at her.

Why was she upset? Was it because he got up before her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, leave." She couldn't look at him. He could control the color of his eyes. This wasn't who she wanted.

He set the try down and sat down on the bed.

The moment she did that she rolled of the bed. She walked over to the balcony and threw open the doors. She felt the strong wind wash over her.

Kenshin was at her side in a moment. He started to close the doors.

Before he closed them both she stepped out into the balcony. The water felt heavy.

"Get back in here." He said.

She stepped closer to the rail.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her.

She dug her heels in to the floor.

It was the first time she had turned to stare at him. He had a stern expression on his face. But his eyes lied.

She turned her face away not able to deal with it. She didn't want him. She hated him. "Would you do anything for me?" She asked him.

He kept his grip on her knowing she might try something. "Yes." He said.

"Would you leave this place if I asked you to?" Her eyes had fixated on the rail.

He thought for a moment, not sure what she meant. The statement could be taken any number of ways.

"Would you leave?" She asked again.

"Not with out you." He said.

"Not even if I didn't want you?" Her eyes came back to his.

He didn't say anything, he just watched her.

"What if I told you I hate you." Her face was serious.

"I wont leave with out you." His tone had grown cold.

"What if you had no choice?"

"It doesn't matter." He said pulling her roughly.

She slipped and scrapped her knee.

He watched her. He still held her hand. He was confused by all of this. Why the questions?

She pulled her hand back and he let it go.

She stood up slowly, she took a step forward and then ran off to the side. She jumped of the balcony.

His mind didn't seem to register.

He jumped off and landed on the floor in seconds.

He was there to catch her.

He didn't wait for her to land in his arms. He caught her in mid air. He jumped up and they landed on the balcony, he strode inside the room quickly. He threw her on the bed and went back to close the doors.

He threw the doors closed and locked them. His jaw clenched and unclenched. He was trying to keep calm.

It was stupid of him think she'd want him after she'd told him she hated the rurouni. His heart was racing, she was sick. He had to keep telling himself that. She's sick. She doesn't know what she's doing, she's sick.

He took a deep breath, he'd barely managed to keep his cool. He remained by the balcony.

When she saw he made no move to come any closer. She walked over to her dresser. She threw her yukata off. "Bastard!" She said out loud. He had no right. She put on a clean one and went back to the bed. She sat back down on the bed but it was wet. She got up and stripped the bed off the first sheet. She felt the next one, that one was wet too. She stripped the entire bed, gathered the blankets and threw them in to the large fireplace. She watched as the flames grew large.

She was pulled back from the fireplace. She didn't look at him.

He remained there the rest of the day. Didn't trust her to stay alone.

*************

Three weeks had passed and tension ran at an all time high.

He was in her room. He sat across from her, having tea. The only time she would look at him was to argue, other wise she refused to. He didn't understand what had happened. They had stopped talking completely.

Despite that he couldn't help but remember what she had said to him. "I think I could fall in love with you Battoussai." Why had she said it when she didn't mean it. It had given him false hope.

She put her tea cup down and gazed at the reflection. Yellow eyes looked back her. She smiled at the reflection. 'I'm trying' she thought. Maybe she should try a different tactic. They hadn't left the house since she'd had her dream.

"I want to go to town today."

He didn't bother to nod because she wouldn't look at him.

*************

They walked down the street. She wasn't sure what kind of shop to go into. She stopped at a medicine shop, he waited outside.

"Good afternoon." She said to the older man.

"Afternoon miss. What can I do for you?" He asked coming closer to her.

"Do you have anything to induce sleep." She said. She wanted to sleep more since it was the only place she could see her battoussai and it was the only way to get away from this fraud. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the patch of red hair outside..

The old man handed her something. Do you have anything to make one loose their inhibitions? You know to make you're real personality come out." Her gaze was intent.

The older man looked at her carefully. "Is it for you?"

"No, but I'm willing to pay your price. Whatever it maybe." She didn't break eye contact with the man.

"Let me see." He said disappearing off to the back.

He handed her a forest green bag.

"Is this strong? The man I know is able to control his emotions to the point he can't feel pain. His will is very strong." She took a quick look outside to make sure he wasn't listening.

The old man nodded. "This is really strong. It will do all you ask."

Kaoru felt her mood brighten. She gave the old man a large smile. "Will this be enough?" She asked laying down a large amount of money.

The old mans eyes lit up. He only nodded.

"Will it taste odd?" She said hiding the pouch in her obi.

"No, drink it like regular tea." He said gathering up the money.

She thanked the man and stepped out of the shop.

She made her way to the restaurant where she'd gotten kidnapped from and took a seat. Kenshin sat right across from her. She met his stare dead on. Soon she thought, soon I will have him. She smiled at her companion. They ordered a small snack and left as soon as they were done. She got what she came for.

*************

"I've missed you." She said snuggling next to him.

He held her tightly. He nibbled on her ear. "I want you." His voice was rough, it send shivers down her spine.

"Soon." She said.

He pulled back a little, by doing so she could see into his amber eyes.

He gave her a lazy smile.

Kaoru woke up. Today was the day. She looked at the ceiling and smiled.

She flung the covers back and left her room. She took a different route to the kitchen, she avoided going in front of Kenshin's room he would hear her if she was anywhere near.

She peaked into the kitchen. "Kane-chan" She said from around the corner.

"Kaoru-chan, I'm so glad to see you. Haven't seen you in a while." She said coming to a stop.

"Yes, I haven't felt like coming out much." Kaoru gave the other women a big smile.

"It's awfully early for you to be up."

"Yes well, I didn't have dinner last night. I just came home and fell asleep." She said picking up a baby carrot. and tossing it in her mouth.

"So you must be starving." Kane finished Kaoru's statement.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, please do me a favor and send it up. I need a bath. Oh and instead of making the tea only send the hot water, kay." She hugged her friend and left.

Kaoru hummed as she took her bath. She scrubbed herself and washed her hair. She made sure she was nice and clean. Ready for the day ahead.

She dressed in a simple teal colored kimono. There were small white flowers at the bottom of the kimono and towards the end of the sleeves. She added some balm to make her lips soft and fixed her hair in a large loose bun. She held it in place with a dragonfly hair clip made out of silver with emeralds embedded in it.

*************

She sat on cushion in front of the balcony, staring out into the endless blue sea, they called a sky. That's how Kenshin found her.

She turned to him and smirked.

He took his seat at the table and they began to eat.

"I thought we could go back to town and buy some things. Kane's son is turning eight next Monday, so I'd like to get him a present today." She said as she served him his tea.

Kenshin nodded.

"I'm not exactly sure what to get a boy his age. Are you?" She saw Kenshin shake his head no.

She talked through out the whole meal. She ate about half her meal and had less than a cup of tea which didn't matter, her tea was different. Kenshin finished his meal and had four cups of tea.

They were walking down the street looking for anything an eight year old might find interesting.

Kenshin felt odd. His mood had changed drastically and his senses were razor sharp.

Kaoru was walking ahead of him. She passed by a couple of men who stared at her for to long. Kaoru kept her line of vision straight ahead. She wanted to try him out when they got back. Not out here in public. She sped up her pace.

Kenshin eyes narrowed when he saw the men ahead. He could almost sense there thoughts. He saw Kaoru speed up her pace. He fell into place beside her with his next step. His arm went around her, he guided her across the street. Kaoru didn't say anything.

The men saw his actions and smiled at each other. Very protective for a guy his size. They'd seen her hair clip though. That little thing could buy them sake and women for at least two months. The men looked around before following the couple.

Kenshin rounded a deserted street and slid into an alley. He picked Kaoru up without any notice and leapt up to a roof top. He jumped twice more before coming down a different alley.

"Finish your shopping quickly," His tone was curt.

She grabbed his hand and smiled.

He missed the gesture, he was busy looking around. His mind told him to go back and confront the men. Stop it here, otherwise they might follow them home.

Kaoru finally found what she was looking for, a puzzle box. The man who sold it to them had showed them how it worked. It would take a long time to figure out. He would have fun with it.

She looked up to see her bodyguard scanning the area. She saw his eyes narrow. She followed his line of sight and was able to get a glimpse of one of the men before he pulled her forward.

They'd been out to long, he thought. They weaved through the crowd. until they blended in. He pushed her into a flower shop and continued alone into an alley.

Kaoru almost knocked a table over. She saw one of the men from before pass by her. She let a couple of seconds go by before she followed him. After all the work she put in she didn't want him to get hurt. All though that as supposed to be option number two. Kaoru followed the man into the alley. She was able to hide from view. There were three men in the alley. 'Hmm' weren't there supposed to be four.

She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and grab her by the waist. Damn it, she thought. She had wanted to see the fight.

There was a sound of clashing metal. It made her attacker tense. She wanted to see. The man moved them both to take a peak.

There were three men on the floor and the red head was looking down.

She missed it. Tears welled up on her eyes. She lost the chance to see those eyes. The ones she had constant dreams about. She made a whimpering sound and the man held her closer.

"Shhh." He said close to her ear.

Kaoru bit his hand and he cried out.

She stood away from him on shaky legs. Her tears started falling. All she wanted was to have her battoussai that wasn't too much to ask for.

Kenshin's head shot up when he heard a noise up ahead. He ran to see one of the men who'd been following them. His eyes narrowed. He'd left her at the flower shop. She was shaking and she was crying. His eyes turned to the man while his hand extended to Kaoru. She took it and was pulled towards him. Kenshin held her face to his chest.

Kaoru felt the movement of his arm and a cracking sound but didn't get to see what it was. They started to move forward in that position. He let her go once they were some distance from the alley. She sniffled.

He didn't turn.

"Where's the puzzle box?" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

He stopped his eyes were a glinting blue with small flecks of gold, though the gold was barely visible. She smiled, it wasn't quit what she'd hoped for but she was getting there. "Did you leave it in the alley?"

"Stay." He told her before he headed back.

Kaoru stayed in her spot. She looked around and saw a purse on display. It was the same shade of pink as her favorite kimono. She crossed the street to go buy it.

She looked at her 'new' purse, it was so cute. She turned to go back across the street when she bumped into someone. She looked up into those glinting eyes. She smiled at him. He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked catching up to him. He didn't say anything he just kept walking. "Are you mad at me?" She ran a little faster. "Hey" She said grabbing on to his arm. He jerked his arm away.

She stopped walking. No matter who he was, when he did that it hurt her feelings. She started running the other way.

Kenshin heard her run off. He stopped, his shoulders slumped. No matter how angry he was he couldn't just let her wonder around town on her own.

Kaoru ran in to the first store she came across. She hadn't been to this one before. She looked at the odd garments.

"Can I help you." She turned to an older women. A lot of make up and a heaving bosom.

"What are these?" She asked coming closer a blue garment.

"These are nightgowns. Like your yukata." She said taking a white one and bringing it close to Kaoru.

Kaoru ran her fingers through it. It was so silky. Her hand went behind it. It was so see through.. She looked at the woman. The women could almost read her mind. "These." she said pointing to slightly thicker ones. "Are for everyday wear."

"And these" She said pointing to the blue one Kaoru held "are for special occasions, you know like your wedding night or your anniversary." Kaoru's eyes widened.

The women smiled. "Why don't you try those two on." She pushed Kaoru to the back of the shop with the blue and white night gowns.

Kaoru stood in front of a mirror looking at her reflection. She smiled, it was see through indeed. She spent the next two hours there trying things one.

She spent almost everything she had. She only kept enough money to pay for a carriage to take her home. The boxes were loaded on. She waived at the women. "Good bye Nago-chan. Thank you for everything."

"Good Luck." The elder women waived at Kaoru.

Kaoru sat back and enjoyed the ride back. Nago was a women of the world. She gave a lot of pointers on how she should deal with her husband. (True, the battoussai wasn't her husband yet, but one day he would be.) Kaoru blushed scarlet all the way to her roots. She was so open about her life. She admired Nago, a special women in her own way.

She made it back to the house in record time. She paid the man and the servants brought the boxes to her room. Kaoru unpacked everything and set one of the night gowns to use for tonight. She smiled. They even had cute robes to go with them.

*************

A glint of amber could be seen approaching the Yasuyoshi home.

Kenshin was very angry. He had searched the entire town for her. He was going to check here before he went back out. If she was here, was she going to get an ear full. And if she wasn't then she was really going to get it. He looked up to her side of the house. His eyes narrowed. The lights were still on.

Kenshin snuck into the house. Jumped on to her rail and walked in through the balcony. He spotted her by the table having tea. He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. He needed to control his anger.

"This is where you were." His voice startled her.

She turns her head to him. "Hi, I've got dinner set out for you."

He came closer to her. "I've spent the last Five hours looking for you, where were you?"

"I ran into a store, I was there a couple of hours and then I came home." She said as she poured him some sake.

He looked down at her and the food. He tried to shake off the anger but it didn't work. She got up and handed him the sake.

He'd deal with her tomorrow. When he'd had time to calm down. Right now his nerves were too on edge. He turned to leave but she grabbed him by the arm. He jerked away from her.

In return she threw the sake into his face.

He felt a searing sensation start from the bottom of his toes to the ends of his hair. She really liked to piss him off. His jaw clenched. He fisted his hands. His eyes burned but he opened them anyways to look at her.

She sat back down. "Wash up and come to dinner. I'd like to eat dinner sometime before midnight." She crossed her hands on the table and waited.

His foot kicked the table over.

She was stunned but only for a moment.

Her body shook with repressed anger. She hadn't eaten yet. She'd waited for him.

He actually smiled. She pulled the hair pin (a long silver chopstick) holding her bun in place and threw it at his face.

He dodged it easily.

Just like she knew he would. The pin was merely a distraction. The moment he started to move she rushed forward. She used the palm of her hand and struck upwards. She heard the crunching sound. He thought she was too weak to strike at him with any real force so he often left himself open. She jumped back. She saw the small trickle of blood coming down his nose.

This time she smiled.

She saw the amber overcome the blue completely.

At last.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ok, I hope this chapter is long enough. I've been working on it for several days. I hope you guys like it.

Small Note:

The kidnapping is something that has affected her deeply. Not because of what they did but the clothe Hayao kept his blade in was the same shade as the eyes of her hated rurouni. I know she acts out of character but she's not quite sane. Despite that she's come to notice that he was not the battoussai at least not fully. Whenever he starts a fight with someone his eyes always turn a eerie blue. Only certain people bring out his murderous side that side brings amber eyes. A side she's now determined to bring forth.

Thanks for reviewing.


	4. chapter 04

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Four

*************

He stood for a moment just gazing at her. A wave of anger swept through him. He took a moment. He just needed to breathe. He wouldn't let anger rule him.

When his eyes opened next, they were an icy blue.

She watched in horror as the color of his eyes changed back. She stepped back.

He watched her retreat.

She started shaking her head to the side. "No." She said as her lip began to quiver. She collapsed near her bed. Too weak to go any further.

Kenshin was too confused. He didn't understand what it was all about if she would only talk to him he might be able to do something. He bent down and picked her up. He laid her on the bed. He waked over to the balcony doors and closed them. He sighed; he'd get someone to clean up this mess before she woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turmoil. She felt it through out her whole being

She struggled against the hands that held her captive. She could see her rurouni a couple of feet away from her. Just looking at her. She thrashed about but she wasn't able get away. "I'm leaving," he said.

"No, please." She tried to make him see he couldn't leave her.

He turned his back to her.

"Please," she said falling to her knees. The sorrow and fear she felt was overwhelming.

Kaoru was bent over crying.

It was always the same.

How could he leave?

Why?

Her crying echoed through out the woods. She felt a chill. She looked up. A couple of feet away she could see a man sitting on a branch looking at her. She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the figure. She looked at the face and recognized the eyes. She stood up and ran to him.

His arms were open. She cried into his chest. He held her tight.

"Shh, it's all right." He said as he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

He pulled back a little but her grip around him increased. "I'm not the rurouni. I won't abandon you." He said looking into her eyes.

She smiled at the amber eyes she'd come to care for. She felt his hands wipe the tears off her face. He stroked her cheek.

Her sobs had subsided. "Can I stay here?" She said leaning into the caress.

"You can stay for a while." He said as he leaned into hug her. Trying to give her comfort. She sighed into his neck enjoying the feeling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin sat by her side. She'd been in some discomfort; she must be having a bad dream. He wiped the tears that escaped the corners of her eyes. He caressed her cheek, she seemed to lean into it. He kept his hand on her cheek for a moment, touching the smoothness of her face. A smile appeared on her face. She seemed happy.

Kenshin stood up and stretched. He'd been sitting there all night. He walked over to the balcony watching the sun as it rose. He would've called a doctor but what good would that have done. Her illness wasn't physical. He turned to look at her; she'd turned on her side. She looked so peaceful when she slept, you wouldn't think someone like her could be such a little demon. She was a handful.

He kept his eyes focused on the horizon, not really seeing what was out there. She'd been fine till she got kidnapped. He'd had the doctor check her thoroughly and there was nothing wrong. He'd try asking her once. She had laughed. They hadn't harmed her, except for the one man slapping her, they hadn't done anything. So the damage was emotional. His thoughts turned over the problem.

Kaoru stirred around lunchtime. Her eyes opened. Where was she? She looked around for her companion. She spotted him by the balcony doors. He turned, he wasn't the same. She turned her head away.

He walked over to the bed and helped her sit up. She kept her head turned and he didn't say anything. He sat a tray down on her lap and left the room. He called a woman in. She watched them interact for a second before she came in and he left. Kaoru looked down at her food and proceeded to eat.

"Her morning has been uneventful; she just sat there in front of the balcony doors letting the sun wash over her face. She just stared out with a happy smile on her face. Other than that there is nothing else to report." Yukako a girl a couple of years older than Kaoru finished giving Kenshin the report. She stood in front of the door blocking Kenshin from getting in.

He looked over her head; Kaoru was still sitting in her spot. He thanked her without looking at her again and stepped in.

He stepped closer to Kaoru she had a serene look on her face. His eyes took in the way she looked today, very beautiful. He was about to call her name but something told him it would be useless. He picked her up and sat her in front of the fireplace. He started the fire and watched as her eyes refocused on the fire for a second.

There was a nock on the door. Kenshin stepped away to open the door. He opened it to see Yukako holding the tray with dinner. He took it from her and nodded his thanks, closing the door after him.

The girl stood on the other side for a moment. Hadn't he noticed she was pretty at all? She turned around and stomped all the way to the kitchen.

Kenshin set the tray down in front of Kaoru. She didn't seem to see it. He looked at her closely. Nothing. He took her hands in his and her gaze fell to their hands. She looked at them for a moment before she seemed to understand where she was. She let go of his hand and began to serve him and then herself. They ate slowly. Kenshin was hoping she'd start talking again, if nothing else at least about her book. She started to doze off before she even finished eating.

The next three days were just a bit of the same. Today there had been a small break in the rainy weather. It was cold but no rain. He opened the balcony doors wide and allowed her to sit in her usual spot as long as she kept on the thick blanket he'd given her. He brushed her bangs back and caressed her face with the same movements. Her eyes seemed to flicker back to life. He let her go and stood back. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before they went back to the sky. That was very interesting, he thought. Over the last couple of days he'd noticed that a small flicker of emotion would appear if he held her long enough. The touch however needed to be intimate in nature. Otherwise she'd ignore it. When he carried her from spot to spot she didn't notice but when his touch was 'different'. She seemed to notice. Yesterday she'd had a little rice stuck to her lip. He had moved it but not before brushing his thumb over her lips. It had been a while since she'd kissed him. The first time she did it he'd been surprised by it but enjoyed it nonetheless. It had been two months after that before she kissed him again.

He stared at her with and unreadable expression. He heard a crackling sound. Thunder he thought. He saw her eyes registered the flash of lightning. And then all of a sudden everything made sense. The way she acted, her reference to the Battoussai. The color of his eyes. The comment about him appearing beautiful to her. And the reason she responded to his touch. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips but it went away just as fast as it had come. Then why was she acting like this now? His eyebrows furrowed in thought, giving him the appearance of being angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come inside." She called from the doorway.

A man stood outside the small house looking out into the dark blanket of night. He could almost blend into the shadows. The only thing visible was his animal like eyes, in the dimness of night. His head turned when she called to him.

He turned his back to the outside and came inside to the comfort of his home.

She served him dinner and they ate silently. She loved gazing at him. He was so beautiful. His head came up and he smirked at her. She felt her face grow hot.

She cleared the plates and put them into the basin. She'd wash them tomorrow. When she came back she noticed he was gone. She went to the front of the house and noticed he'd built a fire outside. The flames were large. He beckoned her to him. She walked over and took his hand. He'd set a large blanket out for them. They sat down and he held her as they stared out into the fire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin sat her in front of the fire. He didn't want her to get sick. She seemed happy watching the flames. He stepped back to add more wood to the fire. He understood what she wanted. It had taken him long enough to figure out. He just wasn't sure if he was strong enough to break away from what he knew to resort to the madness of the hitokiri and still remain sane.

He didn't turn when the door opened. He knew who it was.

"Kaoru-chan?"

Kenshin grounded his teeth but didn't turn.

"Himura-san?"

Kenshin turned to Yasuyoshi. He was kneeling by Kaoru. Turning her face to his so he could look into her eyes. Her face turned but her eyes didn't see him.

He let go of her face and she went back to staring at the fire. He stepped away and Kenshin followed him. They walked over to the door and Kenshin explained the situation in a couple of words.

"I see." Yasuyoshi said looking over to Kaoru. He stepped back over to Kaoru and knelt down in front of her.

Kenshin watched the scene unfold in front of him. He couldn't make himself leave and was unable to turn away.

"Kaoru-chan, it's Tokuma. Do you remember me?" He said holding her hands. She didn't respond.

"I've come home. I missed you a lot." He said smiling at her.

No respond.

"I'm going to spend more time with you. Would you like that? Why don't we go out to dinner? What do you say?" He said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

He rose up and headed for the door. "I'll have the girls come and fix her up. I'm going to take her to dinner. You've been a great help. You can take the night off, I'm sure you need sometime away from the house, so go ahead and enjoy yourself." Yasuyoshi ended his speech. Opening the door for Kenshin to leave.

Kenshin didn't say anything he just stepped out.

*************

They were sitting in the restaurant. "Hitomi's is the best restaurant in Aomori." Tokuma said looking at his beautiful companion. He smiled at her. He could talk enough for the both of them. They spent dinner in the warm atmosphere of the restaurant. He told her all about his trip as she sat next to him. Their desert came and he watched her stare down at it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The battoussai held her close to his chest as she cried. "I don't understand why I have to leave? Don't you want me here?"

He rubbed her back. "That's not what I said. Your stay here was temporary. We have a deal remember?" He said turning her face upward so he could give her a kiss.

"But I want to stay here with you." She said sniffling, scrutinizing the look in the amber eyes.

"You promised to set me free." Was the rough reply before he deepened the kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tokuma was gazing at her when he heard some shouts a couple of tables ahead. His eyes widened.

This....

How....

And on the night he left him free...................

"Come on honey take it off."

Six men were robbing the restaurant

The woman took her bracelet off with shaky hands.

"The earrings too." The man was a tall husky fellow. He looked the part of a villain with his face covered so that only his eyes showed through.

Tokuma saw the men making their way to the back of the restaurant. He swallowed hard. He should have let Himura come.

"Hey there cutie." The man addressed Kaoru. Kaoru didn't respond but she did look up at him.

"I'll be taking that broach and hairpin." He said to her. "You're money too buddy." When he spoke to Tokuma his voice has harsher than when he'd spoken to Kaoru. Tokuma gave up his money and reached over to Kaoru.

The man hit Tokuma's hand with the flat of the sword.

"She can't do it herself she's sick." Tokuma said rubbing his hand.

"Is that right." He said turning to look at Kaoru. She was awfully beautiful. This man's prize wife. He reached over to take the broach off her kimono but her hands stopped him. "Why don't you be a good little wife and take them off." He said putting the sword back in its sheath.

"I'm not his wife." She said as she stood.

The man smiled underneath the cloth that covered half his face. "His woman then."

She snorted then. Her hands took the sword, sheath and all right out of his daisho. Her movements were fast.

The man gave her an appreciative glance. "Very daring. I think too much woman for him." The man said nodding towards Tokuma.

"I'm not his woman." She said as she charged him. She held the sword like she would a shinai. The movements came to her without thought. She hit him in the stomach hard. He fell to the ground and she hit again on the side of the face. The other two men closest to them charged at Kaoru and she easily dropped them down.

"Boss." One of the men yelled from near the entrance. The first man got up shaking his head. His ear rang. He pulled a gun out of his Gi and pointed it at Tokumas' head.

"Feisty." Was all he said.

Kaoru didn't lower the sword and Tokuma swallowed hard. She looked so fragile she didn't look like she could fight. He'd forgotten she was an instructor at her dojo.

The man loaded the weapon but she didn't blink.

"Boss." Came the voice again from near the entrance.

The man lowered his gun and nodded at someone behind her. "Maybe you'll put it away for him," he said.

Kaoru looked behind her to see they were holding a gun at a little boy no more then six. Kaoru's hand released the sword she held. It dropped to the floor with a loud clank.

The man came closer to her and removed the hairpin. When his hand reached for her chest though she grabbed his arm with one hand and used her other hand to hit his nose with the same upward move she'd used on her bodyguard. The man hit Kaoru hard with the back of his hand. He felt blood drip onto his Gi.

Kaoru flew back to the floor. Tokuma helped her up; she spat to the side trying to remove the blood from the mouth. She licked the side of her lip. She was right, he got her on the side. She removed the broach and threw it a bit past his feet. "Fetch," She said.

One of the other men behind him picked up the broach. "We should leave boss."

"Right," he said not giving his back to this woman. "Very feisty." He said to her as he left.

Kaoru saw the men leave and with them she felt her adrenaline disappear. She slumped into Tokuma's arms. He set her down easily. Everyone's head turned when they heard gunshots outside.

*************

Tokuma was about to lay the covers over Kaoru when she woke up. She sat up and looked around.

"We just got home, Kaoru. Lay back." He said pushing her back down.

"Where's the battoussai?" She said pushing his hand away.

"He's not here." He said giving up and taking a seat on the bed.

"Not here." She repeated in quiet voice. She felt her hands start to shake. And the tears began to stream down her face.

"Kaoru-chan?" Tokuma said trying to calm her. "You're in shock." He said rubbing her arms.

The doors were thrown open just then. Scaring both people inside half to death.

Kaoru blinked the tears back trying to confirm what her heart seemed to sense.

"What happened?" The tone sent a chill down his spine. Tokuma turned his head to look at the battoussai. He looked really angry.

"We were robbed." He said getting of the bed. Somehow it didn't seem right to do it in front of the battoussai.

Kaoru tried to get up but the sheets were tangled around her legs.

The battoussai took one look at the side of her face and felt his anger rise. "What did they look like?"

"I don't want you to go after them." She said finally rising from the bed. At the moment though he could care less what she wanted. Nobody did this to her and got away.

"They had their faces hidden so we didn't get a look at the men. Their boss has a broken nose though. Kaoru-chan broke it. Sometimes I forget she knows how to fight. But it happened at Hitomi's I'm sure you can get more info....."

"That's enough Tokuma." She said cutting him off.

He had enough of a lead to go on. So he just left.

"No," she said.

"No! Hey come back! Get back here!!" She said running towards the door.

Tokuma held her back. "Kaoru-chan I think it's best to let him go."

"No." She said as she struggled. "You don't know him."

"You don't know what he's capable of." She said.

She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and ran out of the room.

*************

Morning found Kaoru walking down the road. She was so tired of walking around. She'd spent all night looking for him. She yawned. She took a moment to rub her eyes. She needed to get some sleep.

The battoussai walked down the road on his way home. He saw Kaoru on the road just standing there. He sighed. She could be just impossible sometimes. He approached her, silently.

"Oi." He said right near her ear. He watched her jumped five feet back. He smiled. He'd startled her.

Kaoru turned around ready to give a good beating to whom ever had scared her. But to her surprise it was him. She jumped to him and embraced him for a good while. She just held him. Happy she'd found him. She pulled back a little and noticed there were flecks of gold in his eyes.

He picked her up and carried her home. He didn't say anything and she was just happy he was there.

He jumped the gate and then the fountain to her balcony. He set her on the bed. And walked a bit to her dresser where he set down her broach and hairpin.

He turned to her. "Take a nap. I'll be by later." It was all he said before he left.

Kaoru gave a sleepy smile. She took her obi off and went to sleep in her kimono. Her first rest without dreams. No battoussai to remind her of her promise.

Kaoru opened her eyes to the smell of food. She smiled wide. She rose up and noticed Tokuma. Her smile almost faltered. She expected to see battoussai not him.

"How are you Kaoru-chan?" He said taking a seat near her bed.

"I'm fine thank you." She said.

"I was worried about you. Himura found the men. He brought back my money." He said.

Kaoru eyed the food. "Do you mind if I eat?"

"Forgive me, where are my manners." He said giving her the tray that held lunch.

Kaoru ate her food happily. When she was done she looked at Tokuma who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Tokuma," she said.

His attention came to her. "What is it Kaoru?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I guess I just haven't had the chance." She said stirring her tea.

"Whatever it is, you know you can ask me." He smiled at her.

For the first time since she'd gotten here, she noticed just how nice he was. She smiled at him. "I wish to go on vacation."

"Kaoru-chan I just got back." He said to her as he watched her face drop.

"Why do you wish to go now?" He said.

Kaoru turned her face away from him. Being locked up in this house is making me sick, she thought. "Being here makes me..." She didn't know what word to use.

"I feel imprisoned. Maybe that's the wrong word. I don't feel free. I need..." She wasn't able to elaborate what she wanted. "Never mind." She said giving him a small smile.

He let the subject drop. He stayed with her for a while longer till he saw her getting sleepy again. She was almost asleep when he left.

Kenshin watched the man go. When the door was finally closed he came into the room through the balcony. He sat on the bed and touched her face. She seemed to stir. She opened her sleepy eyes at him. "Hi" she said putting her hand over his.

He didn't say anything simply looked at her. She felt sleep escaping her. And her eyes focused clearly on him. Her hand left his to touch his face. He didn't move as she caressed the contours of his face.

'He's cold,' she thought as she touched him. She was warm, so maybe he had just come in from outside. She felt her heart start to beat faster. He rose from the bed and she threw the covers to the side. He went to the fireplace and started a fire. "I'll be back when you've had your bad." He didn't even turn as he said. He just left.

She was a bit confused but did as she was told.

*************

Kaoru had refused to come down and have dinner downstairs. Tokuma sat at his table alone with his thought. His head turned as he heard the pitter patter of rain coming down. They were having odd weather this year he thought.

*************

They sat near the fireplace eating their dinner in silence. Afterwards they just sat there staring at the flames. There was something about them she couldn't remember right now. There was something she was supposed to do. Her head tilted to the side, a habit of hers when she became deep in thought or confused. Kenshin watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Spring would be here soon. The days were becoming dry enough to have outings. As the days passed she became withdrawn again. Something both Kenshin and Tokuma noticed.

"Himura I think you know why I've called you?" He said from behind his desk.

Himura didn't say anything.

"I will allow Kaoru-chan to go on her vacation. I plan to tell her after I'm down here with you. You can go and make sure things are ready." Tokuma said as he wrote something down. "Do you know where it is she wants to go?" He said looking up.

Kenshin shook his head.

"All right then it is all." He said closing his books and getting ready to leave.

Kenshin left before Tokuma even finished putting on his coat. When he looked up, Himura Battoussai was gone.

Tokuma made his way to Kaoru's room slowly. He knocked and opened the door. She was sitting in front of the balcony watching the birds fly around.

"Kaoru-chan" he said coming close to where she sat. She was pale he noted. "I've got good news," he said as he sat down next to her. She looked at him expectantly and so he continued. "I'll allow you to go on vacation." He said giving her a great smile.

'Allow,' she thought. No matter how nice Tokuma was he wanted to control her actions. Control her.

"Kaoru-chan." he said breaking into her thoughts.

"What did you say?" She asked confused for a moment. It happened to her often. She forgot her train of thought and no matter how much she tried to remember she just couldn't.

He smiled at her. "I said you could go on your vacation."

"Vacation." She repeated. "Oh yes, I wanted to go on vacation," she said. Her eyes shown brightly. "I wanted to go to Nagasaki."

His eyes showed disappointment. That was so far. "How long did you plan to stay?

"A month." She said responding quickly. To finally be able to leave this house. She'd be free.

"All right well I'll arrange things for you. When do you wish to leave by?"

"As soon as possible but can I go by boat." She said.

He nodded. "Of course."

He caressed her face and stood to leave. She turned her head back to the outside. She smiled. She wondered what the mountains were like this time of year.

He looked at her one last time and closed the door. He didn't want her to leave. If she got all better she might not want to come back. It was selfish but as long as she was sick, she'd be here. She'd already been here for a year. She only had two more to go and then she'd decide. She'd stay here. Her rurouni was dead so there was nothing for her out there. It was the only thing that made him feel better. She would reject the world outside simply because it had taken her rurouni away. He smiled feeling a bit better.

Kenshin came into her room sometime after dinner. She was brushing her hair when she spotted him. She was surprised to see him. He knelt down by her side and she turned her attention to him. She brushed his bangs a little and smiled down at him.

He didn't smile. "Are you sure you want to go on this vacation?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Why do you want to go?" His expression didn't change.

Why was he asking so many questions? Couldn't he just come along quietly? "I need to leave this place. I feel like a prisoner the way you and Tokuma watch over me."

"Then you don't wish me to come." He said rising to his feet.

"Wait a minute, just wait." She said grabbing him by the arm. They had stopped in front of her bed. "It's not what I said. I want you to come with me."

He turned around and her hand dropped. "Is it?" His voice was so deep. It stirred something, a memory. "You're so beautiful" she said. "I think I could fall in love with you battoussai." She remembered saying that.

"Could you?" He said as he stepped closer to her.

Surprised registered, had she just said that out loud. Her eyes turned to his. She felt strange looking into his eyes. Like she was being hypnotized.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer to him. She swallowed hard. She felt nervous and excited. He brought her closer till he was just an inch away from her face.

"Could you?" He whispered before his mouth descended on hers. He kissed her hard.

Oh, how she enjoyed it. She threw her arms around him and fell into the moment. She felt her feelings swirl around in her head making her dizzy. His arms tightened around her waist and she whimpered at the intimate contact.

He broke the kiss when he felt she needed air. She was panting hard, trying to get air into her lungs. She looked at him with hungry eyes. A look he'd never seen on her but one he liked. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face. He let his hand caress her cheek. "When you pack, I want you to take ONLY your favorite things. Do you understand?"

She nodded putting her hands on his hips and trying to bring him closer.

"Greedy, are you?" He said letting her pull him closer.

Ok, I hope this was enough. My friend is making me read his book. So I've had to split the time between reading and writing. Anyhow I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Small Notes: Ok, well I hate to repeat myself but we all now she's out of touch with the world right. Yes? Good. Now Kenshin has finally come understand her irrational behavior. He knows what she wants from him but is still a bit unsure if he should give into her.

- - - - - - - -

When you see these dash things over dialogue it means she's retreated to the world in her mind. She began by having this happen only in her dreams. But as she got worse she began to do it while she's awake. It's why she often stares off into space. Things are happening while she's being comforted by the battoussai her mind has created.

- - - - - - - - -

Ok, I hope this helps. I'll see everyone in the next chapter.


	5. chapter 05

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Five

*************

"Greedy, are you?" He said letting her pull him closer.

Her face was upturned waiting for her kiss. He smirked before he captured her lips. He eased her down to the bed slowly. He kissed her till she was breathless beneath him. He felt the rise and fall of her chest. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. He kissed her eyelids and pulled back a bit. "Sleep." He said getting up and off the bed.

She grabbed him from behind and held onto him. She let her head rest on his shoulder. "Stay here." She whispered.

He smirked, though she couldn't see it. "Do you promise to be good?"

She nodded quickly. "Promise you won't try anything?"

He waited a moment but she didn't nod. His smirk turned wicked. He turned his face to hers. She was beat red. She swallowed hard under the heated gaze. He touched her face and she leaned into the caress. Closing her eyes. She kissed the palm of his hand. Despite everything he couldn't completely hide the feelings he felt for her, not all the time. She looked into his eyes; they were full of warmth and something else. With the next blink of his eyes though the look was gone. She openly frowned and he kissed her forehead. "Get into bed." He said. But she didn't move.

"I promise to stay but I have to close the balcony doors."

She allowed to him to get up and watched as he did what he said. He stood by the bed staring at her for a moment. He took his daisho off and set it by the side of the bed. He watched as she drew the covers to the side so he could get in. He didn't smile on the outside but inside, the gesture touched him. He got into bed and laid back for a minute. He closed his eyes and sighed as she finally inched close enough. She made herself comfortable in his arms. Feelings her eyelids grow heavy. He felt so nice, she thought as she curved herself around him.

Morning came with a cold wind.

Kaoru felt around for her companion but he was gone. She yawned and opened her eyes. She rubbed them to get a clearer look. She was alone in her room. "Baka." She said, but sleep was still heavy and so she dozed off again.

She felt someone touching her face. So she opened one eye. It was Tokuma; she swatted his hand away and closed her eye.

"Kaoru-chan, aren't you going to get up today?" He was all smiles.

"No" she said hiding her head under a pillow.

"But you need to eat." He said taking the pillow away.

She was feeling grouchy. She didn't say anything though. She allowed him to sit her up. Propped her like a doll and put the tray of food into her lap. She began to eat but her hair got in the way. She was about to push it back when he put some small hairclips in her hair and sat by her side. Watching her. It was a bit unnerving to say the least but she'd become accustom to it. So it didn't bother as much as it should. "I was hoping we could walk the grounds today. We haven't done it in a long time." He said stroking a strand of her hair.

"That's fine." She said handing him the tray. "Can you give me an hour to get ready?"

He let go off her hair and took the tray. "Yes take your time." He said getting up to leave.

She looked toward the balcony doors.

Tokuma gazed at her before closing the door.

When the balcony doors didn't open she got up to open them. Where was he? She thought stepping out.

"What are you doing?"

Her hand flew to her heart. He'd scared her again. He'd bee out here the whole time.

"Did you hear?" She asked him.

"I heard." He said stepping away from her and walking in to her room.

She played with the strings on her robe as she followed him to the fireplace. She felt afraid. "I don't want to marry him," she said.

He turned and gave her a scrutinizing look. She'd never said that in all the time he'd been here. He watched her step closer to him. She picked his hand up and held it to her heart. "He can't make me can he?"

"No he can't." He said into her hair as he embraced her. He briefly wondered how she thought. Things didn't make sense sometimes. He pushed her away from him and held her chin up with his right hand so she could look at him. "We leave in two days. I won't see you during the day unless Yasuyoshi calls for me. I'll see you at night, though." He said as he tipped her head back further so he could kiss her. He let her go and left.

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked around. He was gone. She began to get ready to spend the day with Tokuma.

Kaoru came back from dinner in a huff. She removed her obi and threw it to the floor. She didn't know days could drag out forever. She removed the hairpins and the hair clips from her hair. She sighed at the feeling. It felt so much better when it was loose. She changed clothes and began to pack. He had said favorite things only. Kaoru began to pack only the things she loved most. It was around midnight when she decided to stop. She stretched and made her way over to the bed. She was pulling back the cover when he came in.

"What took you so long? She said halting her actions. She watched as he closed the door and came over to the bed. He removed his daisho and waited a moment. She threw herself over the bed so she was by his side in a matter of seconds. She sat on the bed reaching out to him. He smiled and came closer till he stood right in front of her.

"I've missed you." She said.

He caressed her cheek.

"Did you miss me?" She asked putting her arms around his neck.

He leaned in to kiss her but she drew back just a bit.

He tried again and she repeated the action. His hands which had been around her waist tightened. She felt her heart beat faster.

"Did you miss me?" She asked but her voice didn't hold the inquisitiveness it had a moment ago. Instead it had become breathy. Small flecks of gold appeared in his eyes and she found herself drawn in. He stood a breath away from her waiting. Her arms tightened around his neck and threw herself back on the bed. They landed on the bed with a flop. The moment they landed on the bed she brought his head down for a kiss. She kissed him till she felt her heart was going to explode. When she finally released his mouth she panted into his shoulder. She closed her eyes when she felt him start to kiss her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was so soft. She untangled her left hand from around his neck, so she could touch him. She ran her hand down his back slowly feeling the muscles over the Gi. She ran her hand down to his bottom and squeezed him.

He growled and withdrew. He breathing was shallow. He looked down into her flushed face. He closed his eyes. She was very tempting, too receptive to the touch. He opened them again, and they were a steel blue. He looked down at her, his face not betraying what his body felt.

"You need to sleep." He said getting up from the bed.

She was confused.

He drew the covers back so she would get in but she didn't move. He sighed. It was his fault. He should have just come in and given her a small kiss instead of letting her impair his judgment. He extended his hand to her. "Come to bed, I need to rest."

She pouted but did as he wished. She laid on the bed and turned on her side away from him. He got into bed and covered them both. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him till she rested against his chest. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes.

She smiled at his actions but didn't say anything. Just closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

*************

Kaoru woke up with a start. She looked around and again he was gone. She hated that. He always left before she woke up. She tossed the covers to the side with vengeance. She got up and stomped to take her bath. Today was the last day she'd be confined to this house and then she'd be free even if only for a month. She finished her bath and walked back to her closet. She dropped her robe just before she heard someone speak but it was too late.

"Yasuyoshi." Was all Kenshin got a chance to stay. Her head had whipped around to see him while his eyes remained on her body. He was rooted to the spot. His eyes turned amber.

She'd been surprised to see him. The way he was looking at her made her stomach turn to knots. She watched as his eyes changed color. She turned around and so did he. "Dress." Was roughly said over his shoulder.

Kaoru swallowed and dressed quickly in a plain forest green kimono. She called to him as she finished tying the obi. He moved to the balcony and told her why he was here.

"Yasuyoshi was called away to a meeting. He won't be available till after lunch." He said feeling awkward.

"So we can spend the morning together. We can finish my book." She said running to her closet to get the book. She'd left it somewhere around here. She looked on her dresser, then ran to the bed. She thought for a moment and dropped to the floor. It was under the bed. She stretched her arm so she could reach. She almost had it. There, she thought pulling it out from underneath.

"Do you want to get our basket while I finish my hair?" She said running to her dresser.

He left quickly and without a word. She didn't seem embarrassed in the least. He made his way to the kitchen to find Kane.

Half an hour later they were both making their way to her spot. They walked in an amiable silence till they reached her favorite place. He set things up pretty much like the first time.

He set the basket to the side and took his spot by the tree. She pushed him forward much like she had the first time. He waited till she got comfortable before he rested his head in her lap. She opened the book to the last thing they'd read. As she started to read she began to stroke his hair.

I'm fourteen and a half, now. Finally, I can see the resemblance between my mother and I. I've never cut my hair in all this years mainly because I wanted it long and second I don't think I have a steady hand to cut it myself plus I don't trust Yosho to do it. Maybe one day when I leave this house I'll be able to cut it.

She reread the last part Kenshin had read from chapter fourteen.

I stood in the river doing my wash when I saw someone. It's the first time in all the years I've been here since I've seen someone else. The boy seemed startled to see me. I don't know what to do. He waves at me, so I wave back. 'Oh no he's coming over' I thought. He bows to me and I return the gesture. I feel nervous I've never talked to any other boy other than my stepbrother.

"I didn't know anyone lived around these parts. " He said

"Yes me and my ....." I didn't know what to call him. My brother, my stepbrother, my half brother. What do I say? I didn't know how I felt about him anymore.

"

My brother" I finished lamely.

The boy didn't believe me I could tell but he didn't say anything. He just nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to walk you back?" He said. "It looks like you have a lot to carry."

I looked down at my wash. I smiled and nodded.

We spent a very pleasant time together. He told me about his mom and town, while I spoke very little about my brother. I asked him all about town and he seemed happy to tell me about it. I was a little sad when he left. But I had instructions on how to get to town. So I closed up our house. This was the first time I was stepping out.

I walked fast so I was able to make it to town in no time. I found a general store and walked in to ask for directions. The man pointed in the direction of a small shop.

The lady there was very nice. The length of my hair amazed her. Even in a braid as it was it still dragged on the floor. It's the reason I had learned to tie it around my waist. I told her I didn't want to cut it too short. She told me she had the perfect cut for me. I was afraid I must admit. I had never had anyone touch my hair, other than Yosho. I kept my eyes closed as she cut it. I didn't want to see what she did. I felt her cut the hair around my face; I only squeezed my eyes tighter.

"All done, dear." She said. "Get up and take a look."

I stood up slowly and walked to the long mirror she had in her shop. I looked at my self. I was pretty. I looked so pretty. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I turned around and hugged the woman. I was so happy. I went back to the mirror to see. My hair was cut short from the back on long from the front. I had large bangs that reached my brow, two ponytails that stemmed from my bangs and fell on each side of my face. The length was perfect too; it was long enough to touch my breasts. I touched the back where I felt two more ponytails stemmed. My hair fell a bit from the knees. It was being held in two separate ponytails. I loved it. I ran to the woman and hugged her again. I paid her and hugged her one last time.

The sun was setting. I ran home. I had to get there before Yosho. True he almost never came home for dinner but just in case. I made dinner quickly. I had run home for nothing because he didn't come home early. It was nighttime now and I was so excited I just couldn't fall asleep. I heard Yosho come home. Oh no. It had been along time since I had waited up for him. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I heard him as he took of his things. He changed and came to bed. I tried to stay very still. I'd forgotten what I used to do. He picked me up from where I was and brought me closer to him till he curved around me. He touched up my leg and brought his hand up my arm.

I tried to stay very still. Is this what he did when I was asleep. He moved my hair to the side and stopped. He noticed. I usually did my hair in one long braid before going to sleep. But since I had less hair now I kept it as I had it.

"What did you do to your hair?" I heard him say. He pulled me in tighter till he encompassed me like a blanket.

I kept my eyes closed, too confused by the situation. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I couldn't move. I had turned in my sleep but he hadn't. He was heavy. I looked into his face. He was so beautiful. I hadn't stared at him in a while. I swallowed hard. I realized I still loved him. Now I was desperate to get out. To get away. I pushed him upward and he opened his eyes. I felt the flush run all over my body.

"We should eat." I looked down at my companion. He hadn't moved.

"But we just got to the best part." I said.

I saw him smile, so I bent down and kissed him.

He looked up at me and I smiled, marking the page where we left off.

I took things out of the basket and we started to eat. "So are you excited about this vacation as I am? It'll be nice to get away from the house for a while don't you think?"

Kenshin looked at her for a moment. He nodded at her. She didn't realize anything yet. No matter. Things had already been set in motion.

They finished their lunch and Kenshin packed everything up.

"Is it time to go already?" She asked holding her book to her chest.

He nodded and helped her up.

Before they got to the house he turned to look at her. "I need you to finish packing. I won't come to you tonight. But I'll see you early in the morning. Do you understand?"

They were hidden behind a large tree just outside the forest. She nodded and tears came to her eyes. He sat the basket down. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't understand why you can't sleep with me?"

He didn't know how to take her statement. He just caressed her face. Her bottom lip quivered and he stopped it with a kiss. She blinked back her tears and held on to him tight.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He said

"I don't know." She said shaking her head.

The grasp on her hips tightened as he leaned his weight on her till she was between him and the tree. He pressed himself against until that's all she felt.

"I don't want to be separated from you." She said.

So that's what it was. He nuzzled her neck. "I'll be with you all the time once we leave this place." He whispered into her ear.

"Would you like that," He said.

She pulled his head enough so she could kiss him. She had moments were everything seemed insane. She felt like that now. She pressed herself close to him and held him tightly. She licked down his chin to the side of his neck. She stopped to suck on the spot right underneath his left ear. She felt the overwhelmed by him.

He pushed her back. "You have to wait." Was all he said. Fixing his Gi and smoothing down his hair. He took a deep breath before he made eye contact with her. He fixed her kimono, making sure her obi was still fastened tight. Her hair looked a little wild. He looked into her eyes. They were a fathomless blue. Her mouth was set in a small pout. He couldn't give in to her yet though. Especially not out here where someone could walk by.

"Let's go." He said. Picking up the basket again he stepped a couple of feet away from her. Waiting for her to come to him so they could walk back.

She stumped her way over to him till she stood next to him. She then slapped his butt and ran away laughing. He stood there for a moment watching her runaway. He let a smile spread over his lips. He shook his head as he made his way in to the house.

Kaoru ran into the house and up to her room. She threw herself on the bed and panted for breath. He wouldn't follow her in here. When she finally regained her breath she laid on her stomach. Maybe she'd take a nap before dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She laid on her back sleeping. A strange sensation was spreading through her body. Her eyes opened to see the battoussai.

"You're finally awake." He said as he continued to kiss down her neck. He parted her yukata and she saw as he started to kiss the slope between her breasts.

She closed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kaoru-chan?" Came the voice.

Damn it she thought. It didn't even have a chance to get good. She opened her eyes. She just couldn't smile at Tokuma thought. She rubbed her eyes as she rose from bed. "Is it time for dinner?" She asked as she swung her legs over the bed.

He nodded

"All right," she said heading for the door.

"Are you going to go like that?" He pointed.

"Do we have company?" She asked pausing by the door.

He shook his head no.

"Would you like me to change?" She said.

He nodded.

"All right, I'll change and be right down." She said heading for her closet.

She waited till he left before she changed.

She changed and went down to dinner. She looked around hoping to see her bodyguard but there was no sign of him, just Tokuma.

"Are you excited Kaoru-chan?" He said as they began to eat.

"Yes." She answered. "Did you arrange my boat trip?"

"Yes I did. The boat will make several stops along the way though. You will get off in Matsue where you will take another boat. I have made all arrangements and Himura knows all the details." He said conversationally.

"Can I take jewelry with me?" She'd been meaning to ask him that.

"Of course you can." He said looking up to see her smile at him.

"Will the battoussai handle the money, or will you be giving me some money of my own?" She paused mid bite.

"Himura-san has all the money. He will buy you what ever you wish. Don't worry I've spoken with him already. Just do as he says. He has your best interests in mind." He watched as Kaoru frowned. He just couldn't let her hold the money though. She maybe all right now but she often fell into moments where she seemed lost to the world. She'd forget herself. And if that was the case he didn't want her to have all the money.

They finished their meal and walked back to his office where they sat in front of the fire. They had their desert there. She ate hers first, asking him all kinds of questions about traveling. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

When she finished eating she turned to the fire. She lost her smile and stared into it deeply. Tokuma watched the change.

There was something about the fire. The color of the flames.

There was something she was supposed to do. To remember. She lost herself in thought. The fire isn't happy there, contained in the fireplace. It's a wild force of nature. It needs to be free.

Tokuma gazed at her. "Kaoru-chan it's dangerous if left unguarded. It could kill people. You have to be careful when you handle fire." He said answering her statement.

She turned her head to look at him. She smiled at him. It was good advice. Her mind urged her back to the flames though. She fell asleep watching the flames. Tokuma picked her up and proceeded to take her back to her room but he was having a hard time getting her up the stairs. She'd gotten heavier.

Himura rounded the corner when he saw them. Tokuma seemed grateful to see him. "Himura-san can you take her off my arms? I don't want to wake her, but I don't want to drop her either."

The battoussai took her out of his arms and Tokuma watched as she snuggled into Himura's chest. His eyes remained like steel though. He didn't bother to look at the women he held. He kept his gaze focused on Yasuyoshi.

It made Tokuma think. Did Himura even like his Kaoru-chan? It was hard to tell. He was protective but that didn't necessarily mean that he liked her, hmm.

Himura watched as Yasuyoshi walked ahead of him to Kaoru's room.

Yasuyoshi opened the door and drew the covers back. Himura laid her down but she was reluctant to let go of his Gi. Yasuyoshi frowned. Himura grabbed a hold of her hand till she released the Gi. He stepped away with out saying anything.

Yasuyoshi covered her and she turned on her side, looking for the companion she usually slept with. Both men watched as she reached over looking for something. She gave a small cry when she didn't feel anything. Himura walked over and placed a pillow where he usually slept and she seemed to calm. Her cheek nuzzled the pillow and a little smile came to her lips.

Yasuyoshi was a bit disappointed he couldn't kiss her goodnight. So he just told her. "Sleep well, Kaoru-chan."

Both men left her room at the same time. Himura was about to walk into his room when Yasuyoshi stopped him.

"Himura how did you know she was looking for a pillow." He asked leaning against the wall.

"She wasn't, but it helps her sleep." Himura said letting his hand drop from the doorknob of his room.

"You know of her rurouni?" He asked.

"I know he is dead to her." Himura said turning around to Yasuyoshi.

"But if he came back. How do you think she would react?" He said pushing the subject.

"If her rurouni were to make an appearance she would go insane." Himura was getting agitated. "He can't be dead and then alive. Her mind can't rationalize that. I need to rest." Himura said taking his leave. He turned on his heel and walked into his room.

Hmm, thought Yasuyoshi, it was the longest conversation they'd had since he'd come to this house six months ago.

*************

I'm late she thought. She threw the entire jewelry box into her trunk and closed it. Was she forgetting something? She looked around. Her book was with her companion so that was safe. She had her clothes, accessories, and what else. What else?

"Urghh" She screamed. The door opened.

"What's wrong Kaoru-chan?" Tokuma came in.

"I can't remember if I've got everything that I need." She stopped pulling on her hair. "Can you call someone to take this away?" She said.

She remembered something. She ran out the closet and moved a little spot in the construct of the closet. The small piece of wood moved over and she saw the little dark green bag. She'd forgotten she had them there. She picked it up and hid it in her obi.

She stepped away from the closet and closed it. She turned around. "Battoussai, you startled me." She said.

Kenshin knew Yasuyoshi was behind him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." She said as Tokuma grabbed her hand and they walked outside. She'd already said her good bye to Kane so there was nothing else to do.

Himura sat on the front of the carriage as she was escorted inside. "Why are you sitting up there?" She called out to him. He didn't turn.

"Kaoru-chan, I'm going to ride with you. I wanted to see you off as you boarded the boat." Tokuma said taking his seat and closing the door.

The ride there was boring. She was a little upset about Battoussai being made to ride outside. Tokuma always did that. He liked to make him feel bad. And that didn't sit well with her.

They finally got there,

"We're here." She said reaching for the door. She opened it and stepped out. She took a deep breath even the air smelled differently. A little salty. She was very excited. Her eyes narrowed she thought she saw something.

"Kaoru-chan? You're not listening." She turned around to face Tokuma. "I said write to me when you get to Nagasaki."

She nodded. She held still as Tokuma hugged her good bye. He backed away and she smiled. "Thank you Tokuma. For everything."

The shouts of a man broke their good byes short. They turned just as the man fell a foot away from them. They turned to see two policemen running towards them.

The policemen picked the man up and bowed at Himura. "Thank you for stopping him." They bowed one more time and left with the man in custody.

Tokuma turned and saw a lot of people around them. "Yes, well I think you better get going." He said hugging her one last time. "Be careful, listen to Himura-san and don't run away from him. Be good." He said waving good bye to her as she walked away with Himura, who followed closely behind. He saw her almost trip and Himura catch her immediately. He let her go and they continued as before. It was hard to believe that someone like Himura still existed. When Himura had first come to work for him, he had thought that a lot of the stories about him might have been exaggerated. As time went on however he saw how seriously he took his job. The power he wielded in his hands. His mere presence exuded the call of death. He shivered a bit. He saw her get on the boat and wave Good bye to him. He felt it was so final. Hmm, he thought walking back to the carriage maybe he'd join her later on.

*************

Kenshin was glad to finally get away. The man in front of them paused in front of a room. "This one will be yours." He said to Kenshin. They continued to the next room. "Ma'm this one will be yours." Looking at Kaoru who nodded.

"If you need anything at all you know where to find me," he said to Kenshin. They both nodded and the man walked away. Kenshin waited till he rounded the corner before they went inside.

The room was very large, nice she thought. "How long to the first stop?"

"Two days." He felt uneasy here. "Why don't you rest, I'll come get you for lunch." He said as he started to leave.

"Wait," she said grabbing hold of his sleeve.

He didn't want to argue. He needed to check the ship, the people. Make sure no one around her was wearing purple.

"Stay." He said. Attempting to leave.

"I'm coming with you." She said moving closer to him.

"Is this how you will be through out the trip?" He didn't want to resort to making her angry.

She stepped back and placed her hand on her hips. I gesture he knew all to well from his days at the dojo.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked narrowing eyes. "Am I a bother to you?"

He was about to say no but she cut him off.

"If I am I can certainly find company elsewhere."

He didn't like the sound of that. She was trying to make him angry. He however had far more control over his emotions then she did. "If you do I'm sure I can do the same." He stated and left. He heard things being thrown at the door as he walked away. He just shook his head in amusement. She'd always been very possessive or so he had thought then. She had actually been jealous though.

Took him two hours to walk the whole ship. Only one woman had been wearing a purple kimono but she'd had a small accident with a drink so now she wore a light blue one. He was a bit afraid of stepping into her room. She was probably still mad. He took a deep breath before he stepped into her room.

She was gone.

He felt anger bubble up from the pit of his stomach. He gave the room a quick one over before he left. She was really going to get it this time. He didn't know what he'd do yet but she was not going to like it.

He spent the next hour searching every place he thought she might have been. But she wasn't there. He went back to her room. It was as he'd left it.

Where could she have gone?

He stood outside her room looking down the corridor. There was one place he hadn't thought of. He walked to his room and opened it quietly. He should have known. She was sleeping, face down hugging a pillow. He approached her sleeping form.

He smiled.

Even in her sleep she seemed angry. She had done it on purpose no doubt, making him look for her. He just couldn't be mad at her for too long though. It looked like she'd spent the entire time here. She must be hungry by now. Should he wake her? They were going to serve dinner in about an hour so he'd wake her up then. He locked the door and made his way to the futon she had laid out. He removed the pillow from her arms and laid down next to her. She snuggled up too him. She was such a handful he thought closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warmth she produced.

*************

Kaoru stirred. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he'd found her. She smiled. She wasn't angry anymore.

"You're finally awake?"

Kaoru froze. She'd heard those words before.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He said getting up.

She turned when she felt her pillow rising. She looked at him as he got up. He didn't seem angry but then if he were it'd be hard for her to tell. He extended his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her up and walked to the door. She rose and fixed her kimono. She pulled the pin that held her hair in an elaborate hair do and redid it into a simple bun. He opened the door when she came close to him.

Dinner wasn't too eventful. They received a couple of stares but that was expected. They'd seen him take down the man before they boarded the ship. They made their way back to their room were he waited for her to go inside. She started to unpack but he held her hand. "Do you really wish to go to Nagasaki?"

She didn't know how to answer. She had wanted a vacation. To be free. I guess it really didn't matter where, she thought. "Is there somewhere you want to go?"

She didn't answer his question, simply asked one of her own.

"Do you want to visit someplace? We can go where you want." She said. "It doesn't have to be Nagasaki. I picked that place because it was far away from home."

"I see."

He let her finish unpacking. He watched her take her jewelry box out of the trunk. "I said only your favorite things."

"Oh, well I was in a hurry this morning so I didn't get a chance to pick stuff out I just threw everything in here."

He didn't want her to have all these jewels with her. "Which one of this are your favorites?"

"Are you going to send them back?" She said holding the box up to her chest.

"Do they mean something to you?" He said taking a seat.

"No." was her response putting the box down and kneeling in front of him. "They don't."

"So if you lost them or they were stolen you wouldn't care?" He couldn't quite believe her.

"Of course I wouldn't care?"

"Then why did you bring them?"

What was his problem? She let go of his hands. "They're accessories. That's all they are." She said leaving his side as she continued sorting through her things. She found her brush and her yukata.

He had an overwhelming urge to throw everything overboard. If it weren't for the tantrum she'd have over it he'd do it.

She rose to her feet and started to undo her obi.

He got to his feet quickly. "I'll be back soon."

He left to his room and sat on his futon. He wouldn't stop feeling subjugated till they were far from Aomori. He sat and meditated for moment. He needed to keep his cool. A better handle on his temper, on his emotions. He wasn't quite ready to give into his savage side.

He let an hour go by before he returned to her room. She was laying down looking at something. She put it away quickly when he opened the door. He looked at her she looked so guilty. He closed the door and locked it. He lay back and waited. She was hiding it behind her back so she hadn't scooted over. He gave her a moment.

She was reluctant to share. There was still a candle burning so he might still see it. Now was not the time though. She couldn't show him yet. She placed it inside the bind that held her breasts. Just in case.

Kenshin thought it was very clever of her. He let her fall asleep. She moved towards him once she had. He held her and took his rest.

She was up early, but not early enough. He was gone. This better not be how they were going to spent the entire trip. One of these days she was going to wake up before him. She dressed quickly, brushed her hair and hid the small green silk bag before she left her room. She opened the door.

"Where are you going?" He said taking hold of her hand.

She'd come to a conclusion. He liked scaring her. She pouted. "I want to look at the ship."

"There's nothing to look at."

"Mou," she said in exasperation.

His hand loosened. It was something she used to do. Before she got sick. Maybe he should let her.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him. The whole day was just spent starring at the water. She enjoyed it though. She loved the birds flying overhead. The flow of the ocean. It was soothing.

Despite just staring at the water she was tired. She didn't even change, just fell asleep like that.

*************

Niigata. Their first stop.

It had taken longer than expected. They'd made it there sometime in the after noon. She was exited. They'd be there for two days. She was running around finding something to wear, in the end she just left in what she had on. A pale yellow kimono and a striped obi. The obi was white and pale blue. She took her small bag and rushed out the door. They had already docked. She sped down the hallway when she ran into someone.

Her bag dropped to the floor but she was caught. Her eyes looked into his and she smiled. "So you're ready. Let's go."

She dragged him off the boat. She'd never been here. The streets were so full. She had a carriage take them further into town.

Kasugayama was very lively. She looked around. "We need to find a place to stay." She said pulling him to a restaurant. They sat down and ate. She ate as fast as she could and stared at her companion till he was done. They took a bath before they went to bed.

She couldn't go to sleep though. She lay there trying not to think of anything. Her vision was getting hazy; still she could see the rays of the morning sun starting to come in before everything went dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She blinked trying to get her eyes to adjust.

"Have you forgotten?" The voice sounded angry.

She turned to see where it was coming from.

"Do you plan to abandon me?" The voice came again.

She strained her eyes. She could make out a tree. She approached it. There was someone in the tree. She felt her mouth go dry.

He jumped down. "Don't you want me?" He stressed 'want'.

It made her shiver.

"I still want you?" He said from behind her. She felt hands on her hips. They stroked her soothingly.

She was embraced from behind roughly. Her heart sped to an incredible pace.

She felt the arms loosen and eventually let her go. She turned around but there wasn't anyone there. She looked into the branches of the tree. She saw an amber gleam. Her heart was still pounding.

'Remember' the wind whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up feeling strange. Her body tingled. She looked around, she was alone but there was a note. "I'll be back before lunch, don't leave the Inn alone." It wasn't signed. Why wouldn't he have signed it? She dressed and waited for him. She took the small green silk bag out of her purse and placed it in her obi.

Minutes later the door opened. She didn't wait for him to come in. "Let's go I want to shop before we eat." She dragged him all over town buying things he didn't really think she needed. It was so much stuff they had to stop at the inn and drop things off.

It looked like they were having a festival. They stopped at a small cart and bought some food. She smiled at him as they ate. What a wonderful day. People were gathered around a large fire in the middle of town.

They sat around watching the flames. Something about them seemed to entrance her. "There's something I've wanted to give you." She pulled a small green pouch from her obi. She pulled a necklace, with half a medallion. She handed it to him. It looked like a half a broken coin. It seemed to have a design on one side and something else on the other. He looked at it closely, it was writing. 'A wild creature.' He watched as she pulled a similar one out.

"This one is my half." She said putting close to his.

He took her and held them close. Together the design formed a heart. He turned the coin over. Hers read, 'Tamed by Love'

"A wild creature tamed by love," he said out loud. It made him smile. He looked at her. She was staring at the fire. He put his on and kneeled in front of her to place hers around her neck. Her eyes broke away from the flames. "You are mine? So now you can't leave me. Ever."

He didn't like the look in her eyes. It was unfocused. Her eyes wanted to go back to the flames but he brought her head back down to meet his eyes. They were glazed over. "Do you want me?" He asked.

Her eyes regained their focus. "Mine." She said running her hand across his scarred cheek.

"Are you willing to be mine in exchange?" His voice took on a deeper quality.

She looked at him for along moment. "Himura."

He looked at her not understanding what that meant.

"I want to be a Himura." She said looking down at his face but focusing on his mouth.

His frown turned to lopsided grin. He understood perfectly fine. "All right." He was about to kiss her when she started screaming. He looked around frantic to find the source of her distress. He saw a man in a purple Gi running away. He shook her but it was no use. She was becoming hysterical. Then just like that she went limp. He felt anger choking him. Couldn't ever get a break.

He picked her up and carried her back to the Inn. He laid her down. He'd have to wait and see. Why had the man run away when she screamed? Did he know something? Where they been followed? All these questions rose up. Questions he didn't have answers to. That made him even angrier. He watched as she turned in her sleep. Maybe he should wake her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turmoil. She felt it through out her whole being

She struggled against the hands that held her captive. She could see her rurouni a couple of feet away from her. Just looking at her. She thrashed about but she wasn't able get away. "I'm leaving," he said.

"No, please." She tried to make him see he couldn't leave her.

He turned his back to her.

"Please," she said falling to her knees. The sorrow and fear she felt where were overwhelming.

It was always the same.

How could he leave?

Why?

Her crying echoed through out the woods. She felt a chill. She looked up. A couple of feet away she could see a man sitting on a branch looking at her. She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the figure. She looked at the face and recognized the eyes.

He jumped from the branch to land in front of her. "Am I who you seek?" His voice was rough and deadly.

Her voice was broken from all the crying. "Yes."

"Then why have you abandoned me?" He said as he circled her around.

"The man you're staying with, it's the rurouni pretending to be me." He stopped in front of her.

"No." She began shaking her head.

"He's supposed to be dead." She grabbed her head with her hands.

"What do I do?" She was becoming hysterical.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into him. She looked into his amber eyes transfixed by them. "You already know. The man in from yesterday, you recognized him."

Her gaze told him she didn't understand.

He came closer to her and put his arms around her waist. He let his hand travel down till they cupped her bottom and then squeezed. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes."

"Then try and remember the man, you've seen him in Kyoto." He said rubbing her back.

"What if I can't?" She asked holding on to his Gi.

"Then you won't have me." He began to pull away

"No don't." She said trying to grasp for him.

The smile he graced her with was a seductive one. "If you want me you'll set me free. You know what to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her eyes opened. She looked at the man who stood watch. It disgusted her. She hated him. She needed to find the man from Kyoto. He wasn't hard to miss with his blond, broom like hair.

She sat up.

"Are you all right?" He said reaching to help her up.

She slapped his hands away.

Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. Originally the story was only going to be five chapters long but I quickly realized that was impossible. I made the chapters long and still I couldn't fit it in. So now my aim is for ten.

Small Notes: Ok, in chapter four the dream battoussai lets Kaoru go so she can come back to the real world. (It's why she stops spacing out.) When she comes out of that haze she seems to forget certain things. Not completely as there are constant reminders through out the days. The dreams being one and the flames being the other. Last chapter Kenshin figured out what she wanted but was still unsure whether to give into that. Finally the boat has sailed and Kenshin is more than glad. Everything is going fine till someone from his past emerges. (check out episode 40)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please remember, when you see these dash things over dialogue it means she's retreated to the world in her mind or she's in a dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok I hope we are all on the same page, if not e-mail. I'm happy to answer question. Someone asked about the characters from the book Kaoru's reading, yes they are from Tenchi Muyo. I think that's it.

Please continue to review. Reviews make me happy :P


	6. chapter 06

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Warning: Please try to remember the rating. It does say Pg-13 because there is some adult content. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter Six

*************

She slapped his hands away not bothering to hide her dislike of him.

He grounded his teeth in frustration. He tried very hard to keep his temper under control. He had to keep telling himself, this wasn't her fault. She was sick. And it was his fault she was sick.

She turned to him. "Get out, I need to change."

He set his emotional barriers in place and stood up rigidly.

She started to unfasten her obi. She didn't care if he was still in the room. It dropped to the floor. He heard her kimono drop on the floor as he was reaching the door. He stood there a moment and closed his eyes trying to desperately to clear his head. His eyes remained closed even as he felt her move behind him. He opened his eyes and made a grab for the door but as he did, he saw her arms wrap around his waist. He felt her press herself against his back.

"Is there a reason you haven't left yet?" She said over his shoulder

He stood motionless in the face of temptation. Enticing. He gripped the wood on the door, tightly. She was trying to arouse him. He blinked back the uproar.

He had to get a grip. The madness the demon in him was creating was astonishing. Her hands moved below his hips. She was trying to arouse the battoussai.

He pushed her to the side and stepped out. He closed the door firmly behind him. He stood in front of the door, his mind battling his need. Each side fighting for dominance. A part of him wanted to go in there and show her just how savage he could be. But his reasonable side reminded him she was sick. She didn't know what she was doing. He heard someone open a door from his left. His head turned.

The man was about to stepped out of his room when he looked up. He had but a glimpse of the red head before he slammed his door shut. The look in those amber eyes was enough to give him nightmares.

When she was like this he needed to be careful. She was more out of control. Much harder to restraint. He heard her reach for the door so he moved to the side.

"Let's go." She said as she stepped out of their room.

She walked on without giving him a second thought. He trailed behind her as she moved through the crowd.

They finally came to a stop. It was a restaurant. They sat down and ordered. She didn't look at him. "What did the man from yesterday look like?"

Her eyes turned to his. Maybe he could find him. Her mind struggled for an answer.

He watched her eyes. Her eyes were deep and cold like gems. "I might be able to find him if you saw what he looked like."

"He was a tall, lanky man. Somewhat young. Large blonde hair that stood on end like a broom. I've seen him before." She turned her attention to the waitress who brought their food.

Kenshin knew someone like that but it couldn't be the same man. Why would he be here? But if it were, then it would explain the reason he'd runaway.

They finished their meal in silence.

Kaoru's thoughts ran all over the place. What should she do when she found the man? She didn't remember him only what he looked like. The odds of her finding him were very small, so why run away.

Kenshin watched her closely. She seemed to be plotting. He didn't want to have to drag her kicking and screaming back to the ship. As long as he remained cold and unfeeling in her presence he'd be able to keep her controlled.

The day was very stressful to say the least. She hadn't spoken to him again, since the restaurant. They had just walked around town until she became tired.

He watched her sleep. Thankful she hadn't run away. She held his happiness in the palm of her hand. He turned away from her.

He felt the medallion in the dark, knowing what it meant. He tucked it back in and stepped out of the room. He came back a moment later with another man. The man picked things up and carried them outside. Kenshin bent down and picked her up slowly. She leaned her head on him as he moved through the inn. He laid her into the carriage and helped the man bring the rest of their things out. Finally everything was onboard. "Drive slowly."

The coachman nodded at Kenshin.

He stepped into the coach and held her so she wouldn't fall. He pulled the pin out of her hair and watched as it flowed over his lap and onto the seat. He couldn't help but get angry everything had been going just fine. The next stop would be in four days. That's where they were going to have to get off. The port in Kanazawa, Ishikawa. From there he'd have to play it by ear. He needed to be careful if they were being followed. His thoughts turned over the recent events.

He felt the carriage come to a stop. A quick glance at the window confirmed that they were by the docks. The man opened the door and Kenshin stepped out carefully, with a bundle in his arms. He made his way up the rail and into the boat. He laid her down once he was back at the room. He closed the door behind him and paid the men who'd brought her things the rest of the way. They set everything in his room and left. He went back up to the deck were it was starting to get busy. People were coming back onboard. He watched the sky over Kasugayama. It was orange red. He squinted, a moment later he sniffed the air. He could be wrong but it looked like it was on fire. A moment later he went back to her room. She hadn't stirred.

Four days with her like this, it was going to be difficult because someone was bound to snap. Either she snapped or he did.

*************

"I don't want this," she said slapping it away. Neither turned as the cup flew out of his hand and rolled onto the floor.

"I want to go outside. You can't keep me in here." She was in a dark mood. She'd been forced to stay in this stupid room for two days, now.

He was amazed by his own level of control, though it only lasted a second. He smashed the teapot he held against the door. It shook with the blow.

She didn't seem the least bit bothered.

They stared at each other for a long while. Neither blinking, neither wanting to give up control of the situation.

"If you don't let me out of this room. I swear, I'll make you sorry."

He reasoned that he should let her out and he might have if she hadn't said that. "You can try." He held her with a cool gaze.

"Don't push me." Her tone became harsh.

He smiled.

He actually smiled at her remark. That really infuriated her. "Don't be so certain of yourself. I know what to do to wound you." Her tone held hidden meaning.

His smile disappeared.

"I want out." She was insistent.

He rose to his feet slowly and made his way to the door. "Don't make me bind you." He said with his back to her.

That was it. She threw all her weight on to him. She caught him off balance and he landed on his hands an knees right over the broken tea pot. He felt the pieces dig into his hands. It was starting to bleed.

She was about to jump over him to get away but she just couldn't. She felt a pang in her heart. Her eyes teared-up. "I'm sorry." She said as she kneeled next to him. She held him tight. He straightened up and she was able to cry into his shoulder. "I'm Sorry" She wept.

He sighed into her hair. She pulled back a bit and took his hand so she could look at it. The tears flowed faster. She removed the pieces of the teapot from his hands and used the sleeve of her Yukata to clean the blood off. When she was done she kissed the palm of both hands.

"I need to bandage them." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

He allowed her to clean them, watched as she bandaged them.

She was feeling drowsy. "We need a nap."

"Why don't you change first." He said coaxingly.

She nodded.

He turned his back as she did.

"I'm tired," she said as he approached her. He sat down next to her. She looked worn-out. "Go to sleep."

"Sleep with me." She said as she pulled him down to sleep next to her.

He didn't want to but it was best to get some rest while he could. He wasn't sleepy but he would try. She cuddled him until she felt the warmth of his body envelope her. His eyes drifted close and dreamt of a time where Himura Kaoru laughed at the silliness of everyday life.

*************

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going out like this."

His head bent down in defeat. For three days now, all he had heard is 'I want out.' 'I want to go outside.' Blah, blah, blah 'outside.' And now that he was willing (more like worn down) to let her go she didn't want to.

He sat back down. "We'll stay here then."

"What about my lunch?"

"If you promise to stay, I'll go and get you something to eat." He could never negotiate with her. She held the upper hand.

"What do you promise me if I stay?" She said as she uncrossed her arms.

Sometimes he felt like ripping his hair out. "Stay."

"Or else what?" she said in a haughty tone.

"Or else you're going to get it." He was exasperated.

"Promise." She said giving him a sly look.

He didn't want to smile, he didn't want to. He stopped it just before it showed. He was not going to get into this kind of conversation right now. "If you don't stay I will stop sleeping with you." There that aught to do it.

A frown appeared on her face. Why was she arguing with him. He would do as she asked. She couldn't forget who he was, the reason she was living with him at the moment was because she couldn't bring the battoussai out. She had to settled for this inadequate replacement.

Battoussai. She gave an inner sigh.

Her eyes lost their spark as she looked at him. She wasn't really seeing him anymore. She saw what she wanted to see.

He knelt in front of her. She slowly blinked. She didn't want to be here. She had no way out. It was easier to retreat to a place where she could be happy.

He tilted her face up but she wretched it away. "I wish to be alone."

Why did he think threats were going to work. He tried for her face gain but she slapped him hard across the face. She hated him. He stood up and left the room. She wasn't going to try to run off in this state of mind.

She laid back of her futon, her eyes glazed over as she pictured the battoussai in her mind. Beautiful and wild. Savage and dangerous. I man whose eyes alone sent shivers down her spine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss me?" Came the amused voice.

She blinked. She could see him in the room kneeling in front of her. Just looking at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

His head tilted to the side.

She watched with eager eyes as he parted her yukata and massaged her leg.

"I think you have." he murmured as he bent low to kiss the leg he massaged.

"Do you know what I want?" He purred as he made his way up her body.

Her body shook in ardent enthusiasm. "To be free."

He let his hand travel over the yukata, caressing the material.

"Among other things." His smile was feral.

She closed her eyes as he bit her. Even through the yukata she could feel the pain his teeth caused. A happy sigh escaped her mouth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin came back to see she'd fallen asleep. He placed the food he'd brought to the side and took a seat next to her. He brushed back some strands from her face. This thing with the battoussai, though it had stemmed from the hate she had for the rurouni, it had grown to be more. It wasn't just fascination she held for him.

He hadn't wanted to admit it. Even now, though he wouldn't say it out loud it didn't keep it from being any less true. She longed for the battoussai and it hurt. It hurt her not to have him and it hurt him to see her want some else so badly.

He'd driven her to this, so maybe the least he could do was give her what she most wanted.

*************

Kanazawa, Ishikawa. Finally.

The boat had docked sometime at dawn. A shadowy figure stepped of the boat to arrange his means of transportation.

An hour later.

Kenshin picked Kaoru up, careful not to wake her. He made his way down the rail and placed her inside a carriage. All there luggage was brought down from their rooms and boarded on to the carriage.

The carriage set off at a slow pace. It didn't stop till they reached the next town some miles away. They stopped at a shady shop. Kenshin was in there a while, when he came back out he went directly to the coachman.

"This should be more then enough." He said giving the man a small pouch full of yen.

The man quickly opened the bag. His eyes widened at the amount. He closed the bag then his mouth. He bowed deeply to Kenshin and left.

Kenshin sat up where the coachman usually sat. He drove the carriage further into town till he found an Inn. This would only be a rest stop till they could reach Fukui. His eyes scanned the area. He parked the carriage around the back and stepped in. A moment later he stepped out to the carriage and removed the precious bundle he'd left inside. He'd covered her before they disembarked so no one could see her. He walked cautiously to the room where the owner held the door open for him. Kenshin nodded to him and the man left.

He laid her back and left to take a quick bath.

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room. Where am I? Everything was so hazy. She rose up slowly. Her head was pounding.

"You're finally awake."

Her head snapped back around to see him. But the pain stopped her. Her hands flew to her head and she bent over in pain. He was by her side in a less than a second. She tried to slap his hand away but she felt so weak.

He held her up. "You haven't eaten in the last few days."

She tried to make sense of what he was saying but it all seemed so fuzzy. She felt as he lay her back. When she opened her eyes again she saw a tray of food but he was gone. She rose up and ate slowly. As soon as she finished she lay back down.

*************

Spring was in full bloom. The wind stirred the leaves of the trees and the flowers leaned in to the hint of the breeze.

Her eyes snapped open. She rose up quickly only to fall to her knees. She tried again. It was hard to stand up straight her back hurt. She took small steps to the door. She tried to slide the door open but someone else did it for her. Her eyes met eerie blue ones. "I need a bath."

Her companion simply nodded. He picked her up and took her to the bath house. "I will bring your things." He said as he left her in there. She looked around the bath house. Everything felt strange. She dipped her hand in the water, it felt nice and warm. She was pulling her hand out when the door slid open. She looked at him as he put down a small basket with her things including a clean yukata down by the door. He left with out looking at her.

That was strange.

She took her bath without giving it much thought. She dried off and put her yukata on. She stepped out of the bath house only to find the her body guard outside the door. 'Now, that was more like it,' she thought. She was about to walk away but she realized she didn't know where the room was. So she just stopped.

Kenshin took this as a sign of frailty, so he picked her up. He carried her into the room where he sat her down. As he leaned over to set her of the futon, his medallion slipped out. She stared at it. She felt hers over her yukata. She locked gazes with him. He displayed battoussai characteristics. Her eyes soften a bit. She reached out to touch it but he pulled back. "I need to get us lunch." He said as he turned to leave.

"Where are our things? The things I bought?" He voice was hoarse. She felt like she'd been screaming.

He stopped by the door. "They're in the carriage still."

Why where they in the carriage. Wait what carriage. "Shouldn't you bring them inside?"

"What for?" His voice was monotonous.

"So I can change clothing when we go out." She stated. 'Why else would I need them for, she thought.

"This is a rest stop only. We will continue our journey in one day." That was all he said. He left the room.

Journey, this is my vacation. She felt weak, her movements were sluggish. She opened the window, there wasn't much to see. It looked like they were close to the a forest. The outskirt of some town. Maybe. She stood there for a instant, eyes closed, feeling the wind stir her hair. She kept them closed even as she heard voices.

"Yes, they say it was three men." woman one

"Murdered. I just can't believe it." woman two

Kaoru opened her eyes to see the women. But the voices were coming from outside the window. She padded acros the room and stood by the door.

"They say someone on the boat did."

"One of the other passengers?" woman two

"They think it was someone they picked up in Niigata." woman one

"I just can't imagine." woman two

Kaoru stood close by the door straining to hear the conversation. She frowned when she couldn't hear anymore. She turned back to the window. A scream died in her throat. there had been someone at her window. She'd seen a flash of someone. They'd been all covered up.

The door suddenly opened and this time she did scream. She let out a unearthly shriek. Her hands flew to her heart as she sank to the floor.

Kenshin bent over to pick her up. She was shaking.

"Doushte?" He asked.

"You scared me. I thought you were someone else." She breathed. "There was someone by the window watching me just a bit ago. I thought you were them."

His color drained. Someone. Watching.

His worse thoughts had been confirmed they were being followed by someone. He thought they'd lost him when they boarded the ship in the middle of the night. But that hadn't been so.

Her blue eyes were watery while his were a deadly shade of silvery blue, like the gleam of a blade. His felt the hairs on his arm stand on end.

He looked down on her finally meeting her eyes. They didn't seem frightened anymore just curious. "I brought you something to eat." He said handing her a plate. He'd forgotten in the confusion. He helped her up.

They sat in the middle of the room. Eating their meal silently. He should go out there and check. But something told him that he wouldn't find anything or anyone out there. Plus there was always the possibility of those trying to draw him away to take her away from him. It wasn't something he could afford. He was not going to gamble on this. He heard a faint snap. His eyes turned to hers. She seemed amused.

"I told you not to grip them like that." Her eyes fell to his hand.

He looked down to see he'd broken his chopsticks.

She smiled at him. "Here, I'm done with mine." She removed his out of his hand and placed her instead.

He nodded at her and continued to eat. She moved her line of sight back to the window. She smiled. The battoussai was close to the surface. Danger had a way of bringing him out. It wouldn't be too long before he emerged on his own. She'd just wait. Her smile turned to a frown, then. It was what she'd told him that had upset him. She'd seen the look in his eyes, it was deadly. The someone she saw at the window. It must be someone he knows. Someone who hates him. He must, to have followed them. Her hands fisted close. Her battoussai could be hurt in all of this. This other person, they might not be alone. What if this was a trap? She felt fear squeeze her heart. What if they tried to kill him? Her eyes watered. She wouldn't be able to stand that. If someone killed him....

He ate silently watching the flow of emotions run across her face. From happy, to confused, to worried, to plain frightened. What really scarred him was this last look. She really seemed insanely desperate. He pulled on her hand.

Her face turned to his and the look she gave him broke his heart. He steeled himself against her. No display of emotions could be seen on his part.

Her lip quivered. "Battoussai, what if they kill you? I won't go on without you."

He felt his eyes gather moisture. He had to reassure her. "They can try but I doubt they'll succeed."

The sleeve of her yukata went over her face and mouth. So it was true. There was the possibility. She sobbed into her sleeve. She blinked back just enough to look at him. He didn't seemed frightened or worried.

"I don't want them to try." She half sobbed half said.

"They won't succeed." His voice was cold.

She sobbed into her sleeve.

"Not if they die first." He amended. He grabbed her by the arms and moved her so she could sit on his lap. She cried into his neck. Frightened of what could happen. He held her, running his fingers through her hair in a smoothing manner.

She pulled her face away just slightly, enough so that it wasn't resting against his shoulder. Their faces side by side.

She closed her eyes, even with them closed she could still feel the tears escaping. "I want to be married as soon as possible." She stated, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

This isn't were he had wanted to get married. He had wanted to get married in Izumo, Matsue. The shrine there was dedicated to Okuninushi no Mikoto, the god of marriage, good fortune and agriculture. He felt as she rested her head against his shoulder again. She continued to cry. He closed his eyes. There was a shrine not too far from here. They could marry there.

"I'll go get your trunks, pick something to wear. We'll marry today." He deposited her on the floor and left.

She sniveled into her sleeve. She felt her heart constrict. She needed to compose herself. He was here and he was safe. As long as the knowledge of that remained a fact then there was nothing to fear. He was the Hitokiri Battoussai.

Yes she nodded to herself. He was the hitokiri battoussai. He'd be just fine. She sighed, trying to rid herself of the fear.

Kenshin came back a moment later with a trunk. He placed it in front of her so she could look through it.

She frowned. The shiro-maku. and uchikake weren't in this trunk. "The things I want aren't in this one. I've bought your

Montsuki and matching Haori. They're here but you can't wear them if I don't have my kimono."

He gave an inward smile. She'd bought their wedding things already. "This is marriage has to happen today before nightfall. We can wed again in Matsue." His tone gave no room for arguing. She scowled but didn't say much after that.

He walked over to the window and closed it. Threw her a casual glance as he walked back to stand by the door. She rummaged through the trunk till she found something she'd like. He turned his back to her when started to undress.

It was an odd kimono. It was indigo almost black like the color of his Gi. The bottom of the kimono much like the sleeves had sakuras all along the hem. She brushed her hair quickly. She did her hair into complicated twists and held them with small clips. When she was done she added two large jeweled combs. They were pink butterflies. They watched the kimono perfectly. She added a bit of rouge balm to her lips and rose to leave.

They walked outside wordlessly sided by side till they reached the shrine.

The wedding was quick. They walked back to the Inn silently each occupied with their own thoughts.

"Do you want to stop and eat somewhere?" These were the first words she had spoken since the shrine.

He nodded.

They walked to a restaurant. She seemed happy all through out dinner. He ate, his moves practiced. He kept his eyes on the entrance. Scrutinizing, anyone who looked half suspicious.

"I feel worn-out. The walk to the shrine seems to have drained my energy." She walked contently down the street her hand around his.

People regarded them with odd looks. Stares, she was oblivious to.

As they walked to their room she halted. His head turned to her. "Will you get some water so I can make tea?"

"Water?" He echoed.

"Yes, I have tea, but I need the hot water." she said coaxed.

He felt uneasy letting her go alone to the room. He stared at her for a long moment. Trying to decided. "I'll walk you to the room first."

He nodded and they continued to the room. He opened the door cautiously. He walked in first. Examined the room and walked over to the window. He gazed out into the yard. He took a moment closed his eyes reaching out further with his sense. He felt nothing. It was safe. He closed the window and left.

She watched him survey the area. She'd turned and lit a small lamp. The glow gave the room a warm look. She watched him close his eyes. That was curious. She wondered if he could hear better with them closed. She waited till he left before she pulled out the green pouch. The battoussai was close to the surface but he could use a small push. She smiled as she set out the futon. She pulled pillows out of the trunk. Ha! and he said there could be no use for them. You had to admit. There were some benefits to trading with the west.

He came back in with the a teapot and two cups. He came in quietly just in case she'd fallen asleep. He slid open the door.

She quickly hid the book. She smiled at him.

"Are you cheating?" He asked her in an audacious tone.

"I ...." What could she say he'd seen it.

He placed the teapot in front of her.

She didn't say anything. She just started to make the tea.

He watched the shadows created by the glow of the candle. The glow was familiar to him. It reminded him of the days with the Ishin Shishi. He frowned. He usually kept those thought buried deep within. It must be the threat of danger in the air.

His attention turned back to her when she sat the cup in front of him. She took a sip of hers and watched him drink his. She smiled ad him and gave him another cup. She drank one cup sip by sip while he drank four cups.

He put the cup down. It had actually calmed his nerves. The tea and her cheerful face made him feel relaxed.

"Let's go to bed." She said putting her cup down.

"You change, I need to step out for a second." He rose up and left.

She changed and got under the covers. Her eyes were drooping close. Tomorrow first thing in the morning her battoussai would be here. She should get some sleep. She was just barely aware when he came back in.

He watched her sleeping form. He sighed and got into the futon with her. He brought her close to him and fell asleep.

*************

"Hurry!"

"We have to get him!"

Kenshin woke up to the running of people in the hall. They were screaming. He got up careful not to wake her up. He slid the door open and stepped out. He reached out and stopped a man who was running by. "What's happened?"

The man seemed in a hurry to leave. "Someone's been murdered and the other side of town in on fire."

"Murdered?" He repeated.

"Let me go." The man struggled against Kenshin's hold.

"Yes murdered. He was in the first room." The man stopped struggling. Kenshin's hold had increased.

"Of this Inn?" His voice had grown colder by the second.

Someone! The man's getting away!

Kenshin let got of the man and back to his room. A second later he ran out with his sakabatou in hand.

The man watched as Kenshin ran off. Why on earth would he try to catch the killer for? He was going to get himself killed. The man ran out through the back entrance.

whp

The mans head flew off. "Good sword," said the man as he licked the side. He threw a bottle at the body and then three more at the side of the inn. He watched as they caught fire.

"Will see how you like this battoussai." He laughed as he ran off.

Kaoru woke up to the smell of smoke. She sat up coughing. She looked around but her husband was nowhere to be seen. She rose up and left her room. She watched the smoke eating away the bath house and half the Inn. 'His haori,' she thought. She rushed back to her room and threw everything inside the trunk. She pushed it with all strength. The smoke was getting stronger. She finally made it to the street. She was having trouble breathing.

She coughed.

She stood there watching not just the Inn but every building on this street. They were all on fire. What's going? She coughed again and again. The smoke was getting worse. She watched as the flames engulfed a little shop.

The flames.

There was something about them..........

She stood there transfixed by the flames as people ran around screaming.

*************

Kenshin ran back to the inn as fast as he could. How could he have been so stupid. He should have known. It was the perfect way to rouse him up. Even from far he could see the Inn. He stopped for a moment. It was on fire. Despite the heat in the air, he felt his body go cold. He'd left her there. She'd been sleeping.

"NO!" he screamed as he ran off in to the flames that covered the street.

Ok, I'm sorry this took so long. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Very inspirational. I'm glad you guys like the story.

Small Notes: Well aside from the wedding info I don't think there is anything else I need to mention. Yes, she's still trying to awaken her battoussai though it looks like someone else did it for her. :)

- - - - - - - - - - -

You guys still know that anything between these dash things mean she's dreaming or she's retreated back to her world. A world created in her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The wedding info:

The traditional white wedding kimono is called shiro-maku. Shiro meaning white and maku meaning pure. The Japanese wedding kimono actually consists of several different kimono. The white wedding kimono is worn for the wedding ceremony and an elaborate rich patterned silk brocade kimono called uchikake is worn over the white kimono at the wedding reception.

The uchikake kimono is usually made of silk and beautiful silk brocade. The kimono is rich in fine embroidered patterns and scenes of flowers, cranes, pines, flower carts and nature motifs embellish the kimono in rich color. Red is the most popular uchikake kimono color, however they are available in many different colors from imperial purple to sea green.

The traditional Japanese wedding kimono worn by men is a combination of a montsuki kimono and a short haori overcoat with pleated hakama pants.

Thanks for reading. Love the reviews. So please review.


	7. chapter 07

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Warning: Please try to remember the rating. It does say Pg-13 because there is some adult content. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also there are some spoilers for the Jinchuu arch. 

Chapter Seven

(Chapter has been edited)

*************

Kenshin watched as a building started to topple over. He was close enough to the Inn now. It was hard to distinguish things with all these people running around. As he turned his head, his eyes fell on small woman. She was just sitting on a trunk watching the flames. He gave a sigh of relief. He was about to grab her shoulder when he felt someone behind him. He dodged to the left as a blade swished by. With the same move he pulled out his sword and knocked the man out cold. He didn't have enough time to think just react. He felt his senses sharpen. Everything became crystal clear. He saw two men on his left and three more on his right. One of the men from his right lunged at him. The battoussai deflected the attack and as he turned around to strike the man down, he saw as one the men from his left ran at Kaoru.

The blond man watched as the men he'd hired attacked the battoussai. Of course they were nothing to someone like him. This was just a small test to see how much better he'd become over the years. He was fascinated by the turn of events. He saw as one of the men ran at the battoussai 's woman.

Kaoru watched the flames. Something was coming. She crossed her arms over her face as a blade came down. She caught her opponents weapon between her wrists. She twisted her wrists in a motion that sent her opponent flying. She smiled at the defeated man on the floor. Something drew her attention from the man, she looked up to the only building that wasn't on fire. There was someone standing on the roof. She narrowed her eyes trying to get a better look.

She turned when she heard a grunt behind her. As she turned she was sprayed with something. She watched as another man fell to the ground lifeless. Her eyes turned upward. Her heart started to race.

She couldn't believe it.

She felt faint.

Battoussai.

She didn't get a chance to think much else. She was dragged away by her husband.

"My trunk, anata. Your haori is in there. Please don't leave it behind." Her words were affectionate, very out of place in all this chaos.

His amber eyes turned to her. He wiped some blood of her face with his sleeve. "Leave it." He said as he dragged her behind him. They made it to the back of the Inn. He couldn't believe it the carriage was all right. He opened the door and threw her in. She made some protest he didn't quite hear. He jumped to the seat on top and smacked the horses. The horses took off at a run. He rounded the corner and headed down the burning street.

People ran out of the way as the carriage drove by. He stopped in the middle of the road for less than a minute before the carriage took off a fast pace again.

Kaoru smiled. He stopped for the trunk. She pulled out a blanket from under a seat and decided that she needed more sleep. With the battoussai finally free, her adventure was just beginning.

*************

Kenshin drove for almost four hours. He knew the horses needed rest. They would have to stop soon. He estimated about two more hours before they reached Fukui. From there it was smooth sailing till they reached Kyoto. They were in the outskirts of another town. He'd stop there.

-

-

-

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly. They had stopped moving. She stretched in her seat and yawned. The door was suddenly pulled open causing her to choke on her yawn. She felt all the blood rush to her face. The man in who stood before her was a man who could stop others with a look. One of the most feared in all of Japan.

Naturally, she jumped him.

Kenshin felt the weight of her body as she threw herself at him. He smiled.

She looked at those beautiful amber eyes. "Good Morning anata." She greeted as she nuzzled him.

"Morning." He said pushing her back in to the carriage. He couldn't let people see her in her yukata. Not just that she'd been sprayed with blood last night when he'd killed the man who'd tried to sneak up on her.

Kaoru felt goose bumps run all over her arms. His voice sounded so deep. He was handing her something. She looked down to see it was a kimono. Forest green, she'd already worn this. "I don't want this one."

"This is what you will wear. Now hurry and change." He threw the kimono on the opposite seat and left the carriage so she could change. He waited a couple of minutes before he opened the door again.

She had changed but she wasn't happy about it. There was a new burgundy she had wanted to wear today. So she sat there and pouted. She saw as he opened the door. He didn't come in though just pulled her out. "Oi!," She screeched. "What do you think you're doing?"

He pulled her hard and she tripped over the step of the carriage. He caught her as she fell. He held her up and leaned his face close. "We need to let the horses rest so we'll be here for a couple of hours. Don't draw attention to yourself." He squeezed her shoulders to get the idea across.

Kaoru pouted the whole time they spent in town. She refused to talk to him. 'Hmm, draw attention to myself,' she thought. I don't draw attention to myself. If anything it's him with that stupid sakabatou of his. He had finally let go of her hand. They walked down the busy street when she saw something she just had to buy, so she ran off.

Kenshin looked at the reflection in the glass of the small shop. He was right they had been followed here. He saw the man sneak back in to the alley. Now would be the perfect time to get information. He looked to his side but Kaoru was gone. 'Damn Woman,' he thought. She can't sit still for more than a minute. His eyes scanned the area. Where could she have gone? He thought he saw her but wasn't sure.

He saw a flash of jade. He ran across the street to a small shop to see if it was her.

"Yes, thank you." Kaoru said as she was handed her package.

It was her, he sneaked up on her so when she turned around she let out a shriek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. That man following them might not be alone and she wasn't in the right set of mind. She just couldn't run off.

"Let go of me." She said pulling on his arm.

He dragged her down the street. They had spend enough time in this town. It was time for them to leave.

"Let me go!" She shrieked grounding her feet into the road.

"Hey man! You want to let the lady go."

The battoussai turned to the man.

Kaoru had stopped struggling. She bit her lip. "Hmm, it's alright." She said smiling at the man.

The man felt encouraged by her smile. "Let her go!" He said more forcefully.

"Or me and my friends will make you."

The other men in the gang grinned and snickered. One of the men pulled out a sword and the battoussai turned fully around.

Kaoru stepped in between them. "Look I thank you for your help but it isn't necessary." She turned to Kenshin and nudged him so they could continue walking.

They kept walking but the men kept following.

'Sweet-stuff, wouldn't you rather come with some real men." The others laughed at the remark.

The battoussai's step faltered. He was becoming angry.

They were walking by another alley when he caught a glimpse of the man who'd been following them. He ran into the alley where the man was waiting. The battoussai pressed her against the wall.

"Stay." he commanded as he took his stance.

"Himura Battoussai." sneered the man. "I've been sent to give you a message." With that he pulled out a set of long sword.

The battoussai's eyes hardened, he recognized the swords. It was the same ones Cho had used "Why?"

"Don't know, battoussai." he said as he lunged at him.

The battoussai didn't hesitate. In one quick stroke he took the man's arm off.

The man drew back and pulled another sword from his back and held it with his good hand. He was loosing blood fast. He lunged at the battoussai again.

The battoussai used the speed of the attack and decapitated the man.

He slashed the air one last time to get the blood off. He put his sword back in it's sheath and made his way over to his wife.

She latched onto his arm. "I Love you." She said, using her body to push him against the wall.

It was the first time she'd said it. He looked down into the mischievous face and felt an animalistic craving to taste her.

She kissed him hard and long with all the insanity and love she possessed.

"Oi!, there they are."

The battoussai growled, he'd had enough of this.

Kaoru panted against his chest trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him when she felt him move away. He was looking over her shoulder. She looked behind her to see the men had followed them here. Her eyes went back to him as he pushed her aside.

He stepped in front of her. A very possessive move.

One of the men laughed and drew his sword. The battoussai took that as sign of aggression.

Kaoru watched with eager eyes as he blurred and then reappeared behind the men. He knocked them all out but one. The one who'd made the remark about 'coming with real men.' She smiled at the his behavior. "Battoussai, I want to go." She called out to him.

The man who hadn't run away yet. Froze. The color drained form his face. He trembled before he peed in his hakama.

The battoussai watched the man. Pathetic. He hit the man in the face with the hilt of his sword. He watched as the man flew back a couple of feet. He'd only knocked him out. But it brought him satisfaction to know he'd broken the nose. It would take a long time to for the nose to heal. And it wouldn't heal straight.

She picked up the package she'd dropped in all of the commotion and headed over to him. She grabbed his hand and they walked down the street. She felt very content.

They walked through town, making their way back to the carriage. He opened the door this time and she stepped in. She sighed when she felt the carriage start to move. She held the package close to her heart. She was hoping to use this real soon. She bought it in blue. The same shade as his Gi.

*************

Fukui.

They arrived some time in the late afternoon. They'd have to spend a night here. The ship wasn't due to come till some time tomorrow.

Kaoru was very pleased. She'd been hoping to stay here for a couple of days. They walked to a nice restaurant where he ordered for them both. She scooted over.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She kept moving closer. He turned his head when she laid her hand on his lap. She flashed him a sultry smile. He blinked. Her hand was making its way up his leg. The color in his eyes came alive. He took hold of her hand. Her expression didn't change and neither did his.

The battoussai turned his head just as the waitress came. She placed the food in front of them and left. He cooled his inner fire and let go of her wrist. He redirected his gaze at her and watched what she did.

She pouted, something he found terribly tempting. She looked at her wrists. He'd left a red mark from where he'd grasped her. She lifted her wrist to his mouth, "kiss it."

He looked down at the injured wrist and gave her a chaste kiss on the wrist.

She frowned that's not what she had in mind.

"Eat." He said as he picked up his eating utensils.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, contemplating her current situation.

She let a smile curve over her lips and began to eat.

He didn't want to look a her. He was sure he knew what she was thinking. However, now was not the time, as much as he would like to give into the temptation, he needed to remain alert in case they were attacked. He would let her have her fun later. When he felt they were safe.

They continued to eat neither saying much. Each preoccupied with things to come.

*************

Kaoru looked around the room. A scowl clearly visible on her face. The rooms here were to close together and very small. With all her things here in the room there was barely any room for her and her 'anata.' If she didn't know better she would think that he was trying to avoid the inevitable. She changed her clothes an put her yukata on. She had already set the futon but she spread her own covers over it. Kami only knew who'd slept on it.

Kenshin was in a foul mood. Six trunks. She'd made him drag six trunks into the room. She didn't trust the people in this part of town. He couldn't really blame her but it still pissed him off. This was the last one. He slid the door open and pulled the last one in. He set it over by the others. 'Finally,' he thought.

Kaoru head turned to the side when she heard him come in. She yawned he'd certainly taken his time bringing their things. "What took you?"

He didn't bother to look at her, he took his daisho off and laid back with his eyes closed. She pouted and waited a minute before she scooted over. He felt her reach for him much like she used to do. She placed her head on his upper arm and curved herself around him. She threw her left leg over him and her hand snaked into his gi. She rubbed a spot on his chest lovingly. She liked the feeling of his skin.

He kept his eyes closed. By tomorrow after noon they'd be long gone. Once they were in Matsue then he'd give in to her. He brought his left arm around her waist and held her close. Hopefully she'd go to sleep soon.

They spent an hour in that position. Neither had fallen asleep yet. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. No one could tell the difference.

No one but her that is.

How long before he gave in?

She laid back in his arms very comfortable but not happy. She pulled her hand from underneath his gi and allowed her hand to trace over the top material. She didn't understand why he fascinated her so. But she could look at him all day long and not get bored. She allowed her hand to trace down.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" The rich male voice sounded perfectly awake.

Thought so.

She continued to touch him over his clothes.

He let her touch him, wondering just how far she'd really go. The reasonable part of his brain told him to grab her hand and make her go to sleep. But that part didn't seem to work anymore. He'd lost it sometime in the last year.

She rubbed her hand along the side of right his leg. Nothing. She didn't get so much as a twitch from him. She bit her lip and with sudden swiftness, cupped him. She felt the reaction it had on him almost immediately. It brought a smile to her lips.

Kenshin froze. He fought down to uproar of emotions. His breathing increased just the slightest.

Kaoru noticed the difference. How could she not she was right next to his heart. She grabbed him a bit more firmly.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He was trying to stay still but she was very insistent. He finally grabbed her hand when she started to pull on him. He turned his face and kissed her. He pulled her arms over his neck and pressed her into the futon.

She untied the small band that held his hair in place. She felt it cascade around them. She entwined her finger into his hair. It was so soft. She felt faint. She was running out of air.

He drew back a bit, sensing her need for air. Their breaths mingled.

"Are you ready yet?" She asked bringing his face down again.

He had to smile at that. She'd been trying to bed him for quite a while. He looked down into her face. There was just enough light to make out her form. She let him go and he drew back further. He leaned over her trying to decide between the now and the later. It was so hard to say **'no' **to something that seemed so promising.

Kaoru watched him, he seemed to be battling with his inner thoughts. She drew her arms back from around his neck. She started to undo the tie of her yukata. She shrugged it off, leaving her completely naked on the futon. "I think you're ready," she said bringing his head down.

In the darkness of the room, as the night grew short all that could be heard is the slight panting for breath and muffled cries of ecstasy. Two people finally giving themselves over to their love.

*************

Kaoru woke up sometime in the afternoon. She stretched lazily. Her body felt odd but good. She rose up bringing the blanket up with her to cover her breasts. She looked around the room. The trunks were gone. She started to rise.

The door opened suddenly.

"Morning," she said giving him a wide smile.

"Afternoon," he said closing the door right behind him.

She flushed.

He watched as it spread over her body. He noticed the bite mark on her shoulder. Hmm, it was as deep as he'd thought. He was afraid he'd bitten too hard. "You have enough time to eat and take a bath."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all I have time for?"

"Yes," he said standing at a distant.

She gave him a warm smile. "All right will you escort me to the bath house then?"

He nodded before he turned his back to her. He heard the rustling of her yukata as she put it on. He let out an inaudible sigh. How he wished they had more time.

"I'm ready." She called out to him.

He slid the door open and waited just outside the door.

She stepped out with her things in her hands and waited for him to show her the way.

As soon as she passed by him he could smell himself on her. He blinked back the tide of memories it brought. He took a step back. His eyes took her in. He noticed what he'd tried to avoid since he'd woken up. The way she looked, the way she smiled, and mostly the way she smelled.

She didn't shy away from the heated look he gave her. She outstretched her hand to him. "Show me." She said to him.

He wasn't sure what she meant but took her hand nonetheless. He led her away from the room and to the bathhouse. He watched her step into the bathhouse.

She was on cloud nine, walking along side her husband. Kami, how she loved him. Everything was falling into place. Soon, she hoped everything would be perfect. Just perfect. She just needed 'that last thing' to happen for her. She watched as he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and sat by the tub. She leaned in and felt the water. Hmm, nice and warm. Her muscles could sure use the warm water. She looked over at her husband letting her gaze start from the bottom of his sandals to the top of his red hair.

Kenshin turned around at the heated gaze he felt on him. He turned around slowly. She watched him with a dark intensity. He watched as her eyes made there way up his body, lingering on his thighs for a moment before she continued. His eyes darkened, he knew what she was thinking. He could see it in her eyes, the way they had darkened to almost black.

Her eyes met his and stayed there. He closed the door without looking and made his way over to her. He bent low and kissed her.

*************

Kaoru sighed. Four days on another ship. When were they going to make it to Matsue. She looked out into the vastness of the ocean. So much water. The skies were dark, it looked like their might be rain. Spring summer storms were nice. She'd runaway from Tokuma once when it had been raining. She tilted her head. 'I wonder what he's doing,' she thought. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She smiled as he pressed her against the rail. "Shigeru," She sighed. She felt as he tensed behind her. Her smile grew wider. She tried to hide her smile as she was turned around roughly.

"Who the fuck's Shigeru?"

She blinked, "Anata?"

He didn't buy that the innocent look. His eyes narrowed.

Her arms linked around his neck. She smiled at him. She tried to kiss him but he turned his face. She laughed. "Oh, anata." She kissed the spot under his ear. And nuzzled him. "Don't be mad, I was only joking." She bit his earlobe playfully. She pulled back to look at his face.

He was pouting.

"Ah, can you get any cuter?" She said in a joyful voice.

He didn't turn.

"I bet you can." she said in a breathy voice right into his ear. It stirred something in him and she knew it. She'd learned quickly just how much control she held over him. She saw the hairs on his neck stand on end. She reached for him and he tensed. His head turned to her, his eyes glowed with a suppressed urge to punish her. She simply kissed the side of his mouth and entwined her left hand with his right. She turned and dragged him behind her.

*************

Kyoto was their next stop. He felt the ship dock. They'd spent only enough time to meet Aoshi and then they'd move on. He turned his head and watched as his wife snuggled closer into his embrace. He couldn't help but smirk, the only time she let him rest was when she was asleep. He didn't want to get up yet but he knew Aoshi was somewhere down there waiting for him. He untangled himself from her limbs and rose. He dressed quickly and silently. He slipped out of their room and headed for the dock.

When he got there Aoshi was already down there.

"Himura." Aoshi spoke in his monotone voice. He took in the appearance of the battoussai. He was different. Colder.

"Aoshi, I need for you to make sure this gets to Tokyo. I couldn't trust anyone else." He said handing over the a small package.

He took it without questions. "The carriage you requested for is right over there."

The battoussai nodded.

They both gazed at one another for a moment longer before they each walked off in different directions.

*************

"Koishii."

Nothing.

"Koishii."

No response.

He bent low over her and kissed her neck. He pulled back when he heard her murmuring something but still she didn't wake.

"Koishii, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she murmured back.

Her eyes fluttered open. She was having such a nice dream. "Morning," she said reaching up to him for her morning kiss.

He smirked.

She wiggled her fingers.

He bent low enough so she could reach him. She threw her arms around his neck and as he leaned back he brought her with him. Her blanket fell to her waist.

"The boat's docked." He said not looking down.

"Has it?" She said playing with the high pony tail.

"We need to go." He expressed in a deep voice. He noticed the goose bumps it created over her skin but chose not to say anything. They really needed to get off, they still had a long way to go.

Her eyes darkened considerably. He'd done it on purpose he knew how that tone affected her. Her reaction to him was very natural. He was beautiful after all. Her lips formed a pout as she gazed at him. "Tease," she accused bringing the blanket up to cover herself.

He laughed. A rich delighted laugh. He gave her a large smile as he rose. "Hurry." He said as he left the room before she became more than temptation.

She dressed quickly in the forest green kimono. Might as well she thought. She hadn't bathed and she was all sticky. She put her hair in a loose bun and put everything else into one of the trunks.

"Anata." She called for him.

He opened the door and took the trunk away, it was the last one. The others were already in a carriage he'd purchased.

They both made their way down. His face remained cold and expressionless as he hauled the trunk and loaded it on to the carriage. Kaoru on the other hand smiled at everything and everyone.

He opened the door and she got in. She smiled at him as he closed the door. She pulled something from underneath her kimono when she felt the carriage start to move. She brought the blue cloth up to her nose and smelled it. It smelled like him. She wrapped his Gi around herself and fell asleep.

They'd been riding for hours and they had just barely made it to the outskirts of Kyoto. The carriage slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. Kenshin jumped off his seat and crept towards the side of the carriage. He opened the door to see she was sound asleep. He didn't want to leave her alone here though. He was about to retrieve her when he felt the air drop down a notch.

"Battoussai."

The battoussai turned around to face Raijuuta

"I never thouht I'd see you in Kyoto, don't you live in Tokyo?"

The battoussai didn't appreciate the sneer on the man's face. He looked around to see if there were any people starring at them. He didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. "What?" The voice was cold. The look deadly.

The man blinked in surprise. This wasn't the same man he'd encountered before. The man refused to show fear however. Instead he gave short laugh. "Fucking paranoid aren't you?" he said turning on his heel and heading the opposite way.

The battoussai looked after the man. Was it really such a good idea to let him go? He hated him after all. He wouldn't have approached, if he hadn't had the intention of doing something. He'd expected a challenge but the man chickened out at the last minute.

"Anata?"

The battoussai thoughts cleared at the tone in her voice. He turned his head and puller her out of the carriage. "Koishii, will be here for a couple of hours before we continue. Take the time to bathe and eat. You can sleep in the carriage, all right?"

She remained at his side while he got the room. Once they settled in, he walked her to the bathhouse where he stood watch outside her door.

She sensed his worry. He was in a foul mood. If she wasn't so tired she'd say something. For the moment things would have to wait. They both ate their dinner and went to sleep while the sun was still out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin raced towards the dojo.

Kenshin (thinking): Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono!

He rushes past Megumi.

Megumi: Ken-san!

Something pulls him up short.

Kenshin (thinking): That scent . . . That's . . .

Enishi (appearing out of the fog): White plum. For me, my sister's

perfume. For you, now--

Kenshin: Enishi! What have you done with Kaoru-dono!

Enishi: The scent is your guide. Go and see. The answer you're looking for is there.

Kenshin sprints past him.

Kenshin (thinking): Kaoru-dono!

Enishi (thinking): Look well, with those eyes!

Kenshin (thinking): Kaoru-dono!

Enishi (thinking): Mourn! Wail! Repent! And then weep yourself to death!

Kenshin (thinking): Kaoru-dono!

He runs into the dojo and then stops, transfixed. Sanosuke and Megumi catch up with him.

Sanosuke: Kenshin!

Megumi: Ken-san! Ken . . .

Kenshin drops his sword.

Kenshin: What was the Hiten Mitsurugi good for.

(falling to his knees)

What was Himura Kenshin . . .

Once again, I couldn't protect the one I truly loved . . .

(tears forming) Kaoru . . . . dono . . . .

"Kaoru!!"

Kaoru sat, slumped against the dojo wall with Enishi's sword through her heart and a cross scar scratched on her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin sat up in a cold sweat. Some memories just couldn't leave him. He looked around the room. His wife was gone.

"Kaoru?"

Ok, Sorry this took so long. I finished a couple of days ago but I didn't want to post it during X-men weekend. But here it is I hope you guys like it. Also very important. For those who expected the LEMON, I didn't post here. I didn't wan to hear any complaining. So if you want to read it you can find it at my website. I've uploaded the new chapters. 

Small Notes: What's there to say. Kaoru and Kenshin are married. The Hitokiri Battoussai has been released, at last. Partly because of the danger and partly because of the tea Kaoru slipped him. She's extremely happy, specially since they've consummated their marriage.

Nago was the owner of the small shop where Kaoru bought her night gowns from. (Chapter 3 Do you guys remember?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please remember, when you see these dash things over dialogue it means one of them is dreaming. In this chapter it was Kenshin who had a nightmare. His dream sequence however is what actually happened in the manga. (Jinchuu Arch: During his fight with Enishi at the Kamiya Dojo.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I want to thank everyone for reading. Please continue to review.


	8. chapter 08

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Eight

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin sat up in a cold sweat. Some memories just couldn't leave him. He looked around the room. His wife was gone.

"Kaoru?" He said as he rose to go look for her but stopped dead in his tracks.

Jin-eh. 

His eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Where is she?"

"Kaoru?" He called out again.

"Where is she?" He said more forcefully. "Tell Me." He commanded.

Jin-eh simply smiled. "She's dead don't you remember. You couldn't kill me and she was too weak to shake the Shin no Ippou off herself."

"Liar." That's not what happened. She had shaken it off and she'd saved him from becoming the hitokiri battoussai.

"I remember. . . . . . . ." Kenshin said as he struggled to understand what was going on.

"Battoussai, you passed out after she died. Your friends brought you here to her dojo. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Jin-eh was very pleased with himself.

"No! That's not true. Fucking liar," Kenshin said getting up.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, battoussai where was that temper when your woman was still alive?" Jin-eh asked conversationally.

"Why don't you go have a look outside. I brought her with me." Jin-eh gave him a predatory smile.

Kenshin ran out of his room and into the yard. But there was no body. He stood alone. He turned at the sound of Jin-eh's laughter. When he turned though something splashed his face. He couldn't see. He just barely moved his head out of the way as the blade nearly took his ear off. He was wiping the substance out of his eyes when he felt the next blow. That actually pierced his skin, went right through the left side of his ribs. He still couldn't see. His heart was beating so fast. He struck out with his sword. He felt the blade sink through but Jin-eh was laughing. Kenshin pulled back, sliding his blade out with the movement. Finally he was able to see. He felt a trembling start deep in his bones. Jin-eh was off to the side looking very pleased. Kenshin's head started shaking in denial.

"That's two for two isn't it battoussai." The voice wasn't Jin-eh's. Something his mind screamed at him to notice. But he was so stunned. "Ka . . . "

He couldn't say it. He drew closer and knelt. "Kaoru," he whispered.

He let out a piercing scream into the night. He'd killed her. Just like before. He'd kill the woman he loved. She had stepped between him and Jin-eh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin's eyes snapped open. He looked to the right only to find his wife asleep. He gave a sigh of relief. Seeing Rijuuta brought back bad memories. Maybe it would be best if they never returned to the dojo. 

He rose on shaky knees and looked down on her for a moment. He felt her neck for a pulse just to be on the safe side. He felt one. He proceeded to bundle her up. Once she was, he slid the door open and walked out with her. It was the middle of the night but he didn't want to spend another moment longer here. Too may bad memories. He placed her inside the carriage and closed the door. He took his seat not really seeing the dark empty road ahead. They left shortly.

Several hours later they were in Hyogo. He was glad. He stopped and sent Aoshi another message. The pigeon should arrive there pretty soon. He sat outside the restaurant having a drink. Saké is exactly what he need after all those nightmares. He kept his eye on the carriage. He was half way through his second bottle when he saw a slight movement. He rose quickly to reach her. She was just opening her eyes when the door opened. She shielded her eyes against the light. 

She looked around. "The carriage? What time is it?"

"Breakfast time but dress first." He pointed across the seat to wear the burgundy kimono lay and then closed the door quickly. His anger was still visible in his eyes. The stress of the situation they found themselves in plus all the attacks were starting to rub his nerves raw. If anyone tried to take her away from him he'd kill them. He'd spent too much time protecting her to have her snatched away. The battoussai made her happy. Correction, he made her happy and as long as that was so he pledged his life, love and honor to keep her. She was his now, and the only way they'd be taking her is over his dead body. And even then, The fires of hell wouldn't be enough to keep him from her.

*************

Kaoru was really agitated. He was treating her like a porcelain doll. He was constantly hovering and never letting go. She wouldn't have minded but it was the way he did it. He was acting like the bodyguard. There, only to protect her but not touch her. Not love her. It was like he was trying to separate that part of himself. She sat in the back of the carriage no longer aware as the scenery changed. Troubled by her thoughts as to why. Why was he acting like this?

Ever since . . . . . Kyoto. When they had left in the middle of the night. They hadn't been attacked, so it was something else.

She was so busy with her thoughts she never felt the carriage come to a stop. The door was opened and that's when she finally looked up.

Icy blue met steely blue.

"What," she asked with narrowed eyes. Her tone was more than annoyed.

The statement didn't affect him. "We're here." He said stepping aside so she could get out.

Finally after almost a week of travel they were here. She stepped out and looked around, there wasn't much to see. Her eyes came back to his when she heard him set a trunk down.

"Take out your Uchikake."

Was he kidding? "We're already married." She explained in a snappy tone.

"This is were I want to marry you." His voice had dropped several degrees.

At this point she welcomed mad. He had barely been speaking to her in the last week. She was angry, so why shouldn't he?

"I married you in Kanazawa."

He didn't want to fight with her. Lately everything had been making him angry. It wasn't her it was him. It was his fear. He looked off to the side. The atmosphere here was very calm. He stood there for a trying to rid himself of his stress, letting it be washed away with the calmness of the surroundings. He heard the rustling in the background. He didn't smile. He didn't feel happy.

Kaoru pulled the stuff out of the trunks. He infuriated her. What did it matter that he'd barely even looked her way in the last couple of days. What did it matter that she wasn't happy. When she had all her things she looked at him. He still had his back to her. For a moment she had urge to throw something at him. "Where do you want me to change?"

He finally turned. He saw she had set out his things as well. He picked them up and they made their way to the shrine.

The wedding seemed to take longer then the first one. The ride to town was always filled with silence. He acted like her servant. An insolent one but still a servant. Suddenly she felt fear grip her heart. He still hadn't said he loved her. She looked to see her hands were shaking. He had always acted like he did so she had never questioned it. But the matter was he hadn't said it. She felt like she was going to break down.

The carriage came to a slow halt. Kenshin dismounted and made his way to the side of the carriage. He opened the door, to a frightful sight. She was pale. He approached her quickly. "Kaoru?"

She didn't seem to hear him. She had always assumed he loved her too. But the rurouni had abandoned his Kaoru-dono so what made her think that the Battoussai wouldn't leave his . . . . . . . .

"Kaoru!" He yelled.

Her head snapped around. Her breathing was shallow. It took her a bit to calm down.

"Are you all right?" He said feeling her forehead.

She couldn't answer him with out her voice giving her away. She nodded and he pulled her out of the carriage slowly. He watched her step off slowly. He grabbed her hand and they walked into town.

Kenshin noticed all the decorations. Today they were supposed to have a festival. They'd stay in town tonight. Tomorrow they'd head further north to Mt. Daisen. Their new home.

Kaoru was battling her inner demons. After a while her mind seemed to settle just enough to notice the decorations. She allowed her mind to wonder. She didn't want to think.

The first shop caught her eye. They had a lot of hair accessories. She saw a burgundy one that would go with the last kimono she'd bought. She felt her hair pins being pulled out. She turned to find him running his finger through her hair. She frowned. He held a pink ribbon in his hand. She stared at it a moment before she took it. She looked at him what was she supposed to do with it.

He saw her puzzled expression. "Put it on," His tone was different than before. It was silky.

She held it with her teeth while she gathered her hair into a high ponytail. She pulled the ribbon tight around the hair into a large bow. She smoothed it out and looked down.

He was puzzled by her actions. He grabbed her hand again and continued to the next shop. After twelve shops she seemed in a better mood. She grabbed him by the hand and they ran into a new shop. "They take pictures here." She said to him. It was the first time she'd talked to him since the ceremony.

"Can I help you?" Said an elderly man.

"Do you take pictures out doors?" She asked the man.

"Yes, I do. Did you want to take some during the festival? I'm going to be down by the river."

"Because of the fireworks," she said.

"Yes," the man broke off into a smile. No one really understood his creativity. But this girl seemed to think along the same lines as him. But his smile faded a bit. She was with someone.

Kenshin met the man's cool gaze. He still held her hand. Something the man had missed when he first turned to her.

"When do you think you'll be down there? I'd like to have our picture taken?" She watched the man return his attention to her.

"I'll start moving my things right at sun down." He said not as cheery as before.

"All right we'll see you down there." She smiled at the old man and they left.

"Are you hungry yet," she asked him as they passed a cart selling noodles?

They were leaning towards there, so they might as well eat. He ordered and took their food to where she sat. She smiled as he approached. "Thanks." She said. "Are we going to stay here tonight?"

He nodded in response.

"When do you think we'll get to Nagasaki?" She said between bites.

He paused mid bite. Hadn't he told her yet? "Matsue is where we'll live."

She frowned. "But my . . . . . This isn't . . . . . What about Tokuma?"

His eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"Well, don't you think he's going to come looking for me. He's really protective. It's why he hired you." She said as she played with the noodles.

"I went to that house to get you, not be his servant." His voice was curt.

Suddenly her head came up making eye contact with him. "Why did you come?"

"Did you want to stay there?" He openly scowled at the idea. "Did you?"

"That's not what I said. I said I want to know why you came. Why?" She asked

He snorted. "Why?" Wasn't it obvious by now?

"Do you feel responsible for me? Someone you need to take care off. Is guilt what drove you to Tokuma's house?"

For someone not in their right mind, she kept her thoughts straight. It's true, he had always felt guilty for all the things that happened to her. All because she'd invited him to live with her. Somewhere along the line though, he'd fallen in love with her. He'd been force to leave her with the threat of the new war. Sano had told him what had happened to her in his absence the first time. This second time had been much worse for her. All because of the way he'd left her. That and the fact that it took him a bit over a year to come back. A small part of him argued that this was the reason he'd come back. Because it was his fault she was sick. Though he'd been reluctant to start anything with her before, well now that she was sick it was the least he could do to make her happy.

Another part of him argued differently. She had a mean-vengeful streak that lured him. Her innocence was a deceitful mask. She was possessive because she had already laid claim on him. And though he had done everything possible to deny this. He had laid claim on her long ago. She was his woman. And no matter how much the other part of himself argued about his hands being to stained to be with her, there was no way he'd ever let someone else have her.

The sound of the fireworks broke him of his thoughts. His head turned up towards the sky.

She watched him; he had seemed lost in thought. She rose and his head turned. "I want our picture taken," she said as she turned her back to him and they walked down the busy street.

Her thoughts kept turning everything over. She wasn't wrong. He loved her. He did. Even if he hadn't said it. He wouldn't respond to her the way he did if he didn't.

She unconsciously reached for him when he came closer to her.

So this brought her back to the same question what had happened in Kyoto. They continued walking down in silence till they reached the river.

He dreaded moments when she became completely quiet. It meant she was plotting. He watched out of the corner of his eye as a smile spread over lips lighting her whole face.

They stood in front of the old man waiting for him to take the picture. "Smile anata," she said turning slightly to the side. "I want to show this to our children."

He felt his heart grow light. A small grin appearing on his face.

*************

Kenshin shielded his eyes as the glass broke against the wall next to him.

He gave a deep sigh.

"We will." She hissed.

"No we won't." He didn't understand why he bothered. They'd been fighting for almost an hour. He really didn't want to continue this conversation but if he turned his back to her and walked out, it would only get worse for him. So he stayed. They'd been in Matsue for almost three months. He hardly ever let her go into town. When ever he did though he was always with her. So he could see why she wanted to celebrate out of Matsue. He gave a sigh. He wasn't angry anymore, just tired.

He moved slightly as the book flew by his head. He watched as she stomped her foot. That always amused him.

"Don't you give me that grin. If I had wanted to stay someone's prisoner I would have stayed with Tokuma. At least there I had servants." She watched in satisfaction as the statement wiped the grin off hid face.

They hardly ever mentioned Yasuyoshi but when ever the name came up the fight only got worse.

He felt anger bubbling in his veins. He knew she often said things to make him angry on purpose his own fault she'd scream for making her angry first. His eyes glittered with hatred for the name. "I said no and that is FINAL." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

She gave a small snort. "I don't know WHO, you think you're talking to but I'm not gonna just stay here because you wish it."

"Yes you will." He said grabbing her by the arms forcefully. "You are mine . . . . . . . "

She struggled under his grip. "I WILL NOT!!!" She roared. She pounded on his chest but his hold didn't lessen any. "I'm not your property," she screeched loudly. All the commotion might have been a problem for anyone else but not for them. They had no neighbors. Alone on this side of the mountain. No one around for miles.

"Let ME GO!!!! You son-. . . . ." She felt the floor give away.

Kenshin watched in horror as her eyes rolled back and she went limp in his arms. "Kaoru." He eased her down to the futon. "Koishii," He said a little more desperately. He rushed out to get her a cold washcloth. He came back and put it on her forehead. "Koishii, can you hear me?"

Her eyes were slow to open. She'd been having dizzy spells lately. She tried to rise but he held her down.

"All right," we'll go he said hugging her to him.

*************

The air was becoming cooler, a sign of the approaching autumn. Okayama looked very large.

She scenery changed as the carriage rode by. She had wanted to sit on outside with him but he hadn't let her. Afraid off her getting too much sun. She looked through the bag she'd brought with her. Looking for the one package she'd bought in Fukui. Thinking back they'd gotten attacked there. The man with the long swords. Her face contorted into a frown. They hadn't gotten attacked at all in Matsue. Was that why he hadn't wanted to leave. She felt the carriage come to a stop. She threw everything into the bag and took her seat again.

He opened the door to let her out. Hmm, she looked guilty. Of what thought. He took a quick glance as he helped her out. He still felt uneasy.

They walked to the inn to where they were going to be staying. One hand on the small of her back while the other gripped his sakabatou. He had this foreboding feeling that something wasn't right.

Kenshin slid the door closed with a soft click. The man at the desk had seemed surprised to see him. That meant he knew who he was. He watched as she started to set things up. They were going to be here for three days. Maybe.

*************

She walked down the street a couple of feet ahead of him. Sometimes he felt he needed to tie her to him to keep her from wondering. He trailed behind her with the things she'd bought so far.

She stopped in front of a restaurant waiting for him to come to her side. "When are we going to go back to Tokyo?" She said as they were seated.

That really took him by surprise. She had gotten better in the couple of months they had spent together. Probably because it was just the two of them. "You want to go back?"

She nodded.

"To the dojo?" He said a little disbelieving. The rurouni and his Kaoru-dono had lived there once. He thought she might never want to go back there again.

She nodded again. She was more than half way through her meal. Her appetite had really increased in the last couple of days.

"Did you just want to visit?" He asked. At the moment it was better if they stayed away from other people at least till she got better. But if she wanted to return, that was by him. Everyone had been taking care of the dojo in their absence.

Her head turned to the side.

His head turned to the side as well.

"Battoussai!"

Kenshin's face-hardened as he got up. She grabbed him by the hand. "Wait, where are you going?"

He didn't look at her just continued on his way. "Wait." She said getting up to go after him but the waitress stopped her.

"Your bill." She said to Kaoru.

Kaoru stuck her hand into her purse and handed the woman a hand full in her hurry out the door. She rushed out but he was gone. She looked both ways but there wasn't anyone there. Maybe they're in the alley she thought.

"Battoussai," he sneered. "I heard you were in town. Been looking for you.

Katana-gari, Cho.

Kenshin recognized the man very well from before. They had fought ones. He noted Cho was still using the same blade as before. Satsu-Ji-Keu (Murder Sword) Haku - Ji- no Tachi, It's got the strongest possible blade for as thin as the blade was made. It's why it can be controlled so easily.

Cho noticed the Battoussai looked slightly different. Aside from the clothes. It was his expression. He'd seen him fight recently. His attacks were a bit more savage then the first time they'd met. He also killed now when his woman was threatened. He gave the battoussai a nasty smile. He knew something the other didn't.

Kaoru ran around the corner and slammed into someone. She was surprised to say the least.

"Kaoru-chan." He said with a very small smile.

"Tokuma," she smiled back. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?" She said backing a bit from the embrace he still held her in.

"I came looking for you." He said his smile disappearing.

She openly frowned. "But the . . . . ."

"The letter. I got it." His lips formed a thin line. "Funny thing I heard almost after you left." His mouth felt dry. Seems your battoussai was once a rurouni." His hand started shaking in suppressed anger.

"Tokuma," she explained calmly. "I thought I explained it all in the letter. I wished to be free. I thanked you for your kindness but I could never love you that way. My heart belongs to someone else."

He looked at her. She had always been very beautiful. But seemed that the older she got the more beautiful she became. She was worthy of becoming his wife. He nodded to someone behind her.

Kaoru felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled but she wasn't able to see who it was. "Let me go. Tokuma what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home," he said. His voice wavering slightly. "Will marry and we'll forget this nonsense."

"You can't." She struggled harder. "I'm not leaving him. Stop it. Stop this Tokuma." She was feeling desperate. Tears were starting to flow freely. "KENSHIN!!!!" She screamed loud into the air. Hoping he would hear.

Tokuma slapped her hard across the face. He was so angry. He shook all over.

Kaoru's face stung. She'd bitten the inside of her cheek. She felt the blood in her mouth. She turned her head back to Tokuma defiantly. She spat into his face.

"Kaoru." He whispered. There was so much hate coming form her.

"I'm already married." She told him with much disdain.

He went pale for a moment. He shook his head. "You may have been married Kaoru-chan but today you will become a widow."

"What do you mean?"

"What have you done? I swear if you hurt him I'll kill you." She struggled against the man that held her.

"I'll Kill YOU !!!!!" She shrieked.

He turned his back to her. So he wouldn't have to see. He turned when he heard the thump.

Kaoru's last thought was on her husband . . . . .

And the baby.

Ok, I'm sorry this took so long. There were a couple of books I need to finish reading. But alas here it is. This might not be as long as I would have like but this was a good place for me to stop.

Small Note: They have finally made it to Matsue. This is where Kenshin felt was safe enough to be their new home. We finally know the blond guy with broom like hair is Katana-gari, Cho. (Uses a lot of bad language and has very little respect for anything or anyone other than a sword. Episode 40) He hates Kenshin. Thinks Kenshin's a relic from the past. At least he thought so the first time he fought Kenshin. Kenshin nearly took his head off in the first fight.

Tokuma's back for Kaoru. And he's very angry. He knows Kenshin was her rurouni.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please remember, when you see these dash things over dialogue it means they're dreaming. In this chapter it was Kenshin. Last chapter ended with a dream, but often when people have a nightmares they don't usually wake up. They jump into another dream. It's what happened here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading. Please review :P

Previous Review Next 


	9. chapter 09

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Nine

*************

Kenshin and Cho faced each other in the deserted alley. The air was thick with tension. Cho took in the narrowed eyes and the deadly look the battoussai gazed him with. He didn't have to die here. He just needed to buy Yasuyoshi enough time to get the girl back.

"You know what I've heard battoussai." Cho said in a mocking tone.

The battoussai only gazed back.

"I heard you went into hiding. Scared shitless." He took satisfaction in seeing the battoussai clench his fists.

"That Mibu Wolf still looking for you?"

The battoussai didn't respond. He knew Cho. Knew he liked to talk, in fact he was better at talking than at fighting. Kenshin took his stance and waited.

"S' you ready then old man. This time I'm gonna Fuck'ya up." Cho made sure to keep his distance. He knew how fast the battoussai's elbow could connect to his jaw. Cho's blade extended like whip. He angled the blade and whipped his hand back. The blade only swooshed by the battoussai. Cho tried again. He ran to the left and whipped the sword again. His heart was racing. He snapped his hand back to draw the blade inward. He wasn't getting anywhere at this rate. He stood back and watched the battoussai. He hadn't even broke a sweat. Fucking bastard. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

"How soon do you want to die?" Came the cold reply.

Cho just smiled. The man was truly amazing. He could strike fear in any man. He stood there a moment. It's been long enough, Yasuyoshi probably had the girl by now. He shielded his eyes with his hand so the sun wouldn't block him from seen behind the battoussai. "Is that you're woman they're throwing in that carriage?"

He got the satisfaction of seen his head whirl around. He didn't have much time to enjoy it though. He ran the opposite way. He used the boxes plied behind the restaurant and ran away.

The battoussai ran out of the alley. He ran back into the restaurant. "My Wife?" He said as he looked around. Where is she?"

The waitress from before looked at him. "She ran after you didn't she find you?"

The battoussai didn't wait for her to finish he ran out of the restaurant. Which way would she have gone? He looked to his right. A lot of shops. He looked to his left. More shops but there was an alley. He didn't a waste anymore time. He ran around the corner but there wasn't anyone there. His hand flew to his hair, grabbing handfuls. This was not happening. He took an extra second to look around before he headed in the direction he'd been at before. Cho.

Cho ran as fast as he could over the buildings. The battoussai was a fast runner. Every so often he threw backward glances to see if he was following. It was hard to run with so many swords on his back. He looked back and thought he saw something. His foot slipped through a small opening and crashed through the ceiling. He landed on his back. Took him a moment to regain his breath. His knees were a little wobbly but that didn't matter right now. He stepped out of the restaurant and into the busy street. He looked around the crowed before he took off again. It was clear. He stepped to the left.

He crashed into someone.

He looked down. It was too late. His hair was yanked back forcefully. "I . . ."

"Shut UP!" Snarled the voice.

People looked around as a small red head yanked a taller skinnier man away.

Cho was looking around trying to find anyway to escape. He saw a cop. He turned his head slightly but the battoussai knocked him on the back of the head. He grimaced. His mind was set. "Help!!" He made his cry long before the battoussai kneed him in the mouth.

"Hey!"

Cho didn't have to look, it was the cop. He felt the battoussai pick him up by the hair again. He brought his head close to his mouth. "You're making it worse for yourself. The battou jutsu kills immediately. But if you want me to drag it out. That will be fine."

"Hey!" This time the voice was closer. "What's going on here? Ya wanna let the tall guy go."

The battoussai's amber eyes connected with a pair of startled brown. Any other time, he thought. For a moment he wished they were all back with him in the Bakumatsu. There was no way they would have tried anything then.

"Ya need to let the other guy go." The policeman, a man in his late twenties tried to make his voice commanding. It would have been but it wavered at the very end.

The battoussai didn't let him go. He kept his eyes on the cop while the cop glanced at him nervously. The moment the policeman's eyes fell on the sword he took his out.

Big mistake thought Cho, right before the blackness engulfed him.

Cho's eyes opened slowly. He had a killer headache. He looked around it was dark. He closed his eyes for another moment. No, it was still black. His heart started racing again. Where was he? Most importantly, where was the battoussai?

"Where's my wife?"

The voice sent chills down his spine. Wait, wife. He swallowed hard. He said wife. He felt a blow connect to his temple. Fuck.

"Where is she?" He hissed.

Cho felt the blood trickle down the side of his face. If he waited too long to answer he was going to hit him again.

"Wife?" He was saying when he felt the side of a blade digging into his hand till he felt the his pinky fall off. The battoussai had cut it off with the blunt side of his blade. He gritted his teeth. His breathing was shallow.

"If I tell you will you let me go?"

"No."

He felt the blade drive through his shoulder blade. He couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." He felt the blade drive into the other side of his shoulder.

"Wait! Wait, I can tell you who . . . ." He said taking large gulps of air.

The battoussai pulled the blade out. "Who?"

"It was some guy. Yasuyoshi."

The battoussai stepped back. How did he find them? "How" No, he didn't really need to know how. Cho had been following them since the first town. He must have kept sending info back to Yasuyoshi. "You led him to me."

It wasn't a question, he knew. If only he'd gotten away. Things never worked out him. Why didn't he just leave well enough alone. He'd gotten away once before but that was before. The battoussai was different when his woman was involved. He was crazy.

"Is he taking her back to his house?"

"He didn't tell me. He even paid up front so I wouldn't go looking for him."

The battoussai stood of to the side. She'd been snatched away from him. His thoughts were jumbled. The obvious place to hide out would be his ancestral home in Akita. But how? How would he travel there. By boat or by carriage. He had to hurry and decide.

If he'd gone by boat, he must know that there was a chance of being caught. So it must mean that he'd gone by carriage.

He knew where he had to go. He stepped away from Cho, not sure what to do with him. 'Kaoru' he thought. Any feelings he might have had were swept away with the thought. He ran the blade through quickly. No pain, for the other.

The battoussai went back to the Inn. He'd pick up their things and then they'd . . . . .

No. Then **he'd** leave.

He was packing things into the carriage when the old man from the desk approached him. The battoussai didn't look up. He had a feeling that somehow this man had sold them out as well.

The old man cleared his throat.

The battoussai continued his work.

"Hmm, Aya brought this over from the restaurant. She said you left it behind." The old man stood there a moment with all the things in his hands. "Well I'll just leave it here then." He put everything down by the carriage and left.

The battoussai finished packing everything in. All except the new packages. Now was not be the time to open them but there was something about . . . .

He bent over and removed one of the packages. It was wrapped in silver silk with a cobalt ribbon. It wasn't very big. Probably a night gown. Though why it was wrapped that way was beyond him. He caressed it once more before he put it away. He put everything inside the carriage and headed of to Kyoto. He'd drop everything there and then he'd head for Akita.

*************

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly. She closed them again and tried to shield her eyes. Her hands were tied. As her mind cleared she noticed that so were her feet. The back of her head hurt that's were she must have gotten hit. She looked around but she was alone in the carriage. Kami . . . . Her husband. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She refused to believe that anything could have happened to him. She shook her head. He was the best fighter ever, alive and dead. Her mind raced, they probably just kept him long enough for them to take her. There were only three people alive who could cause him serious damage. Correction, the rurouni damage. The battoussai was stronger. He wasn't hindered by the vow to not kill.

Still she worried. Enishi and Saitou. Those were the only two that hated him enough so much that they might actually ally themselves with someone else.

No it wouldn't have been them. Saitou wouldn't allow her to get kidnapped and Enishi wouldn't be happy unless he could hold her captive himself. He needed to run things.

It was someone else. His shishio: Hiko Seijuro was the only other person who could inflict serious wounds but he'd never do that. Despite what he said he loved the baka-deshi. He'd raised him after all.

Someone else meant no serious wounds. It meant he was safe. He'd come for her. Sooner or later he'd come. Though she preferred sooner. She looked out her window into the rising sun. She never got to tell him she was going to have a baby. The tears came down faster. She never got to tell him. She cried harder into her hands. Maybe he opened the package. The silvery one with the blue ribbon, the one she'd bought in Fukui. Anata, she thought as she felt the medallion. She pulled it out and ran her finger over the symbols. Unable to see through all her tears, she cried as she held it.

*************

"Himura-kun, don't worry will take care of everything here. You just go."

The battoussai bowed in gratitude to the old man. He mounted the horse and left.

"Jiya!"

The old man turned.

"Jiya was that Himura?" Misao's breathless voice carried across the street.

He looked over at Aoshi, silently communicating his worries. "Yes it was. He was in a hurry and couldn't stay." He said as he walked back into the house.

"Does this have anything thing with her being sick?" She asked catching up to him in the kitchen.

Again Okina caught Aoshi's eyes. "No, seems someone took her from him."

At this Aoshi turned around towards Okina and Misao stopped fidgeting.

She suddenly turned on Aoshi. "This is what you were hiding from me?"

Aoshi looked down into her face. "No."

"No?" She echoed. He always did that. He knew things but he'd never say anything to her.

"Don't interfere." His voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh, I see. It's not like Kaoru's my friend or anything. I don't need to know she's sick. I don't need to know she's in trouble and I don't need to know where you go in the middle of the night." Her hands were fisted. "When will you see I'm not little anymore. I'm almost twenty." She turned her back on him before he could see her tears. She walked out but paused right by the door. "Sometimes I think It would be easier if I was crazy."

Aoshi's head didn't turn in her direction but he'd heard her.

Okina only shook his head. After all this years Aoshi was still putting up a fight, reluctant to give up his heart. Though if he were truthful with himself. He'd know that he left it here years ago at the age of 15 to a small carefree girl with large blue eyes. Now that Misao was older he didn't know what to do with her. He had to smile at that.

"What did Himura say?"

Okina's smile left him a moment. "It seems that they were visiting Okayama. They're married you know. Anyhow a man named Yasuyoshi Tokuma came and took her away while Katan-gari, Cho distracted him. The sad thing is that she'd been getting better. Himura is extremely angry and at the moment extremely dangerous. He has become the Hitokiri Battoussai."

He was right. The bit of contact they'd had, had made him suspect as much. Aoshi's face remained a mask.

*************

It had been a week of silent treatment before Jiya told her what had been happening. Misao was in charge of putting Kaoru's things away in her trunks. She had some really nice stuff, she thought as she put away a jade kimono small dragon flies on the hem. She continue to put things away till she came across a curious package. Misao bit her lip. She really shouldn't pry. She looked down to the silver package she held. The ribbon around the package was very soft. Feeling confident she could wrap over, she opened it.

She gasped.

Her hands were trembling. The package hadn't been open. Himura didn't know. She finished the rest of the packing quickly. And then took her time to re-wrap the gift. There was only one thing for her to do.

Misao made her way to her room and fixed a small bag. She scribbled something on a paper and left it in the middle of the room. She made her way out of the house and strode down the street swiftly.

"What are you going to tell Aoshi . . . ." Okon didn't get to finish.

"Tell me what?" His voice broke in.

Everyone in the room turned to their attention to Aoshi.

Aoshi stood in the door way waiting for a response. "Okina?"

The elder man stretched his arm and handed Aoshi the note left behind.

Jiya,

Please don't worry. I have set out to find Himura. There's something he doesn't know and I have to tell him. I don't know how long I'll be gone so if you could have one of the other girls bring Aoshi-sama his tea. Please don't tell him where I have gone. Tell him I'm in Tokyo visiting Yahiko and the rooster. I'll see you all soon.

Love

- Misao

p.s. If you let Aoshi-sama see this note I'm going yank of your whiskers old man.

Aoshi-sama, I don't need a babysitter so stay home.

Everyone watched as he read the note. They had already read it. They watched as he folded the note again and handed it back to Jiya.

"Are you going to follow her?"

"No." He said as he turned around and went back to her room. He was half way there when he realized what he'd thought. He had meant his room. He passed her room before he got to his.

He took a deep breath and started meditating. He was not going to think of Misao. She didn't want him with her anyways.

Okina knocked on the shoji before he entered the room. It had been several hours since they'd found the note. He had hoped that Aoshi would have left on his own accord but he was a stubborn man. So fine, he'd give him the excuse needed to follow her.

Okina couldn't see anything it was so dark. "I've brought you something to eat Aoshi. You haven't eaten anything today." He said as he placed the tray by the door and lit a candle. A smile that made his eyes twinkle spread over his face. The room was empty.

*************

Kaoru sat in the a spacious room, very similar to the one in Aomori. She was dressed in a beautiful pink silk kimono with large flowers on the bottom. The sleeves were long and wide. Her hair had been styled into two buns held together with large silver comes. She sat in front of the large glass window. There was nothing to do but stare out.

This is how Tokuma found her. She'd been starting to do that again. She'd started it in the last week. He had hoped as much. It had been five weeks since he'd taken her from the battoussai. It had been very hard to control her in the first few weeks. She'd kept trying to escape. She'd beaten a lot of his men too. Now though things were as they should.

"You look beautiful Kaoru-chan." He said as he came closer to her. Not too close though. The first week after she had arrived she'd almost broken his nose. Kei and Yusuke had to pull her off him.

Kaoru kept staring out the window. The wind was getting stronger. Autumn was in full swing. Soon it would be winter.

"I thought we could have dinner together what do you think?" He said tilting her face upward. She was crying. "Kaoru-chan?" He said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. Her eyes were still glazed. She wasn't seeing him. He let go off her face. She turned back to the window. Why did she have to love the battoussai so much.

He took a seat to the side and just watched her. If he was with her enough she'd forget about the battoussai. Maybe if she thought he was dead then she'd let him go. He'd gotten word about Cho earlier in the week. He was dead. It was true, there wasn't anyone that could stand up to the battoussai. But he was confident that the battoussai would never find them here in Sapporo. He could live here the rest of his live if need be. Though he hoped to live here only till she either fell in love with him or started to hate the battoussai. Either one was good.

*************

The battoussai stood on a large hill in Hachi-no-he. Even from this distance he could still see the fire raging on. It gave him very little satisfaction to see Tokuma's house on fire. He made his way down the hill in the dark. Another day was about to begin and still he couldn't find her. He'd spent the last month searching every corner of Akita. Only to find nothing.

The guards from Aomori had also been reluctant to talk. All in all he had nothing. He had a meeting with some weapon smuggler here in Hachi-no-he in a couple of days. One of Yasuyoshi's contacts. He might not know where the bastard was hiding but he might know others who did.

*************

Kaoru laid in a huge four poster bed, her eyes closed in slumber. Tokuma bent over her and kissed her cheek before leaving. His foot steps growing softer as he got further away from the her room. Soon all that could be heard was the faint sound of crickets. Kaoru eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around. She wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her yukata in disgust. Did he really think she could love him after trying to kill her husband. Forcing her away from the father of her child. Thirty four days, that's how long she'd been with out him. She was three months into the pregnancy and just barely starting to show. Something she was glad for. Kami only knew what Tokuma would do if he found out. She got up quietly. She finally knew where she was. It had taken a while for him to reveal the location. Sapporo. There was no way for her anata to know where she was. She just needed to get back to the mainland. If she could just make it back to Aomori. She was sure he'd find her.

Kaoru dressed quietly and opened the balcony door. She stepped out, looking around carefully she crossed the yard. Today she was planning on heading just a little further than last night. In a week or two she'd have the schedule to all the guards. She'd also have a better feel for the grounds.

She snuck back into her room several hours later. Tired and hungry, she changed into her yukata again. Then proceeded to hide her night clothes in their usual hiding place. She laid back into her comfy bed and fell asleep. Soon she thought.

*************

Two months and no luck at all. This was starting to seem as hopeless as when she'd gone looking for her Aoshi-sama. She gave a small shudder as the wind blew cold. She should have brought some sort of coat. winter was just around the corner. She sat closer to the fire she'd made. Can't believe he didn't follow me. You would think that as much as I look out for him he'd give me the same courtesy. Misao threw a small branch into the fire. Watching the flames grow large for a moment before settling back down. Aoshi-sama, she sighed. I wonder what you're doing now.

Aoshi settled into sitting position for the night. He'd been walking for a while. No sight of Himura, Kaoru or Misao. Misao, Misao. If she had only asked he'd come with her. Instead she decides to run away. Why did he even bother. She had always been an impulsive child.

"When will you see I'm not little anymore. I'm almost twenty." He could hear her voice as clear as if she was sitting in front of him. She had turned her back on him then trying to hide her tears. She had walked out then but paused right by the door. "Sometimes I think It would be easier if I was crazy."

Misao, why do you love me? He thought. He had tried to dissuade her at first. Some one like him didn't deserve to be loved. Specially by someone like her. He had to admit he hadn't done a very good job at making her back off. And he knew why. He never said it out loud but what would he be if he wasn't her Aoshi-sama. He needed . . . . . what . . . . . her love. . . . her. He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. He needed to meditate longer than he was now other wise she would consume his mind. Back at the Aoiya he spent most of his day just meditating. It cleared his mind and allowed him to live. Even if it wasn't really living.

*************

Kaoru ran though the forest. She ran as fast as she could. She felt branches ripping at her kimono and some pulling on her hair. She ran faster even as the braches slapped and scratched her face. In the distance she could hear the barking of dogs. They'd be able to follow her. They'd force her back to Tokuma. She ran faster the river was just ahead.

She threw herself in. It felt like her whole body had gone numb. The water in the river was freezing. But then she should have know it would be during winter. She forced herself to swim across. Her only thoughts were on her husband. He was going to be a daddy. They were going to be a family. Family she thought. Her muscles ached but she did it. She crossed the river. She could still here the barking. She continued to run again. The feeling in her limbs was starting to come back. She'd never been passed the river and she didn't have any sort of map. She'd have to keep running till she felt safe.

Finally just when her legs were about to give she spotted several houses ahead. She slowed down to trot, eventually coming down to a slow pace. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She needed to catch her breath but she'd do that ones she was safe. All the lights were off. She stood at a distance look intently at the houses. When she could finally make out the better one she approached it cautiously. The better house meant the people there had more money. If they had money then the shed would only hold keepsakes. A place they would hardly ever visit. She thanked Kami when she finally made it inside the shed. It was just as she had hoped. She made her way all the way to the back just in case some one came in. She looked for an old blanket to keep her warm. She could hardly see. Finally she felt something thick. She pulled on it carefully, they had placed stuff over it. When she finally got it she found it to be two futons one slightly thinker than the other. Smiling at her luck she unstrapped her bag and then she took her kimono off. She place it on what she could only assume was a large stove. She placed the thick futon on the floor and covered herself with the thinner one. She rubbed her belly to make it warm. She was shivering from the cold. But the futons were thick. It would take a bit but she'd be warm soon enough. Her eye lid were getting heavy. Sixty-four days, she thought. Sixty-four days without you anata. Sleep came to her seconds after her thought.

*************

"Well did you have any luck?" Tokuma was in a really fowl mood. How could she have escaped. He had so many men guarding the house.

"We lost her just before the river." Yusuke said.

Tokuma shook his head. "We need to find her. She's going to try and get on a boat. She's going to try and head back to her home. I don't know where she and the battoussai lived."

Kei looked at Yusuke.

Tokuma watched them exchange looks. "What? What is it?"

Kei looked a little apprehensive. "We received word today, from home. Seems the battoussai has gotten to twelve of your contacts." Kei and Yusuke exchanged looks again.

"What do you mean gotten hold?" Tokuma had stopped his pacing.

"They're not . . . .anymore . . . he . . . ." Kei stopped for a moment. "They didn't know where you are so it doesn't matter."

Tokuma had a funny feeling. He had always know Kaoru loved her rurouni. He'd been surprised and angered to find out that the battoussai and the rurouni were one and the same. He'd never taken into account that Himura loved her back. The thought had just never occurred to him. He started pacing again. What could he do? He loved Kaoru too. A lot. Enough to take her away from her husband. Enough to want to kill her husband so he could keep her. That could still work. He just needed to find someone strong enough. "I want you to offer a reward for her. She is to be brought in alive and safe. No harm must come to her. She couldn't have left Sapporo so easily."

Kei and Yusuke stood there a moment.

"Well, GO!" Tokuma yelled at them.

The other two bowed and left the room quickly.

*************

Aoshi stood in the middle of chaos. The buildings blazed in the middle of the night like towers of flames. The whole line to the left was burning to the ground. At three in the morning he and a large crowd watched as the buildings were reduce to ashes.

From the information he'd gathered these buildings were warehouses. Yasuyoshi stored illegal arms for his contacts. His Chinese contacts weren't going to be happy.

Aoshi took his eyes of the inferno. The battoussai must have been very mad. The odds of him still being around were slim. He was obviously trying to draw Yasuyoshi out. He looked down at the note in his hand. Fourteen of the twenty men Yasuyoshi did business with had gone missing. There were still two more sites were warehouses remained. He looked further down the paper.

P.S. Still no word on Misao.

How angry would one have to be to cause this much destruction. Was it even anger? It seemed more like desperation. The battoussai really loved his wife. Even beyond reason, it seemed. He folded the note and placed it back into his coat. He walked away from the flames. The night air warm with the heat of the fire. He walked away, alone. Always alone.

-

Ok, this is it for chapter nine. I hope all of you loved it. I found my inspiration again. I'm so happy. Please read the small notes, I don't want anyone to get lost. It should explain it all. But if you still have questions e-mail me. ^_-

Small Note: Cho was captured and blinded by the battoussai. After trying to escape he was bound and interrogated. In the end he met his fate, quick and painless.

Kaoru has had to play along with her captor in order to find out where she was and to figure out a way to escape.

Misao learning of Kaoru's condition, set out to find Himura to tell him. And perhaps find Kaoru if she can. She decides she can do this without her Aoshi-sama. Feeling the need to prove to him she's not a child anymore. She's loved him all her life, despite his stubborn streak she knows time and love will conquer all.

Aoshi under the pretense of duty sets out to find Misao. Having being Okashira of the Oniwa-banshu he's a skilled fighter with contacts all over the country. He's on the trail of the battoussai, having just missed him. He sets out for one of the last two remaining warehouses. Love is something Aoshi doesn't understand having never felt the feeling. He strives to keep his life uncomplicated. Determined to remain alone because it's what he deserves. (Thinks he deserves.)

That's all, thanks for reading. Please review :P


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Ten

*************

Kaoru stood over the basin looking at her reflection in the water. She was very pale. She'd been eating at odd times. She was almost six months along. Still she looked good she thought. Her hair was shiny and her eyes were lively. She had to stay strong for the baby. She wouldn't let her need for the battoussai dominate her at such a time, though she admitted she missed him. Though 'missed' might be an understatement. Do fish miss water? Would birds miss their wings?

Today marked three weeks of hiding out in the shed. Tomorrow she was going to try and get on a boat. She had let enough go by. She knew Tokuma well enough, she wouldn't have attempted anything while she had just escaped. He would have surely caught her.

Kaoru snuck into the house noiselessly. Removing food carefully so the people living here wouldn't notice. She took it all and made her way back to the shed. She had to steal food early in the morning to last her for the rest of the day. She made it back without incident. She placed the food to the side and went back to sleep.

*************

Misao arrived in Aomori were Yasuyoshi's house once stood. It had taken her a long time to get here. She'd combed Japan town by town, from Kyoto all the way here. There was no sign of Kaoru or Himura. She looked at the ruins of a once large household. The people from town had told her it had once been very beautiful. It looked like only the house had suffered. The trees around were nice and healthy.

She was still going to look all along the coast before heading back to Kyoto. She frowned. Jiya was going to have a fit when she got back. She should have at least brought a coat of some sort. All these months the only thing she really missed was her Aoshi-sama. Was he still up at the temple meditating? She walked along the road kicking rocks here and there. Did he miss her? In the last three years, well almost four now. She had spent time with him trying to get him to know her. Still it seemed he was unwilling to let go of little Misao-chan. Misao-mine.

The sun was going to set soon. She was very low on money. Grudgingly she headed for the outskirt of town were there were a lot of trees. It looked like she was going to camp out again.

Shinomori Aoshi stood in the arch way of the Aoiya. To say he was upset was undermining the situation. Three months and fifteen days that's how long he'd been out there searching. Whenever he thought he was close to Himura he'd disappear. He'd seen neither hide nor hare of Kaoru or Misao. They were either very well hidden or they had met their demise. Neither choice appealed to him. He'd only comeback in hopes that Misao had come back. He shouldn't worry about her, she was an adult after all. Still he had never finished her training and though he was very confident in the way Okina taught. He couldn't help but wonder at what level in her training she stood. His thought turned over his dilemma while his face much like his heart remained frozen. As soon as his supplies were ready he was going to head back out. There were only two more places to search but they were so large it would take months. Aoshi watched the sky darkening. A storm, the first of the season.

"Your things are ready Aoshi." Okina's voice broke the silence of his pondering. "Omasu also wants you to give Misao this coat when you find her."

Aoshi took the things handed to him and left. About an hour into his journey the rain started coming down. His bag had been strapped over his shoulders while her coat remained under his trench coat. He walked the street with his hand in his pockets. He'd send word to contacts in Nagasaki, see if they had headed that way while he searched the islands further north.

*************

The battoussai rushed down the rail as soon as the boat docked. It had taken him months to find this place. Finally he was here. With steely eyes he searched the crowd for the familiar face. He knew exactly where he was going. His pace increased as he drew near the house. This was it, the last location. The moment he'd heard about it he had rushed to jump on a boat. He would have swam here if necessary. It didn't matter though he was here now. Here to take back that which was his.

A storm was brewing, ready to begin at a moments notice. An icy feeling swept over him, gripping his heart and controlling his mind. His hands fisted together as he ran and jumped the gate. He had a bad feeling. The moment he jumped the fence bullets started to descend like deadly rain drops. He ran faster until he disappeared from their sight. He jumped to the roof and cut away a spot. He descended into the house like a demon. The rumble of thunder muffled the sounds of bullets and metal. Flashes of lightening illuminated the scene that was unfolding. The deafening sound of thunder echoed in the streets of Sapporo. The arrival of the savage storm, an omen to the men in the Yasuyoshi household.

The hitokiri battoussai appeared unexpectedly in front of Hisaishi Toshio, the guard from Aomori. Anyone else would have met his blade instantly. He stood in front of Toshio a moment, his sword still drawn. Toshio hadn't drawn out his sword. The battoussai had caught him as he was about to leave the household.

"Where is she?" The tone was cold. Offering death to anyone who heard it.

"She's not here anymore. She escaped about two months ago. Yasuyoshi has been searching for her like mad. But he's been unable to find her. He left for Aomori early in the week when he heard his last warehouse had been burnt down." Hisaishi Toshio offered his response in a calm tone. Only his eyes betrayed his calm, showing fear at the sight in front of him.

The battoussai slashed the air once to clean his sword before he re-sheathed it. "Did he do anything to her?" He asked with and underline of anger. His question laced with threats. 

Hisaishi shook his head. "When they first brought her here she was very . . . . . wild. She kept trying to escape. She gave a lot of the guards some pretty good blows. Eventually Yasuyoshi started going to see her with two personal body guards. The same ones that had brought her in. Yusuke and Kei Hiragizawa. They had to start coming after she almost broke his nose. Eventually she seemed to grow weaker. In the weeks before she left all she did was stare out the window." Hisaishi remained calm.

The hitokiri took his information and left. Hisaishi Toshio remained in his spot long moments after the battoussai had left. He never thought he'd be spared. His older brother had told him once how he'd seen the hitokiri battoussai kill someone with one stroke. It had been so fast he'd almost missed it. When feeling came back to his limbs he started to move. He kept his eyes on his feet as he rounded the corner to his room. His movements were sluggish. He took the money from his room and left the house. Keeping his eyes only on his feet so he wouldn't have to look at his surroundings. The rain pelted down on him as he left the premises.

*************

Kaoru was soaked to the bone. She had just left the boat and had no idea where to go. It had been a little over two months since she had escaped. She pulled her cloak closer. All the clothes she had used to keep herself warm were now dragging her down. Hachi-no-he looked deserted to her. Her teeth were chattering from the cold. She needed to find a place to stay the night. She felt fear of getting caught but she couldn't stay out here were she might get sick. She was not going to endanger the baby's health. She trudged on in the rain. The mud soaking the hem of her clothes. She was becoming numb. She needed to find an Inn. She drew her limbs closer to her, needing to keep her warmth. She was starting to stagger.

"Had much to drink, cutey?"

Kaoru's heart sank to her stomach. No. This wasn't happening, she couldn't give up the little bit of money she had. And in this weather, wearing these clothes, she couldn't fight. Not just that she was seven months pregnant. She couldn't afford to get hurt. Her hands trembled from the deep cold she felt. She turned her face in the direction of the voice. It was just one man. She could take him.

"I'm sick." she muttered.

"Oh, well then you need a place to stay. A nice warm bed, ne?"

Kaoru's hands fisted.

He approached the hooded figure. She was soaked. Easy prey he thought. She was so small she wouldn't put up much of a fight.

A thought flashed across her mind. He didn't want her money. This man wanted something else. She took a step back if only she had her shinai. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a knife. Just then Kaoru felt a sharp pain on the side of her abdomen. Her breath had been knocked out of her. She hissed through her teeth. She was down on one knee holding her stomach. The hood falling over her head blocked out the oncoming. She heard smacking sounds and then a thump. She was going to loose consciousness. She swayed a little as she tried to get up. Someone approached her. They held her by the arms trying to get her to stand. Kaoru put a hand on the arm using it as leverage to right her self up. Lightening flashed in the background giving the situation an eerie feeling.

The gasp of the other person was swallowed by the roar of thunder.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru caught sight black hair before fainting.

*************

The holler of the wind blew a window open. Waking Kaoru up from a deep sleep. Her sight was a little groggy, the first thing she did was touch her stomach. It was still round and smooth. She gave a deep sigh. The baby had kicked her particularly hard. Then she remembered she was about to be attacked. She looked around but she wasn't in the same place she'd lost consciousness in. The shoji slid open and Kaoru closed her eyes, feigning sleep. She felt the presence closing int. They touched her forehead.

"Oh, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly when she recognized the voice. "Misao" she uttered.

"You're awake?" she squealed in delight. "I've been looking for you for months. Himura has gone crazy looking for you."

Kaoru didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

Misao beamed at her. "What do you think you'll have?"

Again Kaoru opened her mouth. "A . . .a boy." She said.

"How do you know?" Misao asked with great interest.

"I have a feeling. How did you know I was pregnant?" She asked raising her self to a sitting position.

Misao scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, well. Promise you won't get mad and I'll tell you."

Kaoru nodded her head. "All right."

"Well, you see Himura dropped off all your things off before he went in search for you. And my job was to put all you're things away. I had put almost everything away went I came across this package."

"The silver one," Kaoru interrupted.

"Yeah, I opened it. When I saw what was inside I was surprised. I packed everything back into place and headed out in search of Himura to tell him of your condition. But I still haven't found him."

Kaoru frowned. She missed him so much and still he didn't know. "How long have I been asleep?"

"One day, why?" Misao asked.

"It's been a hundred and twenty three day since I've seen him." Kaoru's eyes misted over.

Misao frowned. "Where have you been all this time?"

Kaoru snapped out of her depression. "Um, Sapporo. Tokuma took me to Sapporo. He told he had killed K-e-n." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Misao rubbed Kaoru's back soothingly. "There is no one alive who can beat Himura. You know that."

Kaoru nodded. She just needed reassurance. "Misao where are we?"

"Oh, we're at an Inn in Hachi-no-he." Answered Misao.

"We can't stay here too long. Tokuma has people following me. He's offered a large reward for anyone who turns me in. He will do anything to get me back." Kaoru finished in and anxious tone.

"It's still raining pretty hard. Do you really want to travel in this kind of weather?" Misao asked.

Kaoru burrowed her brows in thought. "A carriage. You could find us some transportation. They won't be expecting me to travel with anyone else."

Misao seemed delighted at the idea. "All right Kaoru where are we going?"

Kaoru looked at Misao. She was a little embarrassed to ask. "Can I stay at the Aoiya?"

Misao's eyes grew wide. "Of course you can Kaoru." Kaoru was like the older sister she never had. Plus the problems she encountered with Himura were very much like the ones she had with Aoshi-sama. Her eyes grew distant as she started to think about him.

Kaoru watched as Misao's eyes glazed over. A smile appeared on her lips. Shinomori must still be acting as cold as ever. Poor Misao. She was still on the first step. Then something occurred to her. "Misao, I want to head in to Aomori there's something there I need to buy."

Misao gave her a funny look but in the end she agreed. "I'll go get us something to eat." She said as she got up and left the room. Kaoru gave a deep sigh. She rubbed her belly in comfort. This trip to the medicine shop would really help Misao out. What harm could there be in that.

*************

Aoshi straightened his trench coat, feeling the kodachi underneath settled him some. Once again he had arrived too late. He watched the police spread all round the perimeter of the Yasuyoshi home. The battoussai had already been here. His jaw clenched in annoyance. If this was anyone else he wouldn't have interfered. But the battoussai had once gone out on a limb and helped him out. This feeling of fellowship. It had been years since he'd felt it for anyone other than his men. He cleared his mind. His detachment of the situation made him see how the incident had occurred. He took in the details as he waited along with the rest of the crowd.

The police were offering some lame excuse as they waited around. They obviously had no idea who it was but they had revealed enough about the situation for him to move along.

**************

Kaoru sat in the carriage with Misao. It was a good thing she'd had half a mind to bring some of the new jewelry Tokuma had given her. Misao had sold a particularly pretty ruby necklace that Tokuma had given her about a month after she had arrived. Right around the time she had started spacing out again. She pursed her lips. She just didn't believe her luck. Finally when everything was going to fall into place, when she finally achieved in acquiring her family. He'd snatched her away. Kaoru ran her hands over her tummy absentmindedly.

Misao watched the clouds growing darker and the air was becoming colder. Kaoru had said they were almost there.

The carriage came to a stop. Kaoru drew her cloak around her tightly making sure the hood covered her features. "You know what you're buying right?"

Misao voice was steady. "Yes Kaoru, though I still don't know why you'd risk coming here just for that?"

Kaoru smiled knowingly. "I promise I'll tell you later."

Misao stepped out of the carriage and into the general store where she bought a book. Then she went into an odd little shop where Kaoru had told her to buy some special kind of tea. The old man gave her a funny smile and handed over five little jade bags. She gave him the money and left. Now all she needed was to buy their food and then they could go. She gave a deep sigh and almost choked on the air. It was so cold and the air was so thick. They had a very long way to go but it didn't matter they were on their way home.

**************

Tokuma couldn't believe this. He stood on land which had ones held a beautiful home. Now it was tainted. His hand on his forehead. He gritted his teeth. Every single warehouse had been burned to the ground.

What was he to do?

His great grandmothers home in China. No one knew of that place. Just him. He'd never told anyone. He still had enough money there to start over.

In the time he'd come to know Kaoru he'd become obsessed with her. He couldn't just let her go. The battoussai had gone out of his way to take everything he had. It was probably fair since he'd taken away all he had first. Still he felt this deep hatred. He wanted to see the battoussai dead. He looked at around again. The battoussai had ruined him. He knew how he could ruin the battoussai but he'd never hurt Kaoru to do it. No, he wanted her for himself. The problem was as long as she remained sane she wouldn't want anyone else. Only Himura.

It was possible to drive someone crazy if they lived with you. It was different when they didn't. Maybe for now he could let her go. Only till he found a way to drive her insane. Then she'd never flee from him. They'd have children and he'd be happy. He could make her happy. He knew he could.

"All right Kaoru-chan for now I'll let you go but the time will come when you won't be able escape me." He said as the wind grew cold. The chilling atmosphere completed by the rumble of the sky. Yusuke and Kei looked at each other. Each thinking the same thing. He'd gone crazy. One more look at each other and they knew what they had to do. They needed a new job before the battoussai found Yasuyoshi.

*************

Kaoru and Misao were soaked. They trudged along the side of the road. They had changed carriages at every town. Just in case. They were still very far from Kyoto. Kaoru was walking in discomfort. She couldn't walk much more. She clutched her tummy. "Misao" She called out.

Misao stopped. She peered at Kaoru in concern. "Are you alright?" She watched her friend clutching her tummy. Oh, no. Misao thought looking around frantically. "Come on Kaoru we need to get to town. Find a doctor or an Inn."

Kaoru straightened up, "all right Misao." She winced but kept her pace.

Misao was getting desperate. After sometime. They started to see the small lights. "Almost there Kaoru please hang on."

Kaoru felt large amounts of fluid flow down her legs. In this rain, none would notice. The baby was coming. It was early. She was still two days away from her eighth month. The pain was increasing and she had to lean a lot more on Misao

By the time they reached the Inn Kaoru was ready to pass out. Misao rented them a room in a matter of moments. She slid the door open and unrolled the futon. She laid a lot of blankets on the futon and rushed to help Kaoru lay down. She closed the door and stood in front of not sure what to do. Then she remember something from when she was around ten years old. "Kaoru I remember what to do. I'll be right back."

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and took deep calming breaths. Misao came back almost moments after she left. She parted Kaoru's legs. On no the baby was almost out. She took a deep breath and did as she remembered. Moments later the wails of a child filled the room. Misao's hands shook as she cut the cord connecting mother and child.

The wet cloth she'd had in the bowl of warm water was ready. She wiped the blood off carefully. She wrapped a large blanket around the baby.

"Tell me." Came Kaoru's soft voice.

"It's a boy, Kaoru." Misao's voice was broken. She was so happy for her friend.

"Does it look like him?" Kaoru asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes, he looks like Himura. Here," she said putting the baby in Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru clutched the baby to her. "Misao, I need for you to do one more thing for me."

"What is it Kaoru?" Misao peered at her friend

"Misao, please fetch me a doctor."

Misao just noted the pale look her friend had. She swallowed hard. "Kaoru all right. Just hang on," she said as she rushed out the door.

She ran to the desk, asked the woman where to find a doctor and ran out.

*************

Tokuma boarded the boat. He'd stayed in Sapporo a couple of extra weeks hoping to catch Kaoru. But he'd had no luck. He walked to his room deep in thought. He was ready to start a new life. Build his fortune again. He'd come back for her. "As long as I draw breath Kaoru-chan, I'll keep coming back." He said as he closed the door to his room.

"No you won't."

That declaration was all the warning he had. It all happened so fast. In, twist and out. He wasn't aware he'd been stabbed until the blade was pulled out. he clutched his heart. Feeling the blood oozing out. He looked up. His sight was failing him. "I love you Kaoru-chan."

"Those can't be your last words."

With the swiftness of a practiced swords man he dug the blade in through the rig cage. And with an upward stroke, the man dropped to the floor.

Tokuma eyes got the glimpse he'd known he'd see.

"Battoussai."

*************

Misao ran out into the cold. The weather was horrible. She ran through the roaring and the flashes of lightening. If they were any deeper into mainland it be snowing. Something they were going to have to deal with. She rounded the slippery corner. She slipped and hit her chin on the floor. She got up and started running again. She needed to find the doctor. Finally she found the place. Everything of course was dark. She banged on the door. But their was no response. She banged on the door harder. She hit it till her hand had gone numb.

Finally an elderly man opened the door. "What's going?"

"Are you the doctor? I need the doctor to come with me, my friend just gave birth and she's looking extremely pale please. I need the doctor." Misao didn't give the man a word in edge wise. She started pulling him out the door.

"Wait I'll get my son he's the doctor." He went back into the house. A second later, a man emerged. He was very thin with a pale complexion. He was about to greet her when she pushed the door open and pulled him out. They ran through the darkness back to the Inn. As she rounded the same corner she felt another blow connect to her face. She fell back to the ground. With the chilling weather her whole body was numb. The blow she took had knocked her back, it just barely hurt. She looked up to see a burly man standing in front of her. Beyond him she could see the doctor.

"GO!" She yelled.

The doctor hesitated but ran on ahead.

The man didn't really seem to care about the man. "I saw you walk into the Inn. I thought you might need some company?"

"Grr, what is it with you men?" She said as she took out her kunai. She hurled them but the wind weakened the force in which she threw them. She took her stance.  
  
The man smiled and the fight began.

The doctor came to the room. He slid the door opened. A petite woman cradled a baby to her bosom. He noted the paleness and her lack of activity. As he got closer he noted that she didn't seem to be breathing. He carefully removed the bundle she held tightly and started working on the ill woman.

Misao, kneed the man in the face. He fell to the ground but despite her best efforts to keep him down he rose again. He kicked her stomach hard from where he stood. This was finally his chance. Misao was on one knee trying to regain her breath. The man stabbed her through the shoulder. And she cried out in agony. She pulled away from the man. She rolled to the side and stood again. The cold rain would numb the pain. She had to get him to stay down. She ran at the man knocked the air out of him. She kicked his left shin hard. When he went down she kneed him in the groin and he howled in pain. He pulled his hand away from his groin and swung out madly. He hit her on the left side of the face. He was still down on his knees though. She had been knocked back a bit. She took the opportunity and kicked the man on the side of the face. She watched as he slumped to the floor. Finally she ran off, back to the Inn. She clutched her arm. She slipped and fell. She was getting dizzy. Damn the rain. She thought as she ran back.

She slammed into the front door of the Inn unable to make herself stop. She ran by the desk and into Kaoru's room.

Aoshi was getting information from an elderly woman when he saw Misao run by. His head turned. "What?"

He went into the direction she had run into. The room's door was open. He made is just as she slumped to the floor. He bent to inspect her and as he did he noticed a pale figure on a futon. "Kaoru?"

A very skinny man seemed to be attending her. The doctor he assumed. He watched as the man scrambled over to Misao.

"Not her too." The doctor exclaimed.

Aoshi's attention was once again diverted to her. Her shoulder was bleeding. The doctor pulled back the cloth to see the wound was deep.

"Can you lay her there next to her friend?" The doctor asked as he set out another futon with blankets out.

Aoshi laid her back carefully. She was pale and she wasn't moving anymore. He gripped her good shoulder but she didn't wake. His finger touched the side of her neck trying to find a pulse. The doctor was busy stitching up the wound from the front. "Will you hold her while I sew the back?"

Aoshi only nodded as the doctor moved behind her and starting his sewing. Moments later he added ointment to the front and back of the wound. He added gauze around the wound and patched her up. The moment he finished the knot he went back to Kaoru. He put his ear close to her chest. He gave a deep sigh. She's still breathing he said to Aoshi who still held Misao.

"What happened?" His tone betraying no emotion.

"That little one came to my house seeking help. Half way here some man was waiting around the corner. He knocked her back but she didn't fall. She yelled at me to go. I hesitated but eventually ran out to find her friend." He turned back to Kaoru. "She wasn't breathing when I came in. She's had a tough pregnancy it seems."

Aoshi's eyes sought the baby. He noticed a little bundle on the other side of Kaoru, all he could see was a small patch of red hair. Himura, he thought.

"The baby?" Aoshi asked as he laid Misao on the futon.

"He's fine, nice and healthy. The mama however seems to have weathered all the struggles. It's hard for me to tell if it's pneumonia, yet. Even if it isn't she's going to have heart complications. I think they've been walking in this weather. It's the only explanation I can see for their health's being in this kind of state."

"Will you get some water? I'm going to give them some herbal tea that should helped them through this." The doctor started looking through his bag as Aoshi left.

Aoshi came back a moment later. He gave the man the teapot full of hot water and then left.

"Hey where are you going?" The doctor paused to see the stranger leave. "Now who's going to help me."

*************

Misao opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body ached. She noticed she was warm. She turned her head to the side. "Kaoru," she whispered. "Kaoru can you hear me?"

"You'll wake her." came the deep voice.

Misao didn't turn. It couldn't be. She closed her eyes. Tears threatened to spill out of their confines. He's not here, I'm just imagining things. She thought. The guy must have knocked me on the head.

Aoshi watched her still. Was she still angry with him? As much as he liked to know he wouldn't ask her. He didn't say anything else.

Misao tried to remain alert but sleep was taking hold of her. "Aoshi-sama," she half whispered as she fell into deep slumber.

Aoshi watched her lips form his name before she fell asleep again. He gave a deep sigh and looked down into the face of the baby. He was sound asleep. A low rumble in the back told him the storm still persisted.

*************

"Kaoru why are you being stubborn?" She spoke curtly.

Kaoru shook her head. "You don't understand Misao."

"Aoshi-sama is here. No one will take you or the baby away. I promise." Misao insisted.

Aoshi stood outside while the girls changed.

"I need to head back there please." Kaoru said sounding weary.

"You don't understand Kaoru. You are in NO condition to travel. The trip might upset you."

"Misao I thank you for your concern but I'll be fine. You are right I don't fear for my safety or the baby's. Now that he's here we may travel by boat and get back quicker." Kaoru begged Misao to listen.

"Kaoru if something happened to you." Misao's lip started trembling. Last time they thought she was dead she'd been too late to save her. But now she was here and she could save her.

"Look." Kaoru said taking out a beautiful ruby bracelet. It was obviously the a set of the first one she sold. "You can buy us some knew clothes. Winter clothes and then we can head off without any problems." Kaoru explained.

"All right Kaoru but I hope you know we're going against better judgment." Misao headed for the door. "I'll get us some breakfast."

She opened the door and slid out.

"Where are you going?" Aoshi asked noting the bracelet she held in her hands.

"I was going to get us breakfast," she said as the bracelet was pulled from her hand.

"You are still in no condition to be walking around." He said as he slid the shoji open and pushed her back inside. "I'll get breakfast," he said and closed the door.

Misao stood on the other side of the door her mouth slightly opened. She made to open the door but Kaoru's voice stopped her.

"Misao there's something I need to tell you."

Misao turned around and sat in front of Kaoru.

"You know the tea I made you buy from the medicine shop?"

Misao nodded and Kaoru smiled.

"There was a time when I hated the rurouni."

Misao opened her mouth but Kaoru's hand stopped her.

"I wasn't in the right state of mind you see. When he left I broke down. Lost in the madness. Alone in the darkness. I hated him. I thought he was dead. I mean why else wouldn't he return to me. So I believed him dead." Kaoru paused for a moment.

"So when he showed up in Aomori my mind couldn't take seeing him. I almost broke down completely. But some part of my mind reasoned that though the rurouni was dead there was no reason I couldn't have the battoussai. So from that day on I did everything I could to bring him out. The tea I made you buy. It's special. It makes the drinker loose his restraints. Easier for their emotions to surface. That's exactly what I needed. So the moment I got it I gave it to him. We left that day so we could go shopping, I wanted to see how he would react. It took a moment to kick in. Some men followed us they wanted to steal our money I think. Anyway one snuck up on me. The man frightened me but that's not what upset me. I was upset because my plan hadn't worked. At least I thought. It hadn't. The hated rurouni gave into his into his anger and the battoussai emerged. After that other feelings surfaced. Jealousy and passion were the other two." Kaoru had a glazed look over her eyes. Lost in the memory.

"I want you to take four of the bags Misao." Kaoru finished.

All kinds of thoughts flickered through her head. Misao bit her lip. Oh, the possibilities.

Kaoru smiled. "The rurouni, he'd had a lot of restraints. He's a master at self control. The first time I gave him the tea I made him drink four cups. But I think men like him and Aoshi need larger amounts. Don't you think?"

Misao nodded.

"I know you might hesitate taking something like this but I believe Aoshi loves you. Very much. He's unwilling to cross that line much like the rurouni had. This is just to help them move along. I mean, you do want to be married before you're thirty right?"

"Yes I do." Misao admitted.

"All right then," Kaoru smiled. "The book I made you buy is something I think you should read to him. You'd see the amount of similarities there are between your life and theirs. Mainly the way the characters act. You'll see what I mean when you read about Yosho. Take a peek at chapter Seventeen. Second to last page"

"I'm going to feed the baby. Why don't you read some." Kaoru pointed towards the book before settling in.

Misao was reluctant to get the book but eventually she did. She looked at the plain cover of the book.

How Could I Not Fall In Love With You

By Yume

Life has always been so hard for me I don't understand.

From the moment my real father died till now. All is hell. Maybe I should start from the beginning, my name is Aeka. I don't have a last name because I come from a poor family, so there is no last name. My father died when I was two years old. My mother who was a beautiful woman remarried about two years later. She married a man who had money but who'd come to it out of fowl deeds. This man had a son. A boy about five years older than me. My mother must have been happy with her new life. But good things never last long. Yusuke, my step father was only with us for three years. He was murdered sometime before my sixth birthday. The man who killed him Jurai, tried to get my mother to marry him. Even after ten years, the memory of that day still comes to me so clearly. I came in from playing outside. I had been hungry so I looked for my mother to give me some food. I came to see this man slap my mother across the face he was yelling at her. " Whore! Do you really think you can do better than me?" My mother who had fallen onto the floor held her cheek. She yelled back at him. "I rather be a whore a hundred times over than ever stoop so low than to sleep with you. I would kill my self before I ever became your wife." He seemed so enraged. I watched in horror as he picked her up and shook her. I couldn't watch anymore. I ran out only to crash into my brother. Yosho had never liked me much. At least I thought he didn't. He always kept to himself and he'd never play with me.

He asked me what was wrong and I told him. As soon as the man's name left my mouth he ran off into the house. I stood there where he left me for what seemed like forever to me.

Misao's interest was peaked.

I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I ran back inside. What I saw it _still makes me sick. Jurai had beat my mother to death. He'd killed her but no before taking away her beauty. Her body laid crumpled up in the left corner of the house. When my vision was finally able to move past the figure of my mother. I saw Jurai. He laid far off to the right. He was all bloodied up. As I got closer to his body I noticed my brother laid a couple of feet from me. He had a large gash over his eye but other than that he was fine. My eyes were drawn to the sword he held in his hand. It made me realize that the blood on his Gi and on his Hakama weren't his. I turned back to Jurai. I was a lot closer now. I could see his head had been severed. I had never seen so much blood before, I felt like screaming but I couldn't. I just stood there a couple feet behind my brother staring._

I know I was in shock. I never saw Yosho move till he grabbed my face with his hands. I looked into the face of my step brother. He looked different, colder. It was almost like he'd spent all his life to achieve this one moment. How could that be possible, he was only nine.

He took me to my room and told me to pack only what I could carry. When I was done he told me we'd be leaving soon to get some sleep. I just looked at him. I think he must have understood. He held me until I fell asleep. We left at sun up right after he burned our house.

She hesitated but only for a moment before she skipped to chapter Seventeen. Second to last page.

Frozen heart, blazing passion.

Could any one man be more distant, more untouchable? He had never been too demonstrative but at one point his eyes had held kindness, warmth and caring. Now though they were indifferent, cold.

She had loved him all her life. He was a conflicted soul. Despite the years they'd spent together and the changing times everything had changed, and yet everything remained painfully the same.

How hard it was to love someone who refused to see you as anything more than the child he once knew. The child he once rescued. A responsibility.

Would the image of her childhood image be ever present in his minds eye. Though not a child anymore he refused to see. My love has grown with each passing year, becoming stronger as time slips through. A love strong enough to continue into the spirit world and beyond.

But the source of my pain seems would never understand. Or at least, I think he wouldn't. Confessing my love to you was difficult. The fact that you took the declaration as the ramblings of an innocent who didn't know any better, hurt. I have learned with you, practiced with you, eaten with you and slept with you. But this is not enough for me anymore. My quick temper has driving me out of reason. It always has where you are concerned. My youthful energy gives me strength to continue this pursuit. One day I will gain your heart.

Misao smiled and kept reading.

He watched her emerge out of the river. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't keep denying her development into a young adult. She really wasn't a child anymore no matter how he wished it so. Her body petite in frame was as curvy as that any man could wish for. The roundness of the breasts so pert and full. The smoothness of the skin too smooth for any mortal woman. He watch transfixed by the site, as droplets of water slipped of her breast and fell on the ground.

He'd been on his way home when he'd seen her. This was to a secluded part of the river, he'd told her many times not to come here on her own.

She was completely nude, she'd been getting ready to go home and was unaware of the heated gaze that traveled the slopes and curves if her body.

The reaction of his body brought him back to the present. Desperately he tried to ignore the sight of her nude form. He tried to move to turn around, to close his eyes. Anything to keep himself from destroying the image he had created. To keep away the one he denied. His eyes refused to close and in that moment he realized it was to late. The image had been shattered.

Shattered it had been but he had no yet been defeated. He had survived this long without emotions. His control is something he still maintained and as long as that remained. The temptation could be overcome. He took a step back and then another till he was far away from the scene. He needed the distance before his desire ruled him completely. The urge to make her his was overwhelming. Even now he wished nothing more then to return to her. To explore, to teach, to enrapture her.

For her sake he had fled. Control would be harder to maintain around her. But it would be sustained. With that last thought he headed back into the forest. Away from the river.

Misao's eyes focused on that last paragraph. Why? Why would he do that if that's how he felt?

Misao turned the page. Ready to begin the next chapter.

"I have lunch." She heard the deep masculine voice.

Her eyes turned upward. They swept his form quickly before settling on his face. He stood in front of the closed door. Her heart fluttered just a bit. Aoshi-sama. He looked from her to the book. The need to know what happened was strong. When she didn't get up he came closer and placed the food in front of her. "Thank you Aoshi-sama." She said as she took the food but didn't eat.

"Misao."

Her attention was drawn away from the book once again. The image of Kaoru, sleeping peacefully with her baby evaded her sight. If Kaoru got through to Himura then surely she could get through to her Aoshi-sama. 

I don't want to wait ten years to see a flicker of emotion cross your eyes when you look at me, she thought. As soon as we get home you'll be drinking that special tea.

"Misao." His voice calls me out of my thoughts again. I watch as a hand reaches out to brush a tear from my face away. I didn't realize I was crying. My hand goes to my eyes but they're dry. It must have been just the one tear. He's gone back to eating. I take a deep sigh before I start to eat. The food is really bland.

*************

Kaoru shivered in her cloak. Misao was starting to really worry. She came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at her. She gave her a weak smile. "Misao I'm fine just cold."

Misao gave her a dubious look. "Usually it wouldn't take that long to get to the Aoiya but the weather."

"I know Misao don't worry about it." Kaoru said patting Misao's knee. "Why don't you sleep a little Misao you look tired." She said taking the baby back from Misao.

"Me tired. You're the one who just had a baby."

Kaoru looked at the baby. He was so beautiful. She was hoping for deep amber eyes but amethyst would do just fine. "Kenii" She cooed. It was short for Kenshin, named after his father.

The baby gurgled. A little smile spreading on the angelic face.

"Mama's little man. I love you so much Kenshin," she said bringing the baby close to her. The baby gurgled again. "Are you laughing? Are you laughing at Mommy? Yes you are. Yes you are." She cooed lovingly.

Misao watched the interaction. She was happy for them but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Kaoru was only one year older than her. She was thankful when the carriage came to a full stop.

Both women turned when the door opened. Aoshi stood tall waiting for them to come with him. Misao came out into the chilly weather. It looked like it would snow soon. She turned back into the house after she saw her Aoshi-sama help Kaoru out of the carriage.

"Jiya." She called out.

She didn't have to wait long. The whole household had run out.

Misao!

Misao-chan!

Misao-chan!

All the voices blurred. Misao was happy to be home. She hugged the old man first. "Jiya," she said as she embraced him.

They hugged and broke apart both grinning like big fools. Misao walked back to him and pulled on his whiskers.

Ai! he hollered.

"I told you in the note didn't I." She scolded.

Jiya's face broke into a grin. "I would have thought you'd thank me for sending you "Aoshi-sama" he squealed in a feminine voice.

Misao's face burned in embarrassment.

"Okina," came the cold tone.

Everyone turned to Aoshi. Then to the woman next to him. Then to the little bundle she held. It took them a moment to process the information. Then with loud squeals the women rushed over to look at the baby. The men made their way a bit more discretely. Still curious as to what the baby would look like.

That night everyone celebrated the return of their fellow Oniwa-banshu members. And the addition to the Himura family.

*************

A large blanket of snow covered the town. A lone figure walked the empty streets. Angry, injure, tired and alone. The figure made its way to a restaurant. How long had it been since the last meal? How long . . . .

The figure entered the restaurant and slumped into a seat. The waitress approached and gasped. The pounding of her feet as she ran away made the figure look up. Shinomori.

"Come." Aoshi's detached facade always in place.

The slumped individual rose again, despite the fatigue.

Aoshi brought the visitor into a larger room in the household. The room was large and very warm. Aoshi could hear the laughter of the women as they brought the food into the room. All the women sat down. All but one.

"Come on smile for Mommy. Come on. Come on. Oh what a good baby." The woman nuzzled the baby and in return the baby gurgled. She was smiling at the baby when she stiffened. She turned her body around slowly. Her lip trembled and her eyes shimmered as tears came down her cheeks.

The visitor was rooted to the spot. Riveted by the scene unfolding.

Kaoru turned the baby in her arms so the visitor could have a better look. She looked down at the baby and smiled. "Baby," She pointed her finger at the visitor. "Daddy."

"Daddy." She said her finger still outstretched. "This is Kenii. Short for Kenshin."

The figure still didn't move. But the amber eyes conveyed more than actions could.

Kaoru moved forward till she stood in front of the familiar stranger. He looked down at them both. His eyes darting between mother and child. Till finally it was too much. They were encompassed into a tight embrace. "Koishii," He whispered.

And then she cried. And so did the rest of the people in the room. He pulled back and saw her watery smile. He looked at the baby and he was smiling too. It looked like the baby took after him. Maybe the next one would take after it's mother.

Kaoru handed the baby over to her husband. He peered down into the little face and smiled. A son. When had all of this happened. He'd missed his birth, his face darkened for a moment before the look disappeared. The baby eyes were purple like his. He touched his little hand and watched as the baby tried to grip his finger. He pulled his finger away when Kaoru leaned in closer to him. He peered down at his son a little more closely. He'd seen a flash of amber.

"Himura-kun I'm glad you've made it back. Did you want to tend to your injuries first and then eat? Or eat and then tend to them?" Everyone looked from Jiya to Himura and then back again.

Kenshin smiled. "I'll eat first."

"Kenshin-no-baka." Kaoru started off.

Kenshin grabbed her from around the waist and sat her down next to him in front of the table. He held his son as they began to talk and eat. Misao recounted Kaoru's great escape from Tokuma while Kenshin scowled. And then Kaoru recounted how Misao had defeated the man in Niigata. Misao blushed while they laughed. Only Kenshin and Okina felt the rise of Aoshi's ki. They both smiled knowingly.

"All right Himura. It's your turn." Misao addressed him curious to know what had been happening.

Kenshin shook his head and gave then a watered down version of what he'd done. Four of the eight people present believed him. The other four simply narrowed their eyes at him in suspicion and Kenshin smiled broadly. "What about this last fight?" Misao asked.

Kenshin's smiled slipped away. "I met up with Saitou in Akita." Kaoru gripped his arm hard. "We fought." He said as his mood darkened again. "But were both still alive." He finished.

"Did you win?" She asked

"Misao!" Everyone except for Kenshin had scolded her.

"It was a draw." Kenshin said. Trying to forget. Putting it behind him. Everything was different now. His soul wasn't in shreds anymore. It was whole. And maybe even a little brighter than before. He smiled at his wife as she tried to give him a stern look. He kissed her nose and she turned away so he wouldn't see her smile.

The only time he'd left his wife's side was when Okina and Aoshi had tended to his wounds. There had been some awkward questions there from Okina. Like what happened to Yasuyoshi's contacts. Some he hadn't even bothered to answer. Like why Saitou was waiting for him in Akita. Kenshin frowned, he hadn't said anything but he was sure Aoshi knew the answers anyways.

He know laid with his arm around his wife. Glad she was home safe and sound. He smiled, 'especially sound.' They'd be going back to Tokyo soon. Kaoru wanted to show of the baby to anyone with eyes. She wanted to visit Hiko but the weather wouldn't allow it. He was glad for that. He felt sleep sneaking it's way into his mind. For the first time he was glad. It had been moths since he'd slept well. 'With her by his side the nightmares should stop,' he thought as he fell asleep.

*************

Misao and Kaoru were wrapped in a tight embrace. They'd been crying earlier. A month had come and passed. They were now at the train station saying their good-byes. Kenshin and Aoshi stood straight and tall. Their faces set into a mask of passiveness.

"Misao don't forget?" Kaoru reminded her as she was pulled away by her husband.

"I won't. I'll see you in a month or so. Don't worry." Misao screamed over the sound of the train.

Kaoru smiled and waved enthusiastically. Misao returned the action.

Misao and Aoshi stood till the train was no longer visible. She turned and flashed him a great smile. Aoshi's only outward sign of acknowledgment was his face turning to peer down into hers. "Let's go home Aoshi-sama. We need to pack."

"Pack?" He asked as he watched her skip in front of him.

"We're going to Matsue." She said as she skipped away from him.

He frowned, what are you thinking Misao.

*************

Kaoru sat on their futon waiting for Kenshin to come in from checking the yard. She wouldn't have know he did that if they didn't sleep together. The dojo was safe, she thought. She didn't know why he did it.

The shoji slid open and he came in. He smiled warmly at her. "Koishii why are you still up?"

She grinned at him and it confused him. She pulled something out from underneath the blankets. He looked down at the package she held. He recognized it at once. It was the silver one with the blue ribbon. "I have wanted to give you this for a long time." She said as she handed it to him.

He sat in front of her and opened it. It was a little gi, same color as his. He looked at the very bottom of the front to see two little green dragons embroidered. "You were going to give me this in Okayama. You knew then?"

He looked up from the gi to her face as she nodded. Everything had turned out right but for a time he had feared the worst. He gazed at her intently drowning in her eyes. Her smile changed to something more sultry. She pulled out another package, smaller then the first. She laid it in his open palms. She closed her fingers around his. "Open it." She whispered.

Kenshin broke eye contact with her to look at the little package. He pulled a smooth heart shaped medallion. One side read. "Himura." While the other side read. Kenshin's mouth opened and Kaoru smiled. He looked back down and touched the characters. "Daddy's girl." He said.

She nodded and he hugged her. He felt overjoyed. He pulled away an he kissed her. She had always made him happy. She always would. His kiss deepened and only the need for air broke their kiss. They panted for air, their breath mingling as their foreheads rested against one another.

"Are you happy Kenshin?" She asked as she caressed the scarred cheek.

"Since that fateful day almost four years ago when you accused me of being the hitokiri battoussai." Kenshin shook his head in amusement. "You've created a life worth living for me. You are my joy, my life, my soul. Yes koishii I'm happy." He said kissing the top of her hands.

She smiled at him. "I love you Kenshin."

He cupped her cheeks and gave her a penetrating look. "Words cannot express the depth of my feelings for you Koishii. But I'll start by saying I love you."

Kaoru sighed. "That's all I've ever wanted." She said as she kissed him. His need for her added intensity to the kiss transforming it into something deeper more passionate, savage, wilder until they became lost in the madness.

-

Hey there everyone. I'm finally done. Yay. I 'v shed a good amount of tears writing it, so I hope you enjoyed it. Are you sorry to see the story end? I'm a little sad but maybe there'll be a sequel. The book Misao and Kaoru were reading is called, _How Can I Not Have Fallen In Love With You_. I didn't get a chance to tell you guys how it ended in the fic. So if you're interested go to my website. I've posted the story there. I had it on here temporarily so if you don't see more than ten chapters it means I've pulled it off.

Small Note: The Shinsegumi fought against the Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu. Hajime, Saitou. I think that's what you're all wondering about. Well in the RK world every time there was any funny business Saitou would come sniffing around. Saitou is a policeman so of course the disappearance of twenty high profile criminals brought his attention. He has this obsession with the battoussai. Desperate for a rematch to a fight that started more than ten years ago. He got his shot in once and always hoped for another. Wanting and end to the fight. Well not really. He wants to kill the battoussai. Not Kenshin or the rurouni but 'The Hitokiri Battoussai.' The assassin he once fought.

Tokuma met his fate after being overwhelmed by his obsession to keep Kaoru captive.

The pretense for sending Misao and Aoshi to Matsue is to retrieve Kaoru's thing from the house and bring them back to Tokyo. The main purpose is for Misao to finally break Aoshi down once and for all. If one bag of tea worked on Kenshin then four bags should be enough for Aoshi :P

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. I'll see you all in the next FF.

Owari


End file.
